The Breath of Water
by Aelyanne
Summary: Lilwen et Naïla se sont rencontrées sur un forum d'écriture mais ne se doutaient pas qu'elles seraient aussi semblables. Adoptées, sans aucun moyen de retrouver leurs parents, et cet étrange pouvoir qui sommeillait en elles, mais surtout, ces hommes à leurs trousses. Chacune décide de partir de son côté pour sauver sa peau mais était-ce le bon choix?
1. Prologue

**The Breath of Water**

Lilwen a 24 ans, Naïla 26, elles se sont rencontrées grâce un forum d'écriture, et ne se doutaient pas qu'elles seraient aussi semblables. Adoptées, sans aucun moyen de retrouver leurs parents, cet étrange pouvoir qu'elles semblaient maitriser, mais surtout ces hommes inconnus à leurs trousses. Chacune décide de partir de son côté pour sauver sa peau mais au final, était-ce réellement la bonne chose à faire ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter, de Once Upon a Time et de Tara Duncan ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont les créations de leurs auteurs respectifs. (Attention, certains personnages sont de mon imagination comme Naïla et Lilwen )

* * *

Prologue : No light … I have to escape

J'accélérais encore, lançant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. J'étais sur une route déserte, avec des arbres de chaque côté et derrière moi, des nuages de fumées qui avançaient à une vitesse sidérante et me suivaient de peu. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal et ma respiration se bloquait par intermittence tant j'avais peur pour ma vie. J'étais poursuivie par des personnes qui pouvaient voler. Des personnes qui visiblement pouvaient me tuer à tout instant, et d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'ils semblaient chercher à faire. M'atteindre, me blesser. Ils employaient la manière forte, celle dont m'avait parlé ce vieux fou qui avait débarqué dans mon appartement, vêtu d'une robe. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal en somme… Il avait dit vouloir m'emmener dans une école pour des gens comme moi. J'avais refusé après maintes négociations de sa part et il avait décidé d'employer d'autres moyens beaucoup moins sympathiques pour arriver à ses fins. Je me souvenais encore de sa main qui m'enserrait le poignet. Je m'étais dégagée en quelques secondes et m'étais précipitée à l'extérieur, fuyant dans les rues de Paris dans l'espoir de trouver un taxi. Et aujourd'hui encore, soit trois jours après cette rencontre, je m'étais retrouvée obligée de voler une moto pour échapper à ces gens bizarres qui étaient sans aucun doute possible des sorciers.

Dire que cette situation me terrifiait était un euphémisme. J'étais littéralement envahie par la peur.  
J'amorçais un virage, me penchant sur le côté, quand un rayon rouge m'effleura. Je glapis, mon cœur manquant un battement, et me remis droite, me couchant encore plus si c'était possible sur le véhicule pour éviter un maximum de jets brulants. Cependant, le prochain rayon ne me visait pas, mais bel et bien un arbre à dix mètres de moi qui émit un grincement effrayant et tomba en plein milieu de la route. Je freinais et fit tout pour tourner mais mon véhicule se renversa face au virage trop brusque que je lui imposais. J'eu le bon réflexe de sauter avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol et je fis un roulé-boulé, le souffle coupé par le choc. J'avais mal dans tous mes muscles et je tremblais, sonnée. Je lançais un regard autour de moi pour remarquer qu'ils étaient six hommes, et qu'ils formaient un demi-cercle des plus menaçants sans pour autant s'avancer, sûrs de leur victoire.

- Tu as fini de jouer au chat et à la souris ? Ironisa l'un d'eux d'une voix qui m'arracha un frisson de terreur.

Je me mordis la lèvre, cherchant une échappatoire. Le seul moyen de leur échapper et d'être à peu près protégée était de traverser la forêt juste derrière moi qui était touffue et assez angoissante quand on y regardait de plus près. Surtout que la nuit commençait à tomber et pour ne pas arranger les choses, nous étions en plein hiver et il régnait un silence de mort sur les environs. Comme si tous les animaux avaient fui. Ce qui, vu le bruit qu'avait produit mon accident, était des plus normal mais absolument pas rassurant. Je me forçais à adopter un air confiant mais ça ne devait pas avoir très bien fonctionné vu qu'ils me sourirent ironiquement. Je me relevais en grimaçant face à la douleur que me coutait chaque mouvement. Je fis volte-face et pris mes jambes à mon cou, me forçant à oublier momentanément les élancements qui me parcouraient. Cependant, un des hommes apparut juste devant moi dans un craquement sinistre. Je réagis par réflexe et lui donnait un coup de pied bien placé. Il poussa un beuglement de douleur et je l'écartais violemment pour continuer ma course, entrant dans les fourrés, les branches me fouettant le visage avec violence, m'arrachant une petite plainte. J'en parvins à bénir mes entrainements à l'escrime qui m'avaient procurés une bonne endurance et tournais à droite, slalomant entre les arbres et bondissant au-dessus des racines quand c'était nécessaire.

Un arbre explosa à quelques mètres de moi et je me jetais au sol, me relevant presque aussitôt pour repartir du plus vite que je le pouvais, la poitrine en feu. Je savais que si j'étais aussi rapide c'était grâce à cette peur d'être captive ou pire, de mourir. Elle semblait me donner des ailes et me pousser en avant dans un mélange de sentiments grisants. L'excitation de la course, mais aussi la terreur.

Je ne voyais presque rien de ce qui m'entourait, totalement focalisée sur ma route et tentant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait devant moi pour ne pas tomber ou me ralentir d'une quelconque façon mais les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'ils étaient loin de moi ? Les avais-je seulement semé où étais-je encore bien loin du compte ? Et surtout, est-ce que je m'en sortirais vivante ?

Un rayon me frôla et je poussais un cri de douleur en sentant une vive brulure au niveau du bras droit. Je ne m'étais pas décalée à temps et j'en avais payé le prix. La peine allait par vague, et je fis tout pour ne pas heurter mon membre blessé à une branche ou toute autre chose mais c'était des plus difficiles dans cette panique qui me saisissait aux tripes. Je débouchais sur une toute petite clairière avec un puits en son centre, je me stoppais contre la pierre en y appliquant mes mains pour me retenir de tomber et inspirais profondément pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur tambourinait avec force contre ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression que j'allais bientôt étouffer. Je sursautais violemment lorsqu'un des hommes apparut devant moi et pointa un bout de bois dans ma direction. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines à cet instant et je me sentis bien incapable de bouger alors qu'un rayon ardent fusait vers moi. Mon cerveau me hurlait de bouger, de me remettre à courir mais mes jambes n'étaient capables d'aucun mouvements. J'étais pétrifiée par la peur et ma mort semblait arriver à une vitesse vertigineuse. En dernier recours, je mis mes mains devant moi en guise de protection, et le feu se stoppa devant elles à ma grande stupéfaction et fut renvoyé vers mon agresseur qui s'écarta, mais trop lentement. La moitié de son visage et de son épaule avaient étés touchés. J'entendis son hurlement de douleur qui me vrilla les tympans et me remis en route.

Je détalais aussi vite que je le pouvais et un autre de mes assaillants surgit soudainement devant moi. Une sueur froide coula le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je m'arrêtais une fraction de seconde avant de tourner brusquement. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de mourir et la douleur de mes muscles et de ma brûlure revenaient à la charge, me faisant gémir. J'étais à bout de souffle et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, trouver un endroit où me cacher et qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Je voulais être de nouveau chez moi et mener ma vie tranquille d'étudiante en arts appliqués. Je l'entendais qui courrait derrière moi, je savais qu'il allait me rattraper et cette idée me glaçait d'effroi. Chacun de mes pas était synonyme de souffrance. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus.  
Je tombais au sol, me rattrapant de justesse avec mes mains et un feu brulant se déversa en moi à cet instant. Mes os craquèrent sinistrement les uns après les autres, j'avais l'impression que ma colonne vertébrale s'allongeait, me tirant des cris de douleurs. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sol meuble et y creusèrent de profonds sillons alors que toutes mes articulations se mettaient à me faire souffrir. Je courbais l'échine et mon cœur se serra. Je crus que j'allais mourir, cette certitude s'ancrant dans mon cerveau avec la force d'un bloc de béton. Je ne verrais pas le soleil se lever demain. Je hurlais à nouveau mais mon cri se mua en un râle roque. J'entendis tout à coup les pas de l'homme qui arrivait derrière moi, les branches craquaient, les feuillages crissaient et je savais pourtant qu'il n'était pas loin derrière moi, mais il venait seulement d'arriver. Se pourrait-il que cette douleur n'ait duré que quelques instants ?

Je me retournais vers lui, toujours à quatre pattes, et il se recula aussitôt, sortant sa baguette. Mais je n'avais plus vraiment conscience de ce que je faisais, aussi, je me ramassais sur moi-même et utilisais mes pieds pour bondir sur lui. Je sentis mes bras partir en avant, mon corps qui se courbait et je le percutais de plein fouet, le mordant à l'épaule avec force. J'enfonçais mes dents dans sa peau et je l'entendis crier. Je l'assommais d'un coup de poing pour le faire taire et une fois sûre qu'il ne me causerait plus de soucis, je fis demi-tour et me mis à courir dans la direction empruntée auparavant. J'entendais des bruissements, ceux des animaux qui s'enfuyaient à mon passage mais il n'y avait plus rien de menaçant. Je le sentais. Comme je sentais une douleur cuisante au niveau de ma hanche. Mon souffle s'était précipité et je me pris le pied dans une des racines qui sortaient de la terre. Je tombais au sol et roulais jusqu'à atterrir brutalement sur la route, incapable de bouger. J'avais mal et la lumière m'aveuglait. Deux chaussures noires et cirées apparurent dans mon champ de vision mais plus elles approchaient, plus j'avais du mal à les distinguer. Ma vision se troublait de plus en plus et les lumières semblèrent se multiplier, me brûlant les yeux. Je les fermais presque instantanément et sombrais dans les méandres de l'inconscient.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voici le premier chapitre ! (oui je sais j'écris assez vite là mais bon, c'est les vacances alors je profite :p pendant les cours ça sera plus lent)

Bonne lecture en espérant que ce début vous plaira :D

* * *

Chapitre 1 : A golden cage is still a cage.

Je pouvais sentir le sol froid sous moi alors que des bruits venaient s'ajouter, d'abord faibles puis de plus en plus audibles, de plus en plus gênants. J'avais mal à chacun de mes muscles, mal à la hanche et mal au bras. Je grognais de douleur et aussitôt, j'entendis quelqu'un qui s'approchait de moi. Cependant, je percevais également les tintements d'un objet en bois, mais chacun des chocs semblait être amortis par quelque chose. Je me demandais bien de quoi il s'agissait. J'ouvris lentement les paupières mais la lumière m'aveugla et je les refermais avant de retenter à nouveau l'expérience. Ma vision était trouble et je distinguais très mal ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Mais par chance, tout se précisa et je distinguais à nouveau les chaussures que j'avais aperçues la veille avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. J'avais échoué. Je m'étais faite rattraper par ces hommes et ils m'avaient emmenée je ne sais où. Mais en tout cas je n'étais pas en sécurité. Je me redressais difficilement et fixais l'homme qui me sondait de ses yeux marron. Je remarquai la porte à droite et je m'élançai pour m'enfuir mais je fus stoppée dans ma course, étranglée par une chaine. Mon souffle fut coupé et je tombai en arrière. Je posai mes mains sur le métal pour le repousser loin de moi mais je me rendis compte qu'il était solidement attaché autour de mon cou.

Je baissais les yeux vers mes mains. Elles étaient pourvues de griffes acérées, couvertes de poils noires et ne ressemblait plus du tout à des mains mais à des pattes d'animal ! Je poussais un cri d'effroi qui se mua en rugissement et me reculai précipitamment jusqu'à heurter quelque chose. Je sursautai et me retournai, c'était une armoire, et j'avais eu le temps de voir une queue noire qui visiblement m'appartenait. La panique me submergea et la chaine se mit à m'étrangler. Je me jetai au sol, et roulai sur le dos, ruai dans des mouvements désespérés pour me débarrasser de cette attache mais aussi parce que je ne contrôlais aucune de mes actions. La queue me gênait, mes quatre pattes aussi. C'était impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas être un animal. Je grognai, continuant de mes débattre contre des ennemis invisibles, cherchant à briser cette chaine qui m'entravait, me retenant prisonnière, me privant de ma liberté et me rendant soumise à n'importe quelle personne.

Un coup sur la tête me stoppa dans mes mouvements, me tirant un gémissement de douleur. Je me roulai sur le côté pour me retrouver sur le ventre et je me remis laborieusement debout. Je toisais l'homme et me rendit compte qu'il m'avait frappé avec sa canne. Je laissais échapper un feulement sans m'en rendre vraiment compte et les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en tête. La douleur. C'était ça. J'étais tellement paniquée et aveuglée par la douleur que je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'étais plus humaine. J'étais dominée par mon instinct animal. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas cette transformation. Pourquoi étais-je devenue un félin ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout, qui était cet homme ?

Je le détaillais et remarquais qu'il s'appuyait sur sa jambe gauche, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait besoin d'une canne parce que sa jambe droite était inutilisable. Il était mince et pas vraiment grand pour un homme. En tout cas, il faisait moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt, ça c'était certain mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment estimer sa taille exacte vu que je n'étais plus humaine à mon grand malheur. Quant à son visage, il avait la peau pâle qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosée. Mais ce qui me captiva le plus chez lui était son regard clair et expressif. Je pouvais observer sa détermination mais aussi une lueur malicieuse qui m'étonna. Je sentais également le doux parfum de lys qui flottait dans la pièce à chacun de ses mouvements. Je tentais de m'asseoir mais je ne réussis qu'à m'écraser la queue. Agacée, je retentais l'expérience pour l'écarter de la place que je visais mais de toute évidence, contrôler ce nouveau membre n'était pas des plus aisés. J'y parvins enfin et ramenai mes pattes avant contre mon corps pour m'y appuyer. L'humain s'approcha de moi, une main tendue en signe d'apaisement et surtout, pour que je lui fasse confiance. La paume tournées vers le ciel, elle n'était pas menaçante, je le savais pour avoir eu moi-même des chats et avoir employé cette méthode pour gagner leur confiance. Je ne bronchais pas et continuais de l'observer, me demandant bien qui il était car il ne ressemblait à aucun de mes poursuivants. Et force était de constater que vu le mobilier, je n'étais pas dans un cachot mais dans une maison. Je lançais un coup d'œil à mon flanc et remarquais un bandage autour de mon poitrail. Il y avait des tâches de sang qui semblaient dater un peu. Il m'avait soigné… Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui et l'examinais pendant qu'il faisait son petit manège.

- Je ne compte pas te faire de mal, calmes toi.

Je me laissai tomber, allongée face à lui et attendais qu'il approche sa main pour faire mine de la renifler. Je ne voulais pas me faire passer pour un animal, j'étais une humaine même si pour le moment, je n'en avais pas l'apparence. Je n'en pouvais plus, épuisée par tous ces évènements qui succédaient à une vitesse sidérante. Quand le vieil homme était apparu devant ma porte, j'avais été très surprise par sa tenue qui n'était pas du tout habituelle. D'autant plus que même s'il avait tenté quelques mots de français, il avait tout de suite enchainé avec l'anglais, fort heureusement pour moi, j'avais un très bon niveau dans cette matière dû à mes voyages linguistiques nombreux et réguliers. Cependant, quand il s'était mis à parler de son école pour les gens comme moi, j'avais commencé à avoir peur. Je savais que je pouvais faire de la magie, je le savais depuis mes quatorze ans mais peut-être qu'on s'en était rendu compte et qu'on voulait m'interner… Je n'étais pas folle et je ne faisais de mal à personne, je n'avais aucune raison de partir dans cette « école » qui à mon sens avait plutôt l'air d'être un asile. J'avais pris un taxi pour rejoindre l'aéroport et avais acheté un billet pour rejoindre New York, remerciant mentalement ma grande tante et mon grand-père pour le compte en banque qu'ils m'avaient ouvert avant de mourir. Je sentis le contact de la main sur le haut de ma tête et je repris connexion avec la réalité. Je l'observais, il n'était pas très loin de moi. Et la caresse me tira un frisson de plaisir qui se répercuta tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale et un léger ronronnement m'échappa.

- D'où tu viens toi ? Tu t'es échappée d'un zoo ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix douce où j'entendais quelques notes d'un accent qui m'était inconnu mais qui n'était pas du tout déplaisant.

J'aurais bien voulu répondre que j'étais une humaine, que non je ne m'étais pas échappée d'un zoo et que j'étais une française en fuite. Mais malheureusement, je savais que j'en étais désormais incapable et que la seule chose que je pouvais faire était émettre des grognements. Il se redressa et posa ses deux mains sur sa canne pour s'y appuyer avant de secouer la tête avec un air désabusé.

- Comme si tu allais me répondre, tu n'es qu'un animal. Soupira-t-il.

Je grognai et me redressai en signe de mécontentement, ma queue battant l'air de façon automatique. Mes oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière et mes babines remontèrent, découvrant mes crocs qui devaient surement être assez menaçant. En tout cas il se recula de deux pas et me lança un regard surpris puis il eut un sourire ironique.

- Arrête de grogner veux-tu, tu n'es pas en position de force dearie.

De quel droit osait-il me parler comme ça cet imbécile ?! Je n'étais pas son petit toutou. Enfin, vu que j'étais attachée par une chaine et qu'en plus de cela j'étais blessée, il n'avait pas vraiment tort sur le fait que je ne pouvais pas vraiment le menacer. En tout cas, ce n'était pas un de mes agresseurs, il ne savait pas que j'étais une humaine donc il n'était pas avec eux car si une chose était sûre, c'est qu'ils m'auraient retrouvés sans aucun problème car une panthère dans les bois, ça ne courait pas les rues. Et ils avaient connaissances de mes capacités surnaturelles, pas que je me sois déjà transformée ainsi, mais ils devaient surement imaginer que c'était dans mes cordes. D'habitude, je pouvais repousser des gens sans les toucher ou sous le coup de la colère, j'avais coupé la respiration de certains, ne sachant pas vraiment comment j'avais été capable de faire ça. Au début, mes dons m'avaient effrayée, puis j'avais appris à les maitriser au bout de nombreuses années mais visiblement, cette part de moi-même ne cessait de me surprendre car je n'aurais jamais imaginé être capable de repousser ce jet enflammé hier, et surtout, de me transformer en animal. Le problème était que je n'avais aucune idée de comment me retransformer et que la possibilité que je passe ma vie sous cette forme ne me tentait pas vraiment.

L'homme se retourna et attrapa un sac à main noir. Je le connaissais bien parce qu'il s'agissait du mien. Celui où je laissais toujours mon ordinateur et quelques-unes de mes affaires de dessin. C'était un sac bien particulier que j'avais acheté à Paris dans une boutique cachée dans une rue très peu fréquentée. Ils y vendaient des objets magiques, la femme qui gérait le magasin m'avait pris sous son aile et m'avait proposé un poste à mi-temps quand elle avait appris que je ne connaissais rien de la magie hormis ce que je savais en manier. Elle m'avait un peu parlé de son monde, de l'école Beauxbatons, une école de sorcellerie française qui visiblement, n'avait pas jugé intéressant de me donner des cours et de m'inscrire en son sein. Elisa, la propriétaire du magasin, me rémunérait en gallions, la monnaie sorcière et au bout de quelques mois, j'avais pu m'acheter ce sac bien pratique.  
Quand j'avais pris la fuite, c'était la seule chose que j'avais pu prendre dans la précipitation et quand j'avais volé la moto, je l'y avais attaché. Cependant, lorsque j'étais tombée et que j'avais dû courir dans les bois pour échapper aux hommes, je n'avais pas pensé à le prendre, effaçant son existence de ma mémoire pendant tout le temps de la course poursuite que j'avais subi.

Je regardais à nouveau l'humain et je le vis sortir mes vêtements. Un pantalon noir qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, comme la plupart de mes autres habits. Je rougis en voyant mes sous-vêtements rejoindre le carrelage mais dans un sens, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir vraiment pu rougir vu ma forme, en tout cas, ça ne se voyait pas ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Il tomba sur mon ordinateur et fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il enfonça son bras dans le sac jusqu'à arriver à l'épaule et le ressortit pour se tourner vers mois, l'air des plus surpris.

- Qui que soit la personne à qui appartenait ce sac, elle n'est visiblement pas une simple humaine. Ou en tout cas, elle a au moins un objet magique.

Etonnamment, bien qu'il eut montré sa stupéfaction, il ne semblait pas effrayé, énervé ou méfiant. Non. Pour lui, c'était comme si c'était normal, voire fascinant. A croire qu'il avait déjà vu ce genre de choses, que c'était courant pour lui. Pourtant, si c'était si commun à ses yeux, il devait être un sorcier également et aurait donc normalement dû se rendre compte que je n'étais pas un animal mais bien une humaine. D'ailleurs, vu mon gabarit, je n'étais pas dans le rang petit chat trop mignon mais bien dans celui des grands félins, et comme j'avais un pelage noir ponctué de taches plus foncées, presque invisibles, je me doutais que j'étais une panthère noire. Toujours était-il que l'homme connaissait la magie.

Il posa le sac sur la table basse qui nous faisait face et vu que nous étions dans une salle à manger, je me demandais vaguement comment il avait pu m'attacher à quelque chose de suffisamment solide pour me retenir sous cette forme, quoique… En me retournant, je venais de me rendre compte que la chaine me rattachait à un radiateur en fonte. J'observais à nouveau l'homme qui sortit mon classeur de dessins ainsi que mes crayons. Je savais qu'il était remplit de portraits d'acteurs et d'actrices que j'aimais bien, mais également d'esquisses des personnages que j'avais imaginé pour le dessin animé que je créais grâce à un logiciel installé sur mon ordinateur. C'était ce qui était bien dans la fac de dessin où j'avais choisi de faire mes études. J'assistais à des cours pour apprendre à créer des dessins animés, j'apprenais à créer des logos et surtout, je pouvais dessiner des modèles vivants ce qui était tout simplement génial.

L'inconnu tira un fauteuil et s'assit face à moi, me lançant quelques regards pour voir ce que je faisais, surement pour être sûr que je n'allais pas à nouveau tenter quelque chose. Je n'aimais pas qu'il fouille dans mes affaires ainsi mais c'était peut-être le seul moyen que j'avais pour qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas un félin mais bien une humaine et qu'il m'aide à retrouver mon apparence originelle s'il en était capable. Il ouvrit le classeur et s'intéressa aux dessins, semblant détailler les personnages avec une attention assez étrange. Pourquoi ne pas survoler cette partie ? Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à comprendre qui j'étais.

- Tiens, Anthony Hopkins, le dessinateur a de bons goûts. Sourit-il.

Je penchais la tête de côté, étonnée qu'il apprécie cet acteur que je trouvais tout simplement génial ! Tout comme Jeremy Irons. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour mieux observer un dessin. Je savais duquel il s'agissait, celui de mon père biologique tel que je me l'imaginais. Je n'avais aucune connaissance sur son identité ou celle de ma mère. Ils m'avaient abandonnés sans me laisser la moindre chance de les retrouver, d'au moins savoir quelque chose d'eux. La seule chose qu'ils avaient bien voulu me donner était mon prénom. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant. Mes parents m'avaient annoncés à mes seize ans qu'ils m'avaient adoptée mais bien qu'ils aient essayés de m'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, il s'était avéré qu'ils ne savaient pas plus de choses que moi sur mes géniteurs. J'avais donc décidé de freiner mes recherches, acceptant enfin que s'ils m'avaient abandonnés, c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi et visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas non plus que je les connaisse maintenant que j'étais adulte.

- Abandonné aussi… Murmura l'homme.

Je me tournais vers lui et remarquais que son regard s'était voilé de tristesse et qu'il caressait le dessin du pouce. Il semblait vraiment troublé par ce qu'il voyait et il finit par tourner la page alors que je me demandais bien pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Avait-il été abandonné lui aussi ? J'aurais voulu lui demander mais j'en étais bien incapable et il ne me restais plus qu'à deviner, imaginer sa vie pour comprendre qui il était. Mais surtout, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de redevenir humaine.

- Plutôt la dessinatrice à vrai dire… Il y a trop de portraits d'hommes, et son écriture est légère, féminine.

Je clignais un instant des yeux, stupéfaite qu'il ait réussi à deviner ça rien qu'à mon écriture et au contenu du classeur qu'il referma et posa sur la table avant de me fixer avec une intensité telle qu'elle me mit mal à l'aise. Je frottais le sol de ma patte et il s'approcha de moi doucement pour ne pas m'affoler. Je me relevai et attendis qu'il soit en face de moi, à quelques centimètres.

- Tu n'es pas des plus agressives pour une panthère dangereuse qui serait capable de me broyer la main en un rien de temps, dearie.

Je frottais ma tête contre sa main pour lui signifier que je ne comptais pas le blesser et qu'il pouvait s'approcher sans crainte. Après tout, je n'allais pas faire de mal à la seule personne qui pourrait m'aider à sortir du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourrée. A croire que j'avais un don pour m'attirer les pires ennuis.

Il m'effleura la colonne vertébrale dans une caresse douce qui me fit faire le dos rond pour finalement reprendre ma posture initiale, des ronronnements s'échappant de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse les retenir. C'était très étrange comme sensation mais en même temps, très plaisant. Je sentais des frissons qui parcouraient mon corps tandis que ma cage thoracique se gonflait à un rythme régulier alors que mon cœur, lui, battait la chamade. Ses mains se glissèrent vers mon bandage et il l'enleva avec précaution. Je sentis une vive douleur au niveau de la plaie et je grognais. Il attrapa d'autres bandes qu'il avait disposées à côté de lui et l'enroula autour de mon corps afin de panser la blessure qu'avait dû me faire ce sorcier à qui j'avais mordu l'épaule. C'était à partir de ce moment que j'avais eu mal au flanc de toute façon. Il s'éloigna ensuite de moi après une dernière caresse et quitta la pièce.  
Je me retrouvais donc seule dans cette salle à manger, au mobilier de style ancien. En effet, il y avait une grande horloge en bois usé, comme celles dans les cafés d'antan. Un canapé sombre en cuir à l'air confortable. Il y avait également une télévision avec un lecteur dvd mais vu le peu de place que prenaient ces objets, je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient pas des plus importants pour lui. Je remarquais également un rouet dans un coin avec un tabouret non loin.

Je vis mon « sauveur » revenir, apportant avec lui une assiette contenant un gigot cru. L'odeur était délicieuse et aussitôt, je sentis la faim faire surface. Je voulais cette viande et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être dégoutée. C'était de la viande crue ! Bon d'accord j'étais sous une forme animale qui ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si sa viande était cuite ou non mais j'étais aussi humaine ! Je pensais comme un humain et il était hors de question que je mange ça. Mais l'odeur était envoutante et ma partie de prédateur m'ordonnait d'arrêter mes caprices de star et de manger. Il déposa l'assiette à quelques centimètres de moi et la résistance se fit nettement plus dure alors qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau et revenait pour déposer un bol remplit de lait. Cette odeur aussi était alléchante et en plus de cela, je savais que c'était mangeable sans risque en tant qu'humaine. Cependant, restait à savoir comment boire. Je me rapprochais doucement du bol et décidais de tremper ma gueule dedans, oubliant momentanément que mon nez était juste au-dessus. Je sentis que le liquide entrait dans mes narines et je me reculais brusquement, crachotant et soufflant pour expulser le lait. Je vis un large sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme.

- Quel étrange animal tu fais. Tu n'es pas vraiment douée…

Je lui lançais un regard noir et sortis la langue pour laper la boisson même si je trouvais cette technique longue et fastidieuse. Je parvins tout de même à boire la quantité que je voulais avant de me reculer et d'observer le gigot qui me faisait de l'œil. Je mourrais de faim et il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Je n'étais pas une humaine pour le moment et mon corps ne réagissait pas de la même façon. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les sensations que me procurait une simple caresse sur la tête. Je posais une patte sur l'os et mordis dans la viande à pleine dents, arrachant des lambeaux de peau et les mastiquant avec application, profitant de la saveur fondante et tout à fait délicieuse de la nourriture. Je ne me serais pas attendu à ça mais au final, c'était vraiment bon !

L'homme, lui, ouvrit mon ordinateur portable mais resta bloqué devant le mot de passe. Visiblement, il n'était pas un professionnel de l'informatique et avec ce qu'il savait de moi, il était impossible qu'il trouve le code qui n'avait pas de rapport avec les personnes que je dessinais ou mes affaires. J'étais très mal partie pour retrouver ma forme originelle. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je la retrouverais seulement un jour ? Un vent de panique me submergea et mon cœur s'accéléra alors que ma queue fouettait l'air. Je grattais le sol de mes griffes mais il était clair qu'elles n'allaient pas traverser le carrelage. Elles émirent un crissement assez sinistre et il releva la tête pour m'observer. Il poussa un juron et reposa l'ordinateur sur la table basse avec un agacement visible.

- Ta maitresse ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de m'aider. Soupira-t-il. D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'une panthère faisait dans la forêt et comment tu t'es fait ces blessures.

Il était évident que les panthères ne couraient pas dans les forêts des Etats-Unis et ne se mutilaient pas… Je commençais vraiment à douter de sa capacité de déduction mais espérais qu'avec ces questions qu'ils se posaient, il parviendrait à comprendre que je n'étais pas un vrai animal. En attendant, je me roulais en boule et l'observais alors qu'il réfléchissait.

- Normalement, si tu es ici, c'est que tu viens d'un conte. Comme le loup du Shérif qui était en fait le chasseur. Cependant, si on prend exemple sur les amis de cette chère Cendrillon, comme la souris Gus, tu es normalement sensée être devenue humaine si tu es Bagheera. A supposer que ce conte-là soit réel puisque je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Mowgli.

La surprise me cloua sur place. Pourquoi parlait-il de contes sensés _réellement_ exister ? Alors soit il avait carrément pété un plomb et j'avais « élu domicile » chez un fou, soit il disait la vérité et des personnages de contes existaient réellement. Cependant, le fait qu'il parlait d'une transformation chez la souris de Cendrillon m'indiquait qu'il y avait eu des changements dans ces contes. Est-ce qu'il y avait un monde parallèle au notre ? Ou caché comme celui de la magie ? Ou alors était-ce juste une façon de parler et les contes étaient justes modernisés et des personnes avaient vécues les mêmes histoires ?

Cependant, le fait qu'il n'ait pas semblé étonné par la magie me faisait retirer la dernière hypothèse. Et comme la magie existait, que je le savais et que l'homme avait tout de même un comportement normal. Enfin, non, on n'accueillait pas des panthères chez soi et on ne la dorlotait pas comme un bébé alors qu'on l'avait trouvée errante dans les bois et que visiblement, on n'avait jamais eu d'autres animaux de ce genre. Mais il n'avait pas de troubles compulsifs ou toute autre chose indiquant une névrose. Et de toute façon, depuis mes quatorze ans, j'avais sérieusement revu ma définition de la normalité et de l'impossible. Donc à mon sens, il était plutôt sain d'esprit.

- Donc tu es forcément d'ici. Peut-être l'animal de quelqu'un qui depuis la malédiction, errait dans les bois. Pour ça, il va falloir que je demande à cette chère Regina vu que c'est elle qui a défini les nouvelles vies dans ce monde. Cependant, elle ne sait pas que je me souviens de qui je suis, donc je ne peux pas lui poser ce genre de questions sans lui faire comprendre que je tire les ficelles. Il va donc falloir que je trouve par moi-même qui tu es.

Bah mon vieux, ce n'était pas gagné… Je ne savais pas du tout qui était Regina et d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qui il était lui, même dans cet autre monde, vu qu'il laissait entendre qu'il y en avait un second. En tout cas, ils étaient là par le fait d'un sortilège, qui devait sans doute être très puissant pour transporter tout un peuple. Parce que oui, je ne doutais pas qu'il avait amené beaucoup de monde ici vu qu'il parlait de plusieurs contes, sous entendant que la plupart existaient.

Il se leva et me lança un bref regard.

- Je vais y aller dearie. Essaie de ne pas mettre la pagaille pendant mon absence. Il faudra que je te trouve un nom en attendant, même si dearie te va bien…

Il me lança un regard moqueur puis quitta la pièce et je poussais un grognement dépité. J'étais de nouveau seule et des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas qui il était mais il venait d'un autre monde et surtout, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il pensait que je venais de son monde. Se pouvait-il que mes parents soient nés là-bas ?

Dans tous les cas, j'étais très mal partie et ça m'étonnerait qu'il trouve mon prénom. L'unique souvenir de mes parents. Lilwen.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite prochainement :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review ça fait toujours plaisir et si des choses vous paraissent bizarres, je pourrais peut-être vous éclairer :)  
Bonne journée !


	3. Chapter 2

Et voilà! Le deuxième chapitre en ligne! En espérant que vous allez aimer :)

* * *

****

Chapitre 2 : You be the beast and I'll be the beauty

Je sursautais en entendant la poignée de la porte d'entrée bouger. Je m'étais endormie quelques heures après son départ et force était de constater qu'il était déjà rentré. Cependant, quand les pas retentirent dans la pièce, je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme mais bien de quelqu'un d'autre et de plus corpulent, le bruit était différent, plus pesant. Il avançait en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible ce qui indiquait que soit il s'agissait d'un ami de l'homme et qu'il était au courant de ma présence, soit il n'avait pas à être là. J'entendis le tintement d'objets et le crissement d'un sac poubelle. Effectivement, il était entré par effraction et il s'agissait d'un voleur.

Je me relevai pour adopter une posture un peu plus menaçante en attendant qu'il entre dans la pièce. Je savais que s'il n'approchait pas suffisamment, je ne pourrais rien faire pour arrêter le voleur et j'espérais qu'il ne me remarquerait pas. La table basse était trop loin pour que je puisse me cacher en dessous, mais je pouvais toujours m'allonger pour être masquée par le meuble. Je me mis aussitôt en position et attendis patiemment qu'il entre, prête à lui sauter dessus si l'occasion se présentait ou au moins tenter de l'intimider. Je vis ses pieds et l'entendis prendre quelques objets supplémentaires sans pour autant s'approcher de l'endroit où je me cachais et je compris qu'il n'en ferait rien. Je me redressai et vis l'homme, dos à moi. En effet, il était corpulent et visiblement, il n'avait pas une vie des plus aisées vu ses vêtements usés. Mais il était également assez âgé, plus de cinquante ans à ce que criaient ses cheveux gris. Je poussais un cri menaçant oscillant entre le feulement et le rugissement qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Il fit volte-face et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur en me voyant. Il recula jusqu'à heurter le mur, tenant toujours son sac en main. Je marchais vers la droite sans le quitter des yeux, ma queue battant l'air et mes muscles roulant sous ma peau à chacun de mes pas. Je découvris mes crocs et sortis mes griffes en agrémentant le tout d'un grognement inquiétant. Il partit en courant, emmenant malheureusement les objets avec lui. Je n'avais pas réussi à le retenir mais au moins il était partit et n'avait pas pu voler tout ce qu'il voulait. Je me demandais bien qui ça pouvait être pour entrer ainsi, surtout que vu son visage, il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Si je me concentrais sur ce que j'avais perçu, il n'était pas mauvais, juste effrayé. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Je retournai à ma place initiale pour boire un peu de lait et m'allonger, attendant que le temps passe en réfléchissant à un moyen de me retransformer. Je ne voulais pas rester sous cette apparence plus longtemps mais quelque chose me soufflait que je n'étais pas prête de m'en sortir. Des bruits de pas retentirent et cette fois ci, je reconnus la démarche de l'homme qui m'avait soigné. Il prit quelque chose de métallique et bien plus lourd qu'une clé mais pas autant qu'un vase à en juger. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un pistolet quand j'entendis le bruit du cran de sécurité qu'il enlevait. Et quelques secondes plus tard il entrait dans la pièce. Il avait l'air inquiet de voir quelqu'un surgir pour lui tirer dessus, mais d'un autre côté il avait l'air aussi certain qu'il serait capable de se défendre et de faire passer l'envie à celui qui l'avait cambriolé de réitéré l'expérience si jamais il lui tombait dessus. Des bruits de pas très léger retentirent et je m'empressais de me rapprocher de la table basse pour me dissimuler derrière. L'homme vit mon mouvement et se retourna au moment où la nouvelle venue entrait dans la pièce et faisait grincer le parquet. C'était une femme, plutôt jeune avec des cheveux blonds remarquais-je après un petit coup d'œil.

- Shérif Swan… Fit l'homme.

- Vos voisins ont vu la porte ouverte et m'ont prévenue. Répondit-elle d'une voix où pointait une once de méfiance.

- J'ai visiblement été cambriolé.

- C'est drôle ce que ça vous arrive souvent. Ironisa-t-elle alors qu'ils baissaient tous les deux leurs armes.

- He bien, j'ai du mal à me faire aimer de mes congénères. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix légèrement dangereuse.

Elle sortit son portable mais visiblement, mon sauveur savait qui était le voleur et ce qu'il lui avait volé. En même temps, vu qu'il n'avait pu faire que ces deux pièces avant que je ne lui fasse peur, le propriétaire avait vite fait de remarquer ce qu'il lui manquait. Elle ne semblait pas de l'avis de quitter la maison après avoir abandonné ses recherches et le menaça de le mettre derrière les barreaux pour « obstruction à l'ordre public » ce qui, évidemment, ne plut pas à l'homme.

- D'accord, il s'appelle Moe French, il est fleuriste. Il ne me remboursait plus un prêt et nous avons eu une petite dispute sur la façon de régler la situation. Assura-t-il.

- Je vais aller lui en parler.

- Oh je n'en doute pas, si vous le trouvez avant moi. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit frémir. Vous savez, il arrive souvent malheur aux gens qui se comportent mal.

Je venais de me rendre compte à quel point cet homme était dangereux et mes nouveaux sens me criaient que sous ses airs fragiles se cachait quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à tout faire, même le pire, pour arriver à ses fins. Pourtant, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'homme que j'avais découvert avant qu'il ne parte. Il m'avait alors parut sensible, blessé au plus profond de lui-même.

- C'est une menace monsieur Gold?

Il fronça les sourcils et adopta un air innocent qui pourtant n'avait rien de rassurant, au contraire.

- Une constatation.

Elle quitta la pièce et il me lança un bref regard, enfin, là où j'étais dissimulée, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Bonne chance.

Elle ferma la porte de la porte de la maison et je l'entendis entrer dans sa voiture, un vase explosa à droite, devant moi. Je sursautais et regardait les éclats de poterie éparpillés sur le sol et l'air furieux qu'affichait mon sauveur qui visiblement s'appelait Gold. Il donna un violent coup de canne dans un meuble en verre qui renfermait de la vaisselle et un bruit assourdissant retentit à l'impact. Il se tourna vers moi et je m'aplatis au sol, consciente qu'il risquait de passer sa colère sur moi. Ses yeux d'un marron oscillant entre le chocolat et le caramel me fixaient, me faisant me sentir assez mal. Je décidais tout de même soutenir le sien et à ma grande surprise, malgré l'aspect dangereux qu'il dégageait, je voyais à nouveau ce pâle fantôme logé au fond de sa pupille. Cette tristesse poignante qui me submergea sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. On lui a pris quelque chose à laquelle il tenait énormément, c'était certain.

Au final, je m'étais toujours dis qu'il valait se méfier des personnes trop gentilles dès la première fois qu'on les voyait. Comme ce Dumbledore qui m'avait flatté pour ensuite vanter les mérites de son école pour ensuite afficher un air dangereux et implacable. Il n'y avait plus de vieillard fragile mais bien un homme qui voulait m'emmener avec lui. Et maintenant que j'y repensais, je comprenais qu'il n'avait pas mentis, qu'il était un sorcier comme ces hommes qui m'avaient poursuivis mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au fait qu'il me veuille à tout prix et pour le moment je l'avais placé dans la case « personne à ne pas fréquenter sous aucun prétexte ». Gold était différent, certes il avait été gentil avec moi lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé mais d'un autre côté, il venait de montrer qu'il pouvait être violent. Cependant, cette lueur de tristesse qu'il y avait au fond de son regard me criait qu'il était un homme blessé, meurtri et que malgré ce qui pouvait m'arriver, je devais l'aider. J'avais déjà tenté de me suicider après que mes amis m'aient abandonnés les uns après les autres en voyant que j'étais anormale. Seule ma famille m'avait soutenue, mais je devais aussi ma vie à Naïla qui avait été là pour moi. Je ne voulais pas le laisser alors que je voyais qu'il souffrait. Je me relevais et m'approchai de lui autant que me le permettait la chaine qui m'entravait sans le quitter des yeux et je fis tout pour mettre de la gentillesse dans ce regard mais aussi lui dire silencieusement que j'étais là et qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Il s'approcha et je ne bougeai pas. S'il me frappait, tant pis. Au lieu de ça, il posa sa main sur ma tête et la glissa vers ce qui me maintenait ici. Il desserra le « collier » et me l'enleva. Aussitôt, un sentiment de soulagement me saisit. J'étais déjà plus libre qu'avant et c'était vraiment une bonne chose.

- Dire que cet imbécile, en plus d'avoir fait en sorte que Belle se suicide, me vole. Cracha-t-il avec colère. J'aurais dû lancer cette malédiction moi-même comme ça, au lieu de le laisser vivre en ayant perdu la mémoire de qui il était autrefois, je l'aurais fait mourir. Je l'aurais fait souffrir pour ce qu'il lui a fait.

Je commençais à comprendre un peu le fonctionnement de la malédiction dont il m'avait parlé. De ce que je comprenais, les personnages de contes avaient étés transportés dans notre monde, et ils ne savaient plus qui ils étaient. Visiblement, on avait réécrit leur vie, sauf dans le cas de Regina et de Gold. D'ailleurs la fille dont il parlait me faisait penser à l'héroïne de la Belle et la bête vu qu'elle avait le même nom, mais celle du dessin animé n'avait pas mis fin à ses jours et encore moins à cause de son père qui d'ailleurs était très gentil. De plus je ne voyais même pas qui était l'homme qui s'occupait de moi dans cet autre univers. Il ne ressemblait à aucun personnage et je n'étais même pas sûr que son histoire fût réelle. Il avait dit que le chasseur de blanche neige avait un loup mais dans le conte il n'en avait pas. Pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il disait la vérité, il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge dans sa voix ou sur son visage. Mais peut-être qu'il était lui-même convaincu de la véracité de ses propos ? Mais la magie existait c'était un fait inéluctable et donc il ne pouvait mentir à ce sujet. Cependant, il avait parlé de Regina et m'avait dit que c'était elle qui avait créé les nouvelles histoires, donc je pouvais en conclure que c'était elle qui avait lancé la malédiction, mais dans quel but ? Et qui était-elle si elle venait réellement du monde des contes ?

- Ca oui ! Les contes disney, une stupidité incroyable ! Bien loin de notre véritable histoire. Il n'y a qu'à voir Regina qui déteste Snow pour sa beauté. Ridicule ! Il y a des raisons bien plus profondes à leur haine. Et faire passer le père de Belle pour un gentil vieillard qui accepte que sa fille se marie avec une bête. Oh non. Quand elle est rentrée chez elle ils ont essayé de la exorciser car elle avait passé plusieurs années avec moi et que j'avais tué Gaston.  
Certes c'était vrai, je l'avais transformé en fleur pour l'offrir à Belle mais elle n'en savait rien ! Ils l'ont fait souffrir et elle s'est jetée du haut d'une tour et tout ça par ma faute. C'est MA faute !

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus trace de colère, des larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues et je compris qui il était. La bête. Cette bête qui au fond d'elle cachait un homme bon, et même si visiblement les histoires n'étaient pas réellement les même, je savais qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Je le sentais. Je frottais ma tête contre son épaule pour lui montrer mon soutien. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était si furieux, il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait et à mon avis, on lui avait volé le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait d'elle. En tout cas, il avait répondu à ma question silencieuse, Regina était la méchante reine de Blanche Neige. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je commençais à réellement le croire. Sa main s'attarda sur ma nuque qu'il caressait avec tristesse.

- D'abord Milah qui est partie avec cet imbécile de capitaine Hook, ensuite Cora qui s'était arraché son propre cœur pour ne plus m'aimer. Dommage qu'arracher un cœur quand on est un sorcier ne suffise pas pour tuer quelqu'un mais qu'il faille en plus réduire l'organe en cendres. J'aurais adoré qu'elle meurt après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Toujours est-il que j'avais perdu Belle. Et puis bien avant ça, j'avais aussi perdu mon fils. Au final, peut-être qu'ils ont raison, je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur. Chaque personne que j'ai aimée et qui m'ait aimé en retour a fini par mourir ou par ne plus jamais vouloir me revoir.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots et cette fois-ci, il se mit à pleurer, secoué par des sanglots qui me fendirent le cœur. Il était seul et se haïssait lui-même. Ce n'était pas un bon mélange et surtout, quelque chose de très, très dur à vivre. Je posais ma patte sur son genou et il me lança un regard humide auquel je répondis par une vague de soutien que je tentais de faire passer à travers cet échange. Je lui donnais un petit coup de tête contre la joue et je finis par appuyer mes deux pattes sur ses épaules pour le renverser sous moi et lui lécher le cou après quelques secondes d'hésitation. J'avais beau être une humaine, pour le moment je devais me faire au fait que j'étais une panthère et que si je devais montrer mon affection, les câlins et les bisous n'étaient pas de mises. Je ne pouvais que me frotter contre lui ou le lécher pour lui signifier que j'étais là pour le soutenir. J'avais longtemps était seule, reniée par mes amis et je savais ce que c'était que de perdre des êtres qui vous étaient chers. Je savais qu'on avait l'impression qu'on vous arrachez une partie de vous-même et que les jours, les mois, les années qui suivent, on passe son temps à se demander si au fond, ce n'était pas nous le problème. Si on n'avait pas fait telle chose, peut-être que ça se serait passé autrement. Et au final, vient le dégout de soi-même. Impossible à combattre si on était seul car de toute manière, si on était seul, c'était parce qu'on n'était pas digne d'intérêt non ?

Je me reculai pour le laisser se relever alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es vraiment spéciale dearie mais c'est peut-être ça qui me fait t'apprécier.

Je fus surprise par ses paroles alors qu'il se mettait debout avec quelques difficultés. Je m'en voulus un peu, ayant oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite.

- J'ai des problèmes à régler, reste ici, je reviendrai tard ce soir.

Et il s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée. Je le suivis et m'arrêtais à la porte qui séparait le couloir du salon. Il ferma la porte avec un dernier regard pour moi et me laissa à nouveau seule. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais affiché un grand sourire. J'étais libre de mes mouvements et je pouvais faire ce que bon me semblait. Je pouvais partir si je le souhaitais, mais pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'ici j'étais en sécurité. Après tout, n'avait-il pas dit que seuls des personnages de contes pouvaient entrer dans cette ville ? Peut-être que mes parents venaient de ce monde… Il fallait que j'en sache plus et de toute manière, mes seuls espoirs de retrouver ma forme originelle venaient de ce monsieur Gold qui semblait s'y connaitre en matière de magie. Je retournais dans le salon et me dirigeais dans une pièce où se trouvaient les escaliers que je gravis précautionneusement, peu habituée à avoir quatre pattes. Je parvins finalement en haut des marches sans trop de problèmes. J'étais dans un grand couloir plutôt sombre et je décidais d'exploser la partie gauche. Malheureusement pour moi, toutes les portes étaient fermées. Je tentais dans l'autre sens et à mon grand soulagement, un des accès était libre. Je pénétrais dans une pièce à la tapisserie violine, avec un grand lit ancien en bois sombre. Il y avait des cadres représentant des paysages de forêt ou de montagne et deux lampes de chevet. Je m'approchais d'un petit bureau en acajou et appuyais mes deux pattes avant sur la chaise pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Je vis un dessin représentant un petit garçon d'environ douze ans sur un papier à l'air très ancien, comme s'il s'agissait d'un parchemin. Il y avait la même expression que monsieur Gold et je devinais aisément que c'était son fils qui était représenté. Je remarquais également d'autres dessins, représentant des schémas compliqués. Ils parlaient de magie, d'un sort qu'il semblait chercher à créer pour retrouver une personne. Sur une autre, je vis les effets de la malédiction. Tout était noté là et je compris alors qu'il en savait bien plus que ce qu'il laissait croire sur ce sortilège. C'était lui qui l'avait créé et il avait fait en sorte que quelqu'un le lance à sa place, mais pourquoi ?

Je lus rapidement ce qui était écrit, ce qui de l'extérieur devait sembler des plus étranges pour une panthère. Maintenant je comprenais nettement mieux. Tous les personnages des contes étaient ici sous de nouvelles identités, loin des personnes qu'ils aimaient car ils ne se souvenaient de rien de leur ancienne vie. Seule Regina se souvenait car elle avait lancé la malédiction, et Gold parce qu'il l'avait créé mais ça, la méchante Reine ne devait pas le savoir. Cependant, dans ce monde, ils n'avaient pas accès à leurs pouvoirs car la magie n'était pas présente ici. De plus, la ville était protégée par un sortilège qui empêchait quiconque ne faisant pas partie de leur monde d'entrer et il arrivait malheur à ceux qui tentaient de quitter la ville et qui étaient sous l'effet du sortilège. Ce qui signifiait en soit que des personnes venant des contes mais ayant quitté leur monde avant la malédiction, comme moi qui était originaire de France, pouvions entrer et sortir de cette ville nommée Storybrooke comme bon nous semblait. Il y avait aussi un passage qui parlait de la fille de Snow et du prince Charming qui s'appelait Emma Swan et était la seule à pouvoir briser la malédiction. Donc le shérif que j'avais vu était la clé pour la liberté de ces gens.

Je reposai mes pattes sur le sol et m'éloignait dans le couloir pour explorer les pièces du bas. Il y avait une cuisine d'aspect ancienne mais chaleureuse. Je ne découvris rien de très intéressant, c'était pareil pour le salon. Cependant, par la porte de la baie vitrée, je pus apercevoir un beau jardin bien entretenu. Il y avait également une porte que je n'avais pas pu franchir mais je devinais à la fraicheur qui en émanait qu'elle menait au garage. Je retournais dans la pièce où j'étais autrefois attachée et montais sur le canapé pour m'y allonger de tout mon long en étouffant un bâillement. La transformation et mes blessures m'avaient fatiguée et je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Quand je me réveillais, bien plus tard, je remarquais que la nuit était tombée et que la pièce était baignée dans la lueur argentée de la lune. Je lançais un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était quatre heures du matin et j'étais certaine que Gold n'était pas encore revenu. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Je sautai sur le sol et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, soucieuse. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Mon espoir de redevenir humaine s'envolait et cet homme à qui je devais la vie aussi. Il était clair que l'homme qui l'avait volé n'était pas très fort ni très courageux et par régler des affaires, j'étais assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il comptait se venger de ce vol. Donc ils avaient dû s'affronter mais je n'étais pas certaine de l'issue de ce combat si jamais Moe French n'était pas seul et se doutait que Gold allait lui faire payer ce délit. Peut-être qu'il était tombé dans un piège ? Ou peut-être que les protections n'étaient pas si efficaces que ça et que Dumbledore avait retrouvé ma trace. Où ces gens qui m'avaient poursuivis dans la forêt, ceux qui disait de moi que j'étais une mangemort. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Des gens qui mangeaient la mort c'était assez étrange… En tout cas, c'étaient des ennemis de ce vieillard qui avait envoyé ces hommes à ma poursuite donc ils étaient surement plus fréquentables. Ou alors ils étaient tout aussi cinglés et dans ces cas-là, je n'étais pas prête de m'en sortir vivante si on me prenait pour l'un des leurs.

Je commençais à faire les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que Gold revienne. En même temps, je réfléchissais à un moyen de reprendre ma forme originelle car visiblement, en tant que panthère, je n'avais aucun pouvoir où en tout cas, leur accès m'était bloqué. Peut-être que ça agissait sous le coup de l'émotion car, après tout, c'était lorsque j'étais terrorisée et paniquée que je m'étais transformée. Devrais-je vivre les mêmes émotions pour reprendre ma forme humaine ? J'espérais que non car je ne souhaitais pas de nouveau vivre cette expérience. Depuis ce jour où le vieux fou avait débarqué dans mon appartement, j'étais constamment sur mes gardes, ayant peur pour ma vie. Je ne faisais que fuir sans arrêt et j'avais dû quitter ma famille sans leur dire au revoir. Bien qu'ils ne soient que mes parents adoptifs, je les aimais comme s'ils étaient du même sang que le mien.

Je me retournai encore une fois pour rejoindre la cuisine pour revenir sur mes pas à nouveau. J'avais les nerfs à vif et je rêvais de pouvoir sortir de la maison pour partir à sa recherche mais de toute façon, c'était impossible d'aller à l'extérieur sans briser une vitre ou la porte. Ensuite, je serais bien incapable de m'orienter dans cette fichue ville et si quelqu'un, pour quelque raison que ça soit, sortait et me voyait, j'allais surement me faire attraper et piquer. Ou envoyer dans un zoo et là, c'était certain que je ne parviendrais plus jamais à retrouver ma véritable apparence. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, las de marcher sans que ça ne serve à rien et bien décidée à surveiller cette porte jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

De longues heures s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que je ne bouge, la faim finissant par venir me tirailler. Je laissai échapper un grognement quand une voiture se gara dans l'allée et que deux portières claquèrent. Je m'empressai de rejoindre le salon et de me glisser sous la table basse, veillant à ce qu'aucune partie de mon corps ne dépasse et attendant patiemment qu'il entre. Je reconnus sa démarche et un profond soulagement m'envahi.

- Shérif Swan, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, j'ai un service à vous demander. Fit-il.

Je l'entendis entrer à sa suite et ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce où je me trouvais.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de cette faveur que je vous dois ? S'enquit-elle.

Je devinais son sourire narquois au moment où il répondait :

- Non, il s'agit d'un petit travail payé. Je réserve cette faveur pour une autre fois. J'aimerais que vous me déverrouilliez cet ordinateur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur cette fameuse chose que la jeune femme devait au propriétaire de la maison.

- Je peux savoir à qui il appartient monsieur Gold ? Vu votre don pour collectionner les contrats frauduleux, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas à vous.

Je l'entendis émettre un petit rire.

- Mademoiselle Swan, ne soyez pas si agressive voulez-vous ? Je l'ai trouvé et j'aimerais le rendre à son propriétaire. D'autant plus que, comme vous l'avez remarqué, quand bien même il s'agirait d'une action « hors la loi » de ma part, je me sortirais toujours d'affaires. Oh et, ce n'est pas trop dur pour vous de vivre avec mademoiselle Blanchart ? Lui devoir tout sans pouvoir vraiment la dédommager vu le peu d'argent que vous gagnez en tant que shérif. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous assoir sur deux mille dollars ?

Je fus stupéfaite par sa facilité à argumenter pour que les gens aillent dans son sens. C'était impressionnant d'autant plus que visiblement, il venait d'être trainé en justice et s'en était sorti avec brio. Enfin, d'après ses propos.

- Ne tentez pas de m'acheter monsieur Gold. Je vais le faire car j'ai déjà suffisamment d'ennuis avec madame le maire pour en plus vous rajouter à la liste.

Elle s'agenouilla à quelques centimètres de moi et mit l'ordinateur en route. Je l'entendis pianoter durant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter.

- Quel mot de passe vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si vous me permettez.

Il s'agenouilla avec un peu plus de difficultés et tapa à son tour le mot de passe. J'entendis l'écran qui s'allumait.

- Votre ordinateur appartient à une certaine Lilwen Smith.

Peut-être qu'il allait trouver une solution finalement. Après tout, il connaissait mon prénom désormais et pourrait avoir accès à mes fichiers. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, et ils repartirent vers l'entrée.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous mademoiselle Swan.

Elle ne répondit pas et partit. Je sortis de ma cachette et il me lança un regard amusé bien que je voyais qu'il était fatigué. Il posa une tasse ébréchée sur un meuble avec un air quasi-religieux. Je reconnus la tasse de la belle et la bête, à la différence que celle-ci n'était pas vivante au contraire de celle dans le dessin animé. Il se tourna ensuite vers mon ordinateur portable avec un sourire triomphant. Il allait enfin pouvoir comprendre qui j'étais. Une sonnerie retentit. Celle de skype ! Je me demandais de qui il s'agissait et j'espérais secrètement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mes parents adoptifs car ils auraient surement paniqué. Je leurs avait passé un coup de téléphone en attendant mon avion, leur expliquant que je devais partir au plus vite mais je ne leur en avais pas donné les raisons exactes, leur signifiant juste de faire très attention.

- On a de la compagnie. Allons-y, parlons avec cette personne. Elle pourra peut-être me renseigner sur toi.

Je l'entendis cliquer et je sursautais en voyant le visage de ma meilleure amie apparaitre sur l'écran. Mon cœur battit plus vite et un profond soulagement me gagna. Elle allait bien même si elle semblait totalement stupéfaite de voir l'homme en face d'elle.  
_  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Lilwen ?_

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai trouvé cet ordinateur sur la route.  
_  
- Oui c'est ça ! Foutez-vous de moi !_

Je réprimais un sourire devant le caractère de feu de mon amie qui ne mâchait pas ses mots quand elle était en présence d'inconnus et surtout, sous le coup de l'émotion. D'ailleurs, mon locataire sourit avec amusement.

- Je n'oserais jamais. C'est pourquoi j'affirme que je ne vous mens pas. Sa moto était abandonnée et dans un sale état. J'ai également trouvé un animal, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur la situation. Enfin, si c'est dans vos capacités

Elle eut un moment de silence, surement agacée par le ton qu'il prenait avec elle, et son regard se posa sur moi. Je compris qu'elle m'avait reconnue à son expression. Car en regardant dans le petit écran qui renvoyait mon image, j'avais les mêmes yeux bleus que lorsque j'étais humaine.  
_  
- Où vous habitez ? J'arrive la chercher !_

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous connaissez cet animal ?  
_  
- Oui, c'est celui de Lilwen. Elle est dresseuse. _Mentit-elle.

Je laissais échapper un petit grognement dépité que personne n'entendit. En voulant me protéger, elle l'avait convaincu que j'étais un animal normal, il allait falloir que je ruse pour lui prouver le contraire. Et malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre pour le moment.

- Très bien. J'habite à Storybrooke, dans le Maine.

Elle s'étrangla avec sa salive à la réponse et poussa un profond soupir.  
_  
- Lilwen dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée ! D'accord, j'arriverais d'ici une semaine, je ne peux pas faire plus court._ Expliqua la jeune femme.

Je manquais de m'offusquer à sa première phrase mais vu des derniers évènements, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'angoisse me saisit peu à peu. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et en plus de ça, il allait lui falloir une semaine pour rejoindre le Maine. Moi j'en avais mis tout autant mais juste parce que je ne cherchais pas Storybrooke mais que je tentais d'échapper à des cinglés. Je n'avais pas emprunté le chemin le plus court en somme. Gold sembla surprit par le délai qu'elle lui donnait mais fini par hocher la tête.

- Très bien, je vous attendrais à la limite de la ville.

Il ferma la fenêtre et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire amusé.

- Voyons ce que ta maitresse a comme secrets à nous révéler dearie!


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Tata ! Cri de la victoire ! (ok je sors ! ) Bonne lecture les amis :D En espérant que vous aimerez toujours.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : I can't figure out why I'm alone and freezing.**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il cherchait qui était Lilwen Smith dans mon ordinateur, tachant de savoir tout de sa vie. Cette idée qu'il fouille ainsi dans ma vie privée ne me plaisait pas mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? C'était l'un des seuls moyens que j'avais pour qu'il découvre la vérité sur mon identité.

Il ouvrit un fichier et je sus que c'était tout ce qui concernait la faculté. Il y avait notamment mes projets de dessin animés, ainsi que tous les montages vidéos que j'avais dû réaliser sur plusieurs années, autant dire un bon paquet. C'était assez difficile comme travail, et surtout très long mais j'adorais ça. Il y avait également quelques dessins, et quelques logos que j'avais créés pour m'amuser. Il changea de dossier et arriva au niveau des films que j'avais téléchargé. Le pauvre, s'il voulait tous les voir… Il y avait des dizaines de dossiers contenant, des films, des séries en fait, tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour créer mes vidéos. Il y avait notamment les Hunger Games, les Hannibal Lecter et les saisons complètes de Castle. Il eut un léger sourire.

- Ca va cette jeune femme n'a pas trop de mauvais goûts. Cependant, vu qu'elle est étudiante en faculté de dessin, et qu'il n'y a rien, pas une vidéo de ses animaux ou note concernant ce travail, j'en déduis que cette femme toute à l'heure a menti. Elle n'est pas dresseuse.

Je remerciai mentalement tous les dieux que je connaissais d'avoir fait en sorte que je tombe sur quelqu'un d'intelligent et non pas un imbécile de première qui aurait gobé le mensonge sans se poser de questions. En plus, il avait l'air d'apprécier certains des films que j'aimais également. A moins que ça ne soient dans ceux que j'avais été obligée de télécharger pour faire mes vidéos ?

Il abandonna cette partie et alla au niveau des photos. Cette fois-ci, une gêne que je n'avais pas encore ressentie me saisit à l'idée qu'il pouvait savoir tout de ma vie rien qu'en regardant ces clichés. Mes amis, le fait que nous nous étions éloignés. L'année où tout allait mal où il n'y avait pas une seule photo hormis celle des vacances où j'étais considérablement amaigrie. J'avais honte de cette période, honte d'avoir fait subir ça à mes parents et à Naïla. Et il y avait aussi des photos de ce que j'avais fait, où j'étais allée. Par exemple, mon voyage à Londres, ou quand j'étais partie en Allemagne. Il savait déjà que j'étais française depuis qu'il avait commencé à chercher dans les dossiers. Etonnamment, mon amie avait parlé en anglais directement lorsqu'elle était avec lui et maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était assez étrange. Elle aurait normalement dû parler en français, sauf si elle était à l'étranger, alors ça se pouvait qu'inconsciemment, on utilise la langue du pays où on se trouvait et comme Gold était américain, elle avait enchainé dans la langue. Mais où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Elle ne m'avait pas parlé de partir…

Je lançai un regard à l'écran et je vis avec étonnement une photo de moi et de Naïla qu'il étudiait avec attention. Je m'observais un instant, mes cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés me manquaient énormément. Sans parler de ma forme humaine, avec ma peau bronzée et mes yeux bleus. Je mourais d'envie de redevenir normale et de ne plus être un animal, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir parler ! Je contemplais mon amie avec ses cheveux bordeaux attachés en une queue, elle avait un style bien à elle qui ne gâchait rien de sa beauté. Elle souriait à l'objectif, ses yeux verts émeraude pétillant de joie comme à l'accoutumé. Mon amie me manquait énormément et j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit à mes côtés en ce moment. Je me sentais désespérément seule. Certes j'appréciais l'humain qui m'avait soigné mais je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec lui. Je n'étais qu'une simple panthère.

- C'est étrange. Lilwen ressemble énormément à ses parents. Elle a beaucoup de traits sur eux. Son père a les cheveux noirs et bouclés, elle aussi. Non, quand on la voit on ne doute pas qu'elle est leur fille biologique, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai déjà donné des enfants pour des contrats. Par exemple James, que j'ai donné au roi George ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et quand il s'est fait tuer par un Viking et que j'ai donné son frère jumeau c'était toujours le même problème. Ils ressemblaient à leurs vrais parents. Quant à Henry, le fils d'Emma Swan, que j'ai donné à Regina, c'était la même chose. Il ne ressemblait pas à la méchante reine mais bien à la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

Il cessa de parler, me laissant perplexe. Il donnait des enfants à des gens ? Il avait un rouet ? Ca me rappelait quelque chose. Surtout que visiblement il était fortuné et que son nom de famille signifiait « or » en français. Et à ce que j'avais compris, il n'hésitait pas à signer de nombreux accords, ce qui m'amenait à penser qu'il était… Rumplestiltskin ! Comme dans le conte où une fille de meunier, pour épouser le prince devait tisser de la paille pour qu'elle se transforme en or. C'est désespérée qu'elle passa des heures sans y parvenir jusqu'à ce qu'un lutin apparaisse et lui propose de l'aider en échange de son premier enfant né. Elle avait accepté et pour récupérer son enfant, elle avait eu le droit à un délai de trois jours pour découvrir le nom du farfadet. Sauf que Gold n'était pas un petit lutin mais bien un humain. Mais peut-être qu'il était ainsi dans l'autre monde et que…

- Ils ne ressemblaient pas à leurs parents adoptifs car je n'ai pas fait en sorte qu'ils y ressemblent ! Cette gamine est forcément victime d'un sortilège.

Surtout que la magie existe dans ce monde, différente de celle que j'utilise habituellement et très diffuse. Mais elle existe. Donc il est tout à fait possible que quelqu'un lui ait modifié son apparence. Mais pourquoi ? Ça c'est une autre question.  
Il se tourna vers moi et me sonda avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Dearie ?

Je me reculais légèrement, sous le choc. Sa théorie était des plus plausibles et cette possibilité me rendait nerveuse. Et s'il avait raison ? Si mes parents biologiques m'avaient changée d'apparence pour que je ne les retrouve jamais ? S'ils me détestaient au point de me faire ça sans me connaitre ? Et dans ce cas, si c'était vrai… A quoi je ressemblais ? Au final, s'il avait raison, ma vie n'avait été que mensonge.

Je me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur le sol et fermai les yeux, ayant envie de pleurer sans le pouvoir. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit vrai. Je ne voulais pas d'un monde plein de magie où on m'apprenait finalement que ma famille avait tout fait pour que jamais je ne les retrouve. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose. Au moins savoir leurs noms, où ils vivaient. Et s'ils étaient d'accord, les voir une fois. Mais au final, j'aurais beau faire tous les tests ADN que je voulais, je ne saurais jamais. Un profond désespoir me gagna et je me roulai en boule pour ne plus voir ce qui m'entourait. Pour être seule. Mais une caresse sur la tête m'apprit que Gold n'était pas du même avis que moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dearie ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'aurais voulu lui hurler de partir, de me laisser. Lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de remettre mon passé en question ainsi. De chambouler toutes mes certitudes. Une vague de colère me submergea et je me retins de lui sauter dessus pour le griffer, lui faire passer cette envie de me détruire. Mais en plantant mon regard dans le sien, je vis cette lueur d'inquiétude. Je me résonnai, me rappelant qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais et n'avais pas cherché à me blesser et que de toute manière, j'aurais bien dû le savoir un jour. Sinon j'aurais continué d'espérer sans raison.

- Tu as été abandonnée aussi ? S'enquit-il.

Il eut un léger ricanement rempli de tristesse et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Moi aussi je l'ai été. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père était un ivrogne qui rêvait de me voir disparaitre. Assez difficile à vivre quand on est un gamin perdu comme moi. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire les mêmes erreurs si jamais j'avais un enfant. J'en ai eu un, sa mère m'a quittée, et le seul moyen que j'avais de le sauver de la guerre qui faisait rage était de devenir le dark one, un puissant mage noir. Je ne savais pas que pour pouvoir utiliser la magie il allait falloir que je paye le prix fort. Depuis ce jour, mes pouvoirs sont liés à une dague. Si quelqu'un la prend, il a le contrôle sur moi. En tout cas, dans un monde avec de la magie. Je devenais fou, je perdais pied, toujours à la recherche de plus de pouvoir pour pouvoir le protéger, me fichant royalement que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un père normal. Un père humain et non pas un monstre.

Je lus la douleur dans ses yeux et j'eus l'impression qu'un raz de marée venait de me submerger face à tant de souffrance. Ça devait être affreux d'être contrôlé par un objet sans pouvoir lutter. Je n'aurais jamais souhaité être ainsi privée de liberté. Moi qui me plaignais de cette chaine qui m'entravait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je comprenais que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait traversé.

- Il avait trouvé un moyen de me faire venir dans un monde sans magie, celui-ci, pour que je perde mes pouvoirs, la dague n'ayant plus aucun effet. Mais quand il a ouvert le portail, je n'ai pas eu la force de le suivre. J'avais peur de perdre mes pouvoirs, de redevenir cet homme lâche et diminué que j'étais. J'ai lâché sa main et au moment où le portail s'est refermé, j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait… J'ai… Je te jure que j'ai cherché à traverser avec lui mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai abandonné mon petit garçon. Mon Baelfire.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et sa main se perdit dans mon pelage. Je me sentais mal, consciente qu'il se livrait à moi en pensant que je n'étais qu'un animal car après tout, je ne pouvais pas le juger. Enfin, je n'étais pas censée pouvoir. Je n'étais pas censée être une humaine. Je le trahissais en quelque sorte mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il était arrivé après. Je voulais savoir ce que cachait encore cet homme plein de surprise.

C'était une fascination malsaine qui s'installait en moi, plantant sa tente dans mon esprit et me dictant ma conduite. Je n'étais pas effrayée par ce qu'il avait fait, à vrai dire, je le comprenais même. J'avais déjà sentis le pouvoir, quand il bouillonnait dans le sang, ne demandant qu'à être utilisé. Je l'avais souvent senti lors de mes moments de rage pure et simple. Et je savais que quand ça arrivait, on se sentait invincible, au même niveau qu'un dieu et on se disait que plus personne ne pourrait nous blesser. Et quand toute l'euphorie retombait, on se sentait à nouveau misérable, faible. Incapable de la moindre chose. Et soit on sombrait, soit on décidait de se relever et de continuer à se battre, avec ou sans magie. Peu importe ce qui arriverait. C'est la promesse que j'avais faite à Naïla. J'entendais encore sa voix dans mon esprit, chacun de ses mots. _« Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. Que chaque jour qui passe, tu te battras pour vivre et pour aimer à nouveau. Promets-moi que tu te montreras forte quoiqu'il arrive Lilwen. »_

Il se releva et me caressa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers. Il se retourna vers moi.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion de dormir durant mon court séjour en prison, je vais aller me reposer. Je reviendrai toute à l'heure.

Je laissais échapper un petit grondement de frustration au moment où la faim se manifestait, me donnant une impression de vide saisissante. Il soupira et marcha vers moi, me caressant tout en continuant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Il revint avec trois côtes de porc qu'il mit dans mon assiette.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai dearie, il va falloir t'en contenter.

Je lui lançai un regard critique. J'étais un animal de plus de cinquante kilos, musclé et ayant tendance à avoir besoin de manger beaucoup, c'était assez maigre comme repas, surtout que le dernier remontait à environ vingt-quatre heures. Il me lança un léger regard désolé bien que je voyais qu'au fond, il était amusé par ma mine dépitée. Je lui donnais un coup de queue dans sa jambe valide et marchais de façon conquérante jusqu'à mon assiette pour me prendre les pattes dans le tapis et m'étaler de tout mon long. J'émis un grognement agacé, ma plaie se rappelant à ce moment précis à mon souvenir. Je savais qu'elle se refermait et pour le moment, je n'avais pas fait de mouvements trop difficiles qui auraient pu amener à aggraver mon état mais c'était sans compter ma maladresse.

Je l'entendis éclater de rire puis il s'approcha de moi et vérifia les bandes blanches qui recouvraient mes blessures.

- Ca va tu n'as rien. Mais tu devrais savoir que me défier, même du regard, a un prix.

Il m'adressa un sourire avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre. Quand il disparut, je commençais à mastiquer un morceau de viande bien décidée à ensuite aller m'allonger sur le canapé mais à nouveau, je repensais à sa théorie. Je ne savais pas qui m'avait amenée à mes parents. Ils avaient parlés d'un homme aux yeux bleus, avec des cheveux châtains mais je n'en savais pas plus. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, toujours était-il que cet homme avait surement changé mon apparence et il devait être mon père. Je trouvais ça cruel et cet acte me meurtrissait maintenant que je doutais que mon existence comptait si peu aux yeux de mes géniteurs. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une erreur qu'ils avaient vue trop tard à leurs yeux. Un fardeau. Peut-être même qu'au final, en naissant, j'avais tué ma mère et c'était pour ça que mon père m'avait abandonnée.

Je fermais les yeux, empreinte de tristesse. A nouveau ce besoin de pleurer me saisit sans que je puisse l'assouvir et je me recroquevillais sur le sol. Je voulais être humaine à nouveau. Et surtout j'aurais voulu ne pas connaitre cette hypothèse qui je le savais, était surement vraie. Je ressemblais trop à mes parents adoptifs pour que ça soit ma véritable apparence. Mais dans ce cas, à quoi ressemblais-je ? Et est-ce qu'il était possible de défaire ce sortilège ? Enfin déjà, il allait falloir redevenir une jeune fille et ça, ce n'était pas gagné. J'étais piégée de cette apparence et je n'avais aucune idée de comment inverser le processus. Et toujours cette voix qui me demandait si ma présence sur Terre avait un autre but que celui de survivre face aux attaques de mes poursuivants. Je me demandais si au final, j'étais faite pour ce monde qui depuis un certain moment déjà ne m'apportait que de mauvaises choses.

Des bruits étouffés retentirent une heure plus tard. Je tendis l'oreille et reconnus des sanglots. Je me guidais au son et montais les marches pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur. Je remarquai que la porte était entrouverte et j'en profitais pour me glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre que j'avais visité la veille. Je vis Gold, enroulé dans ses draps, des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux. Il s'agitait, semblant combattre des démons invisibles.

- Non Bae… Pardonne-moi…

Je bondis pour me retrouver sur le lit, manquant de tomber à côté car je n'étais pas encore très habituée à ma nouvelle forme mais je parvins à atterrir sur la place libre à sa droite et observais la courbure de sa mâchoire, ses cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus des épaules. Il semblait si fragile en cet instant. Je donnais un léger coup de tête contre son torse et il se retourna sur le dos. J'étais un peu gênée d'être là mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser être torturé par ses cauchemars. Il m'avait aidé, c'était à mon tour de le faire.

Je posai ma patte sur sa poitrine et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se relevant en sursaut. Je me reculais un peu et il se tourna vers moi, encore hagard. Il devait se croire encore dans son rêve, puis je vis son air affoler disparaitre peu à peu et je compris qu'il savait de nouveau où il était. Il déglutit difficilement et me sonda littéralement du regard. Je me sentis mal à l'aise devant cette inspection poussée puis il se leva aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et attrapa sa canne, encore vêtu de son costard cravate.

- Je sais comment savoir qui tu es Dearie même si ça signifie que je vais devoir avouer mon secret à quelqu'un.

Je le regardai avec étonnement, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire et je le suivis alors qu'il descendait les marches de la propriété. Il devait être aux alentours de dix-huit heures désormais et je le vis prendre un manteau et une écharpe avant de partir vers la sortie sans m'attendre, me claquant la porte au nez. Je grognais de frustration et donnais un coup de patte rageur dans le tapis, agacée d'être encore mise en arrière même s'il était évident que je ne pouvais pas sortir sous cette forme. Ma queue se mit à fouetter l'air rageusement et je regardais les minutes s'égrener sur la grande horloge. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire mais j'espérais que ça allait marcher. Pourtant, une partie de moi me soufflait que si jamais je redevenais humaine, mon protecteur m'en voudrait énormément.

Je grognai et lançai un bref regard à la cuisine avant de me reconcentrer sur la porte. Allait-il voir la méchante reine, Regina ? Après tout, c'était elle qui avait lancé la malédiction. Cependant, j'avais tort car quand il revint, ce n'était pas une femme qui l'accompagnait mais un petit garçon d'environ dix ans avec des yeux marron clairs qui reflétaient un esprit vif et intelligent. Il ne semblait pas rassuré et il le fut encore moins quand son regard tomba sur moi.

- Rassure-toi Henry, elle ne te fera pas de mal.

- C'est quand même une panthère ! Et comment vous avez fait pour convaincre ma mère de me laisser partir avec vous ? Questionna-t-il.

Je me rapprochai de lui et il se recula précautionneusement. Gold posa sa main sur son épaule pour le maintenir en place, ignorant de ce fait ses interrogations, et je parvins à hauteur du garçon à qui je donnais un petit coup de tête affectueux dans le bras. Il me regarda avec étonnement et tenta de me caresser. Je n'opposais pas de résistance.

- Elle est vraiment douce ! Vous l'avez trouvée où ?

- Sur la route, au bord de la forêt. Henry, ce que je vais te dire ne doit être répété à personne est-ce bien clair ? Car si tu le fais, je serais dans l'obligation de régler moi-même le problème et je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sentais la menace sous ses paroles et l'enfant hocha la tête en réponse puis fronça les sourcils. Je remarquais à cet instant le sac à dos qu'il avait avec lui et m'interrogeais sur son contenu.

- Je sais que tu dis la vérité à propos de la malédiction. Je sais aussi que seule ta mère, Emma, pourra la briser et que chaque personne ici vient d'un autre monde. Le monde des contes. Que ta mère adoptive, Regina, est la méchante reine et qu'elle se souvient. Mais moi aussi. Je me souviens de qui je suis.

A mesure que l'homme parlait, le regard de l'enfant s'éclairait, comprenant surement que ce dont il parlait depuis un moment vu la conversation, était réellement vrai et pas du fruit de son imagination. Il observa alors l'adulte et je vis une ombre de crainte dans son regard.

- Le bébé… Vous êtes Rumplestiltskin ! Comprit-il.

L'homme ainsi nommé hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien deviné.

- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à savoir qui est cet animal. Elle n'a pas un comportement vraiment normal. Je pense qu'elle comprend ce qu'on lui dit. Un peu comme Maléfique qui est prisonnière sous sa forme de dragon.

Henry me regarda avec attention puis sortit un gros livre ancien de son sac pour fouiller dedans à toute vitesse. Cependant, à son air de plus en plus contrarié, je compris que ce n'était pas très concluant et il finit par regarder Gold avec un signe de négation.

- On ne parle pas d'elle dans le livre… Fit-il, étonné.

Si je venais de leur monde, ça remontait à ma naissance car j'avais vécu avec mes parents adoptifs depuis que j'avais deux semaines. Henry pencha la tête de côté et m'observa avec attention.

- Vous avez dit qu'elle semble vous comprendre ?

L'adulte hocha à nouveau la tête et l'enfant me sourit.

- Je vais te poser des questions auxquelles tu ne pourras répondre que par oui ou par non. Compris ?

Il était très malin ce gamin ! Je sentis une joie immense à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire comprendre qui j'étais monter en moi et pour le peu je l'aurais embrassé. Mais je ne pouvais pas donc je me retins de lui sauter dessus en mode paquet de poil et de bave à quatre pattes. J'hochai la tête et Rumple s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il lança un regard à Henry qui désignait clairement qu'il lui en voulait un peu d'avoir pensé à ça et pas lui. Il partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et le garçon se mit en tailleur en face de moi.

- Est-ce que tu viens du monde des contes ?

J'hochai la tête d'abord de façon positive puis négative. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

Je lui fis signe qu'il avait raison et il enchaina avec une autre question.

- Tu étais une humaine avant ?

Je lui répondis que oui et je lançai un regard à l'homme qui m'avait recueilli. Son visage s'était durcit et je compris qu'il était en colère contre moi. En même temps, il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Je m'aplatis contre le sol en signe d'excuse mais il n'en avait visiblement rien à faire.

- Tu es Lilwen, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Gold.

Il avait deviné.

- Et si tu t'es retrouvée ici c'est parce que tu fuies des gens. Tu connais la magie.

Il s'était levé et je me reculais un peu, effrayée par son ton soudainement glacial. Henry semblait très surpris par la tournure que prenaient les évènements et Gold quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard en tenant un miroir à une main. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et le mit face à moi.  
Je vis le reflet d'une grande panthère noire avec des yeux d'un bleu limpide et je lançai un regard interrogatif à l'homme. Pas que je ne voulais pas m'exécuter mais bon, je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire alors à moins qu'il ait une formule magique pour m'aider, je ne voyais pas trop comment j'allais faire. Henry se recula un peu et Gold prit la parole.

- Imagine que tu redeviens humaine, que tu te transformes à nouveau.

Je m'exécutai et observais intensément mon reflet. J'imaginais la queue qui se rétractait jusqu'à disparaitre, lentement. Un feulement de douleur m'échappa alors que je sentais ma colonne vertébrale se modifier. Je me fis violence pour rester à ma place initiale et je me représentai mes pattes se transformer respectivement en bras et jambes, mon poitrail se modifier. Mes os craquèrent à nouveau sinistrement et mon cœur s'emballa en sentant la cage thoracique se rétrécir de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer et je vis Henry détourner le regard. Je laissai échapper un grognement rauque qui se mua peu à peu en un cri de douleur. Je retrouvai ma voix peu à peu ! Je me forçai à voir les poils disparaitre, se rétracter et j'eus l'impression que des centaines de milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dans ma peau. Mais bientôt toute sensation de douleur avait disparue.

Je lançai un coup d'œil au miroir et poussai un cri d'horreur mélangé à de la surprise. Ce n'était pas moi dans le reflet ! L'image qu'on me renvoyait était celle d'une jeune femme avec un visage fin et angélique, de longs cheveux blonds platine et des yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le gris acier, mis en valeur par mon teint de neige.

Je me reculai jusqu'à me heurter à un objet, totalement stupéfaite et effrayée. Et je me rendis compte que j'étais nue. Je poussai à nouveau un cri de surprise et cachais tant bien que mal mes parties intimes pour rassembler un semblant de dignité. Gold me lança un drap de couleur rouge que je réceptionnai et dans lequel je m'emmitouflai aussi tôt.

- Tu t'es jouée de moi. Siffla-t-il d'une voix si froide que mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

- Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

- Tu n'as pas à me tutoyer, tu n'es rien pour moi, juste une sale profiteuse.

J'accusai le coup et reculai d'un pas mais il me rattrapa et me saisit par le poignet à me le briser. Il me traina dans son sillage et je me débattis mais j'étais bien consciente que malgré son handicap, il était bien plus fort que moi. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et me poussa dehors sans ménagement. Je tombais sur le sol de la terrasse et je sentis la douleur des coups que j'avais reçus revenir alors que ma plaie me tiraillait. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur tandis que la porte-fenêtre se refermait. Et le froid de l'hiver me mordit la peau à pleine dents. Je me mis à grelotter en regardant l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le gamin tentait d'argumenter pour m'aider mais à quoi bon ? J'avais trahi sa confiance, il ne me laisserait pas m'en sortir comme ça. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne puisse les retenir et je resserrais le tissu autour de mon corps dans le vain espoir de me réchauffer. J'étais à nouveau seule et misérable.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! 3


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que Lilwen vous plaise autant sous sa forme humaine qu'animale :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope.**

J'entendais Henry qui criait à Gold de me laisser entrer. Que j'allais tomber malade avec le froid glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur. Mais je m'en moquais. Je restais prostrée là, sans oser bouger, le cœur martelant ma poitrine et les sanglots secouant mon corps de spasmes. Je ne voulais pas être seule à nouveau. Je souhaitais simplement être à nouveau une jeune fille insouciante et retrouver mon apparence d'origine. Et je ne savais même pas si c'était ma magie qui faisait des siennes ou si c'était cette véritable apparence qu'on m'avait cachée. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. M'observer dans un miroir et essayer de voir si j'avais toujours mon tatouage, et s'il me restait des choses de mon ancien physique.

- Ca suffit Henry ! Rentre chez toi. Il arrive souvent malheur aux gens qui se comportent mal. Tu devrais le savoir.

Je me redressai, la détermination et la colère prenant le pas sur l'apitoiement. J'en avais assez qu'on me marche dessus, qu'on me force à fuir pour que je puisse survivre. Et j'en avais assez que cet homme ose remettre mes gestes en question. Je rejoignis la baie vitrée et donnai un coup de poing contre la vitre. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux d'un même ensemble vers moi et je plantai mon regard dans celui de l'homme qui m'avait tirée d'affaire. Peu importe ce que je lui devais pour le moment, je comptais bien lui montrer que je n'avais pas voulu qu'il se confie à moi. Je n'avais rien demandé.

- Tu dis que j'ai trahi ta confiance en me faisant passer pour un animal. Mais sache que je ne savais pas comment me retransformer avant que tu ne me l'expliques. Et comme visiblement, ce qui te gêne est le fait que je sache certains de tes petits secrets, j'aimerais aussi te rappeler que tu as passé plusieurs heures à chercher dans mon ordinateur pour savoir qui j'étais et donc, tu connais autant ma vie que je connais la tienne.

Il m'observa, un air calculateur sur le visage mais il y avait toujours cette colère qui était présente et ne demandait qu'à sortir. Néanmoins je ne comptais pas me laisser faire et de toute façon, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il tente de me faire sortir de mes gonds car je risquais de lui couper la respiration sur un coup de sang. Je n'étais pas une de ces personnes qui semblaient être à ses pieds dans cette ville et bien qu'il réussisse à me faire peur, s'il le fallait, j'étais prête à le défier.

Il fit demi-tour, trainant Henry dans son sillage et je sentis à nouveau cette colère sourde palpiter dans mon sang. Certes il m'avait sauvé, et certes j'avais écouté ses secrets mais je ne lui avais rien demandé. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait forcé à m'utiliser comme psychologue silencieux. De plus, il m'avait fait comprendre que mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi et avait mis le nez dans ma vie privée. J'avais autant de raisons que lui de lui en vouloir. Et je n'acceptais pas non plus qu'il traite ainsi ce jeune garçon qui venait de m'aider.

Un vent violent se mit à tourbillonner alors que je sentais le pouvoir affluer dans mes veines. Les arbres secouaient leurs branches dans une danse macabre et les volets qui n'étaient pas fermés se mirent à claquer contre les murs dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Il se retourna lentement vers moi et m'étudia en silence avec un air calculateur qui me donna l'impression d'être un simple pion dans un échiquier. Cette constatation finit de m'énerver et les verres qui étaient sur la table de cuisines explosèrent dans un même ensemble. Il ne broncha pas et continua de me regarder. Il finit par avancer et ouvrit la porte fenêtre, suffisamment pour me laisser passer. Enfin, s'il cessait de se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'apporter ? Parce que nous savons tous les deux que tu es en danger et que si tu veux tellement que je t'accepte ici, c'est bien parce que depuis que je t'ai trouvée, personne n'est venu t'attaquer. Tu as besoin de ma protection mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Je pinçai les lèvres, agacée qu'il me fasse passer pour une fille inutile qui ne pourrait l'aider en rien alors que c'était faux. Je pouvais l'aider et je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour veiller sur moi. Je m'approchai de lui et posai une main sur son torse alors qu'il me regardait avec surprise.

- Contrairement à toi, Rumplestiltskin, je sais faire de la magie.

- Que visiblement tu ne sembles pas contrôler.

Ma main se crispa sur sa veste de costard alors qu'il m'adressait un sourire narquois que j'eus soudain envie de gommer de son visage.

- Peut-être, mais au moins je peux en faire, pas comme toi. De plus, vu l'état de ta maison et ta façon d'être, je crois que tu as sérieusement besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider. C'est vrai, handicapé comme tu l'es, ça doit être difficile de vivre seul. Répliquai-je en relevant fièrement la tête.

Il prit ma main et l'enleva de son vêtement qu'il épousseta fièrement. Visiblement, il avait été touché par l'argument mais j'étais certaine qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Il m'attrapa à nouveau par le poignet et me tira à l'intérieur alors que je tenais toujours mon drap avec mon autre main, grelottant de froid bien que j'essayais de le masquer. Je trébuchai face à la marche et manquai de tomber mais il me tenait fermement. Henry s'empressa de fermer la porte dans l'espoir que Gold ne me remette pas dehors. Ce dernier me tira à tel point que je me retrouvais le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- D'accord, je te laisse vivre ici et en échange tu m'aides. Cependant, bien que je ne puisse plus faire de magie, je la connais nettement mieux que toi et crois-moi, il n'est pas bon de me défier.

Je soutins son regard froid, me forçant à ne pas flancher. Je ne devais pas lui donner satisfaction. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait accepté, je serais protégée de mes poursuivants et je pourrais surement en apprendre plus sur la magie vu que lui s'y connaissait.

- Marché conclus. Répondis-je avec aplomb.

Il me relâcha et se tourna vers Henry qui recula d'un pas. Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant dans le dos de Rumplestiltskin et le garçon sembla se rasséréner.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez ta mère.

Il me lança un bref regard.

- Vu ta tenue, tu restes ici.

Je retins une réplique cinglante et partis dans le salon après avoir fait la bise à Henry qui était semble-t-il, stupéfait par la situation. Je les vis s'éloigner dans l'allée quand je regardai par la fenêtre.

Au moment où Gold démarra, je partis en courant dans les escaliers pour finalement jaillir dans la chambre et refermer la porte derrière moi. Je lançai un regard circulaire et me dirigeai vers la grande armoire. Je l'ouvris pour chercher de quoi m'habiller même s'il était certain que je ne trouverais pas de vêtements féminins, avant de me rappeler que j'avais des habits dans mon sac qui était encore dans le salon. Je fis demi-tour, prenant soin de refermer le meuble et rejoignis la pièce souhaitée en un rien de temps. J'attrapai mon jean noir délavé, ainsi que mon haut en faux cuir noir avec des manches en dentelles et des chaussures noires avant de remonter à nouveau à la recherche de la salle de bain. Je finis par la trouver au bout de trois essais et pénétrai dans une atmosphère aux dominantes bleus, beiges et marrons. Il y avait une douche ainsi qu'un lavabo et des toilettes. Mais le plus important, un grand miroir.

Je me dépêchai de me placer devant pour à nouveau voir à quoi je ressemblais. Je fus toujours aussi surprise devant mon apparence. Cependant, bien que mon corps était différent, j'avais toujours la même taille, et fort heureusement, la même morphologie, c'était mon visage qui avait été modifié et la couleur de ma peau. Bien qu'habituellement mes yeux fussent plus turquoise que désormais, c'était toujours la même lueur qui les allumaient.

En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas le cacher, je me trouvais plus jolie qu'avant. Moins commune ce qui était un sentiment assez étrange en soit. Je relevai mes cheveux pour dégager ma nuque et me tournait un peu sur le côté pour voir mon tatouage qui était encore bien présent. Il s'agissait d'un code barre. Sous lui, les lettres formaient le mot « liberté ». Je l'avais fait pour montrer d'une certaine façon que j'étais différente et pourtant, semblable aux autres. Je tournai mon regard vers mes habits et m'en saisit pour m'en habiller au plus vite.

Avec stupéfaction, je remarquais que les habits m'allaient toujours, même avec cette nouvelle physionomie. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise de ne plus être la même qu'avant mais je supposais que je devrais m'y faire. Comme je m'étais résolue à faire avec ma forme de panthère.

Toujours est-il, je devais bien avouer que le nombre de choses qui s'étaient déroulées depuis une semaine me donnaient un peu le tournis et m'effrayaient. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie qu'on m'avait donnée. Celle d'une fille poursuivie pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, perdue et qui ne savait pas vraiment manier ses pouvoirs. Je ne savais faire que de petits tours, rien de plus. Rumple avait raison quand il disait qu'il pourrait me battre aisément même sans ses pouvoirs. J'espérais cependant être capable de l'aider à retrouver son fils car bien qu'il semble furieux contre moi, il m'avait sauvé, je comptais bien l'aider en retour.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je dévalais les escaliers pour rejoindre Gold qui tenait un sac en papier dans la main et le posa sur la table de la cuisine. Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Si tu veux mourir de faim c'est ton problème. Déclara-t-il.

Je poussai un profond soupir et allais le rejoindre sans plus attendre, m'asseyant à la petite table en bois à côté du plan de travail, juste en face de l'homme. A nouveau, je me surpris à observer son visage avec attention. Son séjour en prison l'avait fatigué, mais en tout cas, il semblait calmé ce qui était une bonne chose. Il sortit un hamburger et me le tendit, me donnant du même coup une assiette. Je m'en saisis avec un sourire.

- Merci. Murmurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et se servit pour se rassoir et commencer à manger sans rien ajouter. Je me mordis la lèvre, n'appréciant pas ce silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous. Je regardais un instant mon assiette puis à nouveau l'homme.

- Je… Je suis désolée, j'aurais vraiment voulu te dire que je n'étais pas vraiment une panthère mais je ne savais pas comment. Quand je saurais un peu mieux manier la magie, je t'aiderais à retrouver ton fils et…

- Ca suffit. Arrête de te répandre en excuses. Si nous voulons que notre cohabitation se passe bien, je te déconseille d'aborder ce sujet sauf si tu as une idée intéressante à proposer. Coupa-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Je laissai échapper un grognement de frustration et mordis dans le steak. Je pris ensuite une de mes mèches de cheveux et la regardais en louchant, encore étonnée par leur teinte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cette couleur existe, ta couleur naturelle n'est pas partie à l'eau de javel si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Emit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lâchai la mèche et le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent mes parents mais j'espère que ce ne sont pas des albinos, sinon ma vie est foutue. Mmm… Oh non ! Et si c'est le vieux mon père ? Ou mon grand-père ?! M'écriai-je à haute voix, paniquée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- Je préférais largement quand tu étais une panthère, tu étais quasiment silencieuse et tu ne sortais pas un nombre incalculable de stupidités à la minute.

- Désolée d'être sous le choc d'avoir changé brusquement d'apparence, surtout que ça fait une semaine que je suis poursuivie par des cinglés ! Répliquai-je, piquée au vif.

- Pourquoi ces gens te poursuivent ? Tu sais à peine te servir de la magie, tu n'as pas grand intérêt. Sauf si tu es très puissante. Auquel cas, il est logique de te poursuivre. Réfléchit-il à haute voix.

Je lui lançai un regard noir au moment où il insinua que je n'étais pas capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais il avait raison dans le fond. Je ne savais pas comment faire et j'étais très mal partie pour réussir à les utiliser convenablement. Cependant, sa théorie sur le fait que j'étais puissante me semblait fausse. Si je l'étais tant que ça je saurais maitriser mes pouvoirs et je n'aurais pas été bloquée sous cette forme animale durant tant de temps.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent. Le premier d'entre eux que j'ai rencontré voulait m'emmener de gré ou de force dans une école de sorcellerie mais j'avais peur que ça soit un mensonge pour me faire interner.

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Et dire qu'il te proposait d'apprendre à contrôler ta magie. Pauvre homme.

Je roulai des yeux avec agacement face à ses moqueries.

- Dans la mesure où il s'agissait d'un parfait inconnu, vêtu d'une robe et qui ressemblait à un pédophile, je ne comptais pas le suivre. Si c'est ton genre, je te livre à lui si tu veux.

Il serra les poings, semblant se contrôler pour ne pas répliquer puis il se leva en s'aidant de sa canne et partit en direction du salon. Je m'élançai à sa suite, encore énervée par la façon dont il se comportait avec moi. Il se retourna en m'entendant et je remarquai qu'il était à nouveau en colère.

- Si tu es ici, en sécurité, c'est parce que j'ai accepté que tu habites dans ma maison. Je peux t'en chasser quand je veux alors ne te montre pas si désagréable. Menaça-t-il.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et pinçai les lèvres, me retenant de le gifler. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il s'amusait à me rabaisser et maintenant il se faisait passer pour la victime. D'accord j'avais appris certains de ses secrets qu'il ne voulait pas révéler mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Je ne l'avais pas forcé à se confier, il l'avait fait de lui-même. De plus, je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me défendre, donc si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, je pouvais très bien partir de chez lui et trouver un autre endroit pour habiter dans cette ville. Même si je savais que je voulais rester dans cette maison et l'aider pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Peut-être parce que les blessures profondes qu'il cachait me faisaient penser à celles que j'avais tentée de dissimuler durant des années…

- Oh mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de toi comme garde du corps. Mais toi tu as besoin de ma magie pour retrouver ton fils, donc si ça t'es tant égal que je sois prête à t'apporter mon aide, je peux partir et chercher un autre endroit où loger. Répliquai-je avec aplomb.

- C'est qu'elle mordrait presque cette jeune fille. Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver mon fils ? J'y parviendrai, que tu sois là ou non. Siffla-t-il d'une voix mortellement froide.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que toutes ces filles t'ont abandonnées. Tu es acariâtre et tu détestes que quelqu'un puisse vouloir t'aider. Si tu es si intelligent, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on garde quelqu'un. En vivant dans le secret tu te crées un mur et tu te retrouves seul au final.

Cette réplique eu le don de le mettre hors de lui et il fit chuter une des statuettes qui décorait son salon. Elle tomba au sol et se brisa mais je me fis violence pour ne pas me montrer impressionnée par sa démonstration de colère et rester bien droite face à lui.

- NE LES MÊLE PAS A CETTE CONVERSATION ! Hurla-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas ?! Parce que tu te sens coupable ? Que tu es blessé peut-être ? Tu te sens faible de t'être confié à une fille comme moi que tu ne connais pas ?

- J'ai surtout honte d'avoir parlé de ma vie à une gamine qui ne sait pas résoudre ses problèmes. C'est vrai, pourquoi avoir passé tant de temps sans faire de photos pour finalement te retrouver avec un teint cireux et une apparence décharnée ? Peut-être que tu te sentais tellement hideuse que tu as voulu jouer les mannequins et a cherché par tous les moyens à maigrir pour finalement te détruire à petit feu ? Peut-être que tu es aussi superficielle que ces filles qui se pavanent, avec un mental fragile et une forte tendance à vouloir imiter les autres. Une fille sans personnalité qui en voulant devenir belle est tombée dans la spirale infernale du dégout de soi.

A cet instant précis, j'eus l'impression que la pointe acérée d'une flèche venait de se ficher dans ma poitrine et ma respiration se bloqua l'espace d'une seconde. Un feu comme jamais je n'en avais senti se mit à affluer dans mes veines, semblant prendre la place du sang. Mais il y avait aussi cette douleur cuisante qui venait de se réveiller à l'évocation de mon passé. A l'évocation de cette période affreuse de ma vie que j'avais cherché à effacer par tous les moyens possibles. Il n'avait aucun droit de me parler de ça.

Les lumières clignotèrent dans des grésillements sinistres alors qu'à nouveau, le vent se mettait à tourbillonner dehors. Ces bruits menaçant qui avaient déjà retentis reprirent et un sifflement aigu se répercuta au dehors.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré. Grinçai-je. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, tu n'émets que des suppositions débiles qui sont bien loin de la vérité.

Je me rapprochai de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert ? La seule pauvre âme à avoir payé pour les autres ?

Il me lança un sourire à faire frémir.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir, mais le problème est là, je me fiche de ce que tu peux ressentir. Je me fiche de ta petite vie misérable.

Je le giflai de toutes mes forces, furieuse par sa façon d'agir avec moi. La claque résonna dans la pièce et je le vis me fusiller du regard. Sa main attrapa mon poignet et il me tira violemment contre lui et avec une force insoupçonnée, il me projeta au sol. Je parvins à ma réceptionner avec les mains alors qu'il me toisait de haut. La colère s'était effacée et une profonde terreur venait de s'installer en moi. Je me reculais le plus possible, le cœur battant tellement vite que je ne pouvais plus compter ses battements.

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce, seulement brisé par ma respiration saccadée. Je détournais le regard vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel sombre de cette nuit d'hiver.

- En tant que « bête » je pensais que tu aurais compris ce que je ressentais. Lâchai-je d'une voix basse.

Autant que moi, il avait dû être rejeté par les autres et aurait dû comprendre pourquoi on m'avait si peu vue durant une année, mon état par après ces jours sombres. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ou peut-être l'était-ce mais il n'en avait rien à faire.  
Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main. J'hésitai un instant avant de la prendre.

- Il y a une chambre d'ami en haut. Tu devrais y aller. Fit-il simplement avant de partir vers les escaliers.

Je restais là, les bras ballant et encore stupéfaite de la façon dont il venait de se comporter alors qu'il y a quelques minutes encore il m'avait cruellement blessé. Je lui emboitai le pas sans plus attendre, désireuse de dormir car malgré le fait que j'étais partagée entre pleins de sentiments différents, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais besoin de me calmer. Il me désigna une porte et je m'y engouffrai en prenant bien soin de la claquer derrière moi.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de détruire le mobilier je t'en serais reconnaissant ! Entendis-je.

- PARLE POUR TOI ! Criai-je en retour, toujours énervée.

Je me jetai sur mon lit aux draps beiges et donnai un coup de poing dans mon oreiller. J'en avais assez de toutes ces pensées contradictoires qui faisaient de mon esprit un véritable champ de bataille. Je me sentais profondément blessée mais je savais que je lui avais aussi fait du mal et je m'en voulais pour ça. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je me trouvais bien plus en sécurité ici, avec cet homme, que dehors, poursuive par des fous furieux. Certes il était loin d'être gentil, il était violent et je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me blesser, mais il était également fragile et pour cette raison, je comptais bien m'acharner à l'aider.

Je retirai mes chaussures et les lançai au loin pour ensuite me mettre sur le dos et observer le plafond, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Je n'arrivais presque pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs. La seule chose que je savais faire consciemment était faire voler des objets jusqu'à moi, repousser des gens ou leur couper la respiration. Pour ce qui était des tempêtes qui survenaient quand j'étais en colère, il s'agissait d'un évènement incontrôlable. Comment allais-je pouvoir retrouver son fils ? Le seul avantage que j'avais sur lui était que je pouvais quitter Storybrooke sans qu'il m'arrive malheur. Sauf si mes poursuivants me tombaient à nouveau dessus.

Je poussai un profond soupir, consciente que je n'étais pas très utile et que comme il me l'avait fait remarquer, j'avais plus besoin de lui que lui de moi. Après tout, le fait que je sois ici me protégeait et en plus ce cela, il pouvait m'apprendre à contrôler la magie. Qu'est-ce qu'il tirait de ma présence hormis ce mince espoir que je retrouve Baelfire ? Rien.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, je devais tout faire pour contrôler ma magie et l'aider. Je fermai les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est épuisée que je sombrais dans le sommeil.  
_  
J'ouvris les yeux avec difficultés, aveuglée par la brusque luminosité. Les contours de ce qui m'entouraient se précisèrent de plus en plus et je parvins à m'habituer à cet immense terrain blanc. J'avais l'impression d'être entourée par une blancheur éclatante, de chaque côté. Seule une chose était colorée, l'homme qui me faisait face. Il était vêtu d'une robe grise, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe blanche venant entourer un visage ridé où se perdaient deux yeux d'un bleu aussi glacial que l'océan arctique. C'était cet homme qui était venu me voir dans mon appartement. Je reculai d'un pas, sentant la peur s'insinuer dans mon esprit._

- Lilwen, je suis très déçu par la décision que tu as prise. Me fuir alors que je ne veux que t'aider. Fit-il d'un ton où résonnait la tristesse.

Je reculai encore un peu. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment inspiré la dernière fois et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était sincère. Comme s'il cherchait à me manipuler. Quelque chose me disait de ne pas lui faire confiance.

- Vous ne sembliez pas aussi enclin à me soutenir lorsque vous avez menacé de me trainer dans votre asile de force ! Répliquai-je d'une voix que je maitrisais totalement à mon grand étonnement.

Il me fit un sourire navré.

- Je suis désolé, je m'y suis mal pris. Mais Poudlard n'est pas un asile, il s'agit d'une école de sorcellerie où tu aurais parfaitement ta place. Tu ne serais pas rejetée comme tu l'as été par le passé.

Je sursautais. Comment savait-il ça ? Comment avait-il apprit cet épisode de ma vie alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis peu ? Et puis, de quel droit osait-il dire ça alors qu'il m'avait fait poursuivre jusqu'ici ?

_- Dans la mesure où vos amis ont dit que je n'étais qu'une sale mangemort, je ne pense pas que je sois suffisamment appréciée pour entrer dans votre monde. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que sont les mangemorts, peut-être pouvez-vous m'éclairer ? Surement des gens plus aimables que vous. Raillai-je._

Je vis son visage se contracter dans une moue contrariée qui s'effaça presque aussitôt pour afficher à nouveau cette expression affable.

- Tu veux voir ce que sont les mangemorts ? Soit.

Aussitôt, la pièce disparu et je vis des hommes masqués mettre le feu à une sorte de campement. Un d'eux tenait un homme et le battait à mort avec un plaisir malsain. Je vis un garçonnet se faire mordre le bras par un grand loup qui prit peu à peu l'apparence d'un homme au regard d'acier et à l'air sauvage.

Tout disparu dans un flash et je me retrouvai dans un grand espace remplit de cheminées, un être décharné, avec une peau d'un blanc crayeux et vêtu d'une robe noir lança un sortilège d'un vert de mauvaise augure. Je vis son visage et retint un cri d'horreur devant son nez réduit à deux fentes, ses lèvres fines et à peine visibles, alors que son crâne était chauve et laissait apparaitre des veines violacées. Mais le plus terrifiant était ce regard sanglant remplis de rage.

Je poussai un cri de terreur quand je vis mes parents adoptifs, étendus sur le sol sans vie. Je tombai à genoux, les larmes se déversant en un flot continu alors que je les secouais pour les réanimer mais sans aucun succès. A côté de moi, j'entendis un ricanement sinistre et tout disparu brusquement, me projetant à nouveau dans cette pièce blanche, mais j'étais seule. Elle s'effaça peu à peu alors que je continuais de pleurer, mortifiée par la mort de mes parents.

Un regard d'azur entouré de longues mèches noires m'apparut soudainement. Je me fixais sur les lèvres douces et féminines qui se mouvaient pour me livrer un message.

- Ne te laisse pas berner par ces illusions…  
  
J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, mon cœur cognant contre ma cage thoracique, ma respiration hachée. J'avais froid et j'avais peur. Les larmes dévalaient toujours mes joues et seule la douce odeur de lys qui flottait dans la pièce était rassurante. Je distinguais alors le visage de Gold qui me regardait avec attention.

- Lilwen ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Il est venu… Il m'a parlé... C'était affreux… Répondis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Dumbledore.


	6. Chapitre 5

Nouveau Chapitre en ligne :D Avec le même espoir que la fic vous plaise toujours autant :D

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Light a fire, a flame in my heart.**

Je me réveillais le lendemain, seulement quelques heures après avoir réussi à m'endormir. J'étais toujours aussi fatiguée et mon cauchemar où était apparu Dumbledore n'avait fait que me hanter. Il semblait si réel que s'en était effrayant et j'aurais préféré rêver de petits poneys que de lui et de ces mangemorts. Cependant, l'image de cette femme aux yeux bleus ne cessait de me hanter. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Etait-ce mon inconscient qui me disait de me méfier de ce vieillard un peu cinglé ou de Rumplestiltskin. Je ne savais pas et cette incompréhension me rendait assez nerveuse. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée à cet instant et je sursautais, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

- Si mademoiselle voulait bien se donner la peine de descendre car certaines personnes travaillent et n'ont pas envie de laisser seules des jeunes femmes agaçantes dans leur maison. Intervint le propriétaire.

Je grognai et me levai pour mettre mes chaussures de la veille, prendre mon porte-monnaie et descendre. En tout cas, il avait beau s'être montré plutôt sympathique cette nuit en venant me veiller jusqu'à ce que je sorte des méandres de mon cauchemar, bien que je le suspectais d'être venu simplement pour me faire taire et bien dormir par la suite, il était de nouveau désagréable. Je soupirai en arrivant dans la cuisine et pris un morceau de pain mais il était déjà partit vers l'entrée. Je le rejoignis non sans un certain agacement et il me fit monter dans sa voiture d'un noir d'encre pour me conduire jusqu'à une boutique dont l'enseigne jaune appelait au regard. Dessus, je pouvais voir l'inscription : « Mr Gold, prêteur sur gage ».

Il se gara dans un petit parking juste à côté du bâtiment et descendit du véhicule. Je le suivis et entrai à sa suite dans la boutique. Je fus surprise par l'atmosphère sombre mais paisible qui s'en dégageait. L'odeur de pages usées me prit aux narines, mais aussi celle du lys qui était toujours présente, et plus diffus, une odeur d'orange. Il y avait trois grandes vitrines et en face de moi, suspendu au plafond, un mobile avec des licornes en cristal violet ou bleu. Il était tout à fait magnifique. Quand je lançai un coup d'œil sur ma gauche, je vis deux affreux pantins de bois posés sur la vitrine qui contenait des cloches, des pièces d'échecs. Il y avait également des épées accrochées aux murs et je ne pus m'empêcher de les regarder avec envie. Je faisais de l'escrime et pour moi, les lames étaient à la mesure du dessin, une façon de me libérer de mes sentiments. La plupart des objets me rappelaient des contes, comme la lampe d'Aladdin, ou le service à thé de la belle et la bête.

- Où tu as eu tous ces objets ? Questionnai-je.

- Ils appartenaient aux personnes venant de mon monde puis me sont revenues. Et maintenant je les revends. Expliqua-t-il.

J'hochai la tête d'un air distrait et continuais d'observer le mobilier alors qu'il allait se placer derrière les vitrines. Puis je me rappelais que je n'avais quasiment rien à me mettre et que ça serait une bonne chose de faire un peu les boutiques. Je me dirigeai vers Gold et sondais ses yeux marrons si captivants. Les notes caramel qui y régnaient donnaient un éclat étrange mais magnifique à son regard, le rendant plus vivant, plus envoûtant.

- Tu comptes me dévisager longtemps ? Cingla-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis me reconcentrais sur lui.

- Vu que tu habites ici, tu sais surement où se trouvent les magasins de vêtements non ? Demandai-je finalement.

Il fronça les sourcils puis de mauvaise grâce, m'indiqua le chemin même si j'étais presque sûre de percevoir des notes de joie dans sa voix à l'idée de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes. J'allais quitter le bâtiment pour rejoindre le centre-ville quand il m'interpela et me rejoignit. Il me tendit sa veste de costard que je pris en haussant un sourcil.

- Pour ne pas que tu tombes malade, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te soigner.

- Trop aimable de votre part.

Je sortis de la boutique et me surpris à humer le doux parfum de lys qui en émanait. Je continuais mon chemin, un peu dans le vague maintenant que je me rendais compte que j'étais très attirée par cette délicate odeur, et en voyant un petit restaurant « Chez Granny », je ne pus m'empêcher d'y aller pour me prendre quelque chose de plus consistant qu'une vulgaire tranche de pain. Je pénétrais dans le café où une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts demandait aux gens de se joindre à elle pour vendre des bougies pour la fête de la mine. Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait et je vis que tout le monde détournait le regard pour ne plus la voir, comme s'ils la trouvaient pathétique. Un homme chauve avec une épaisse barbe noire. Il avait un air bourru et se planta devant la femme, et donc en quelque sorte devant moi également vu que j'étais juste derrière la jeune femme.

- Leroy, tu veux t'inscrire ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Non, j'aimerais sortir, et de toute façon, en trainant avec moi, tu n'arranges pas ton cas. La trainée de la ville avec le poivrot, pas vraiment un bon mélange. Fit-il, agacé.

Elle s'écarta et je fis de même pour le laisser sortir. Elle se retourna et me percuta de plein fouet. Ses calepins, affiches et crayons rejoignirent le sol dans un même ensemble.

- Je suis désolée… S'excusa-t-elle en se baissant.

Je lui adressai un sourire amical, même si j'étais intriguée par cette histoire de « trainée », et l'aidait à ramasser ses affaires.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer. Je m'appelle Lilwen.

Elle se releva et je fis de même en continuant de lui sourire. Elle avait l'air vraiment gênée et je remarquai que tout le monde me regardait avec attention.

- Moi c'est Mary-Margareth. Et Leroy a raison, vous ne devriez pas rester avec moi…  
J'haussais les épaules.

- Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres, je compte me faire mon propre opinion, et pour vous le prouver, je vous paye un chocolat chaud histoire de vaincre ce temps glacial.

Effectivement, je devais bien avouer que ma tenue ne se prêtait pas vraiment à ce temps malgré le fait que Rumple m'ait prêté sa veste de costard à mon grand soulagement. J'allais jusqu'au comptoir et une jeune femme tout de rogue vêtue, avec un mini short et des mèches pourpre dans ses longs cheveux noirs me prit ma commande avec un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air très gentille et le fait qu'elle serve dans un restaurant et soit habillée de cette couleur me faisait penser au chaperon rouge et je notais mentalement qu'il faudrait que je demande confirmation à mon sauveur des plus agaçant. Mary-Margareth m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes intéressée par l'action ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants mais bien que je voulais l'aider, je ne pouvais pas el faire aujourd'hui car je devais m'acheter de nouveaux habits pour que je n'ai plu à demander quelque chose à Gold.

- Navrée mais je viens d'arriver et je dois refaire ma garde-robe, mais s'il faut acheter quelques bougies, je veux bien le faire.

Elle me répondit par un léger sourire de remerciement et la serveuse nous donna nos boissons. Je pris la mienne, encore brulante, et commençais à boire tout doucement. Finalement, je regardais l'heure et me décidais à parler un peu avant de partir à la recherche de nouvelles tenues.

- En quoi consiste cette fête ? Interrogeai-je.

- Hé bien, il y a longtemps, les Sœurs donnaient des bougies aux mineurs afin qu'ils puissent s'éclairer dans les mines et eux, en échange, leur donnaient du charbon. Maintenant, elles vendent des bougies pour pouvoir payer leur loyer ou donner aux pauvres. C'est aussi l'occasion d'une petite fête ce soir, dans le jardin pas très loin d'ici.

- Leur loyer ? Répétais-je. Elles le doivent à Monsieur Gold, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux à la mention du nom de mon sauveur puis finis par reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui, si elles ne le payent pas à temps il les expulsera de Storybrooke. M'apprit-elle.

Je fus surprise par l'intention pour le moins radicale. Lui avaient-elles causé le moindre tort pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Je ne savais pas du tout mais je comptais bien éclaircir ce mystère. D'ailleurs, je remarquais que tout le monde nous regardait avec insistance et que le silence régnait en maitre, attendant la suite de la conversation.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous avez dit que vous étiez nouvelle, comment le connaissez-vous ?

- Je suis passée à sa boutique ce matin. Mentis-je sans me démonter.

Je m'interrogeais sur le pourquoi elme était si intéressé par le fait que je connaissais Gold. Certes il était le propriétaire de la ville et ne devait pas vraiment être apprécié, et tout le monde avait peur de lui hormis le shérif qui visiblement avait assez de tempérament pour lui faire face. La brune hocha la tête et je me levais, assez gênée d'être ainsi devenue le centre de l'attention.

Je m'excusais auprès de la jeune femme et partis en direction du centre-ville me demandant bien ce que pouvait faire Gold pour être aussi craint alors que pour le moment, personne ne savait qu'il était Rumplestiltskin, soit un sorcier. Sur ma route, je vis une enseigne de coiffeur et je décidais rapidement qu'il serait bon d'ajouter une touche « personnelle » à cette nouvelle apparence. Quand j'entrai je vis un vieil homme qui me fit un sourire avenant, accompagné de sa femme, tout aussi âgée avec des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon.

- Bonjour ! C'est pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour se coiffer triple buse ! Elle ne va pas venir ici demander un verre de jus de fruit ! Répliqua la femme en posant une main dans mon dos et m'entrainant vers une penderie.

Je réprimai un sourire amusé alors qu'elle me tendait une blouse que j'enfilais rapidement. Elle medésigna un siège en face d'un miroir et se positionna derrière moi quand j'y fus installée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous fais ? Une coupe au carré ? Vous voulez que je vous boucle les cheveux ?

Je me retins de lui demander pourquoi elle voulait me les boucler en voyant mon reflet et mes cheveux raides. Je ne voulais pas les couper, je trouvais qu'ils avaient une belle longueur et les boucler n'irait pas vraiment avec mon nouveau visage. Je voulais ajouter de la couleur, et celle que je trouvais la plus belle avec le blond platine, c'était le rose flash, tirant un peu sur le rouge. Je lui expliquais donc que je voulais qu'elle me fasse quelques mèches de cette colorie sans pour autant que ça fasse « trop ». Elle se mit aussitôt au travail après un grand sourire et son mari engagea la conversation, ne me laissant pas le temps de m'ennuyer.

- Vous êtes nouvelle ? Je ne vous ais jamais vue ici…

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? Demandai-je avec un léger amusement.

- Disons que nous sommes le seul salon de coiffure ici donc il est assez simple de reconnaitre les nouvelles têtes. Vous nous arrivez d'où ?

Je me demandais un instant s'il était judicieux de leur avouer que je venais de France alors que j'étais poursuivie mais de toute façon, aucun de mes agresseurs ne pouvaient rentrer dans cette ville sinon ils l'auraient déjà fait et m'auraient retrouvée.

- Je suis française, je viens de Paris.

- Paris ! Je rêve d'aller là-bas mais mon mari dit qu'on n'a pas assez d'argent pour y aller une semaine ! S'écria la femme.

- Chérie, il faut qu'on paye notre loyer à monsieur Gold, qu'on achète de quoi nous nourrir et qu'on entretienne notre maison, on ne peut pas vraiment s'acheter des vacances aussi chères !

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas y aller et m'enfoncer dans une existence misérable. C'est vrai ça ! Je n'ai plus toute ma jeunesse comme cette charmante damoiselle donc tu ne daigne pas m'emmener en voyage pour me faire plaisir.

Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire face à leur crise de couple et lançais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était à peine neuf heures. J'avais toute la matinée pour moi et je me demandais ce que j'allais acheter. Je voulais aller à la fête des lumières mais convaincre Rumplestiltskin d'y aller serait une autre paire de manche étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas les Sœurs à ce que j'avais compris et que c'était elles qui avaient organisé la fête. Mais j'y parviendrai, j'étais très têtue et je n'abandonnerai pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé.

Le couple se disputait toujours quand je leur lançai un regard aussi je replongeai à nouveau dans mes pensées, cherchant à savoir à quoi ressemblait mes parents maintenant que j'avais surement recouvré ma véritable apparence. Mon père avec les cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus d'après ce que j'avais compris, cependant, si c'était lui qui m'avait amené jusque chez mes parents, pourquoi avoir attendu deux semaines après ma naissance pour me donner ? Il aurait normalement dû me donner aux services sociaux mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Quant à ma mère, je ne savais rien d'elle. Mais j'imaginais que tous les deux ou au moins l'un d'eux était un sorcier pour que je le sois aussi. Mais si je pouvais venir dans cette ville c'était bien parce que je venais du monde de Rumple, cependant mes parents ne se trouvaient pas ici car ils étaient partis avant la malédiction. Le problème était de savoir comment il était possible qu'ils soient venus dans ce monde. Soit par une malédiction, mais ce n'était pas possible si non ils ne se souviendraient pas de qui ils étaient, sauf s'ils en étaient les lanceurs. Mais le sorcier chez qui je logeais en aurait surement entendu parler. Ou alors, ils avaient franchis un portail, comme Baelfire, mais si justement, Gold avait cherché durant plusieurs jours, mois voire années comme il avait l'air de le dire, c'est qu'on ne pouvait plus faire de portails à l'époque où il avait eu son fils. Il allait falloir que je lui demande quand c'était arrivé et il était certain que ça ne serait pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Je passai donc une heure entière à imaginer comment j'allais lui parler de ça et l'amener à me répondre sans réel succès.

- Et voilà mademoiselle, on peut passer au shampooing.

Elle m'entraina vers la bassine et me fit m'installer sur un fauteuil. Elle me retira les morceaux d'aluminium qu'elle avait disposé dans mes cheveux et fit couler l'eau pour enlever les résidus de produits.

- Vous allez vous installer ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Rien n'était moins sûr vu que Rumple pouvait me jeter à tout instant et que je n'aurais pas assez d'argent pour tenir plusieurs mois dans un hôtel ou même acheter une maison. Je devrais donc trouver un emploi pour pouvoir loger ici et je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir. J'espérais donc que l'homme ne me forcerait pas à partir car pour le moment il était ma bouée de sauvetage.

- Je ne sais pas encore pour le moment. On verra bien si je me plais. Répondis-je prudemment.

Elle hocha la tête et me changea d'emplacement pour me sécher les cheveux et me les lisser. Je fus surprise de voir que les mèches faisaient un très bel effet avec mes cheveux et faisaient ressortir mes yeux. Je souris à mon reflet, heureuse de ce constat et payait le couple avant de partir à nouveau à la recherche de vêtements.

Après une heure supplémentaire de course, j'avais acheté plusieurs jules, tailleurs, bas, shorts, le tout dans un style assez osé. Ainsi que quelques chaussures et le plus important, un petit cadeau pour Gold. Je me fis vaguement la réflexion que je n'étais pas prête de pouvoir me payer une chambre d'hôtel au rythme où je dépensais mon argent mais tant pis. Je trouverais bien un moyen de m'en sortir si jamais il voulait se débarrasser de moi. Je retournais au petit restaurant et me dirigeai jusqu'au comptoir où je reconnus la jeune femme de toute à l'heure.

- Salut Lilwen !

Je la regardai avec étonnement et finis par lui sourire bien que je ne savais pas du tout qui elle était hormis qu'elle était la serveuse du coin.

- Je m'appelle Ruby ! M'apprit-elle.

- Enchantée. Dis-moi, Ruby, est-ce que monsieur Gold vient souvent ici ?

Elle parut étonnée par la question mais fini par hocher négativement la tête.

- Non désolée, il passe de temps en temps mais ce n'est pas très fréquent. Il vient plus souvent pour le loyer que pour manger.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel entendant encore parler du loyer. Cet homme avait vraiment un don pour se faire craindre et détester.

- Vous savez ce qu'il prend quand il vient ici ?

- Euh oui… Vous voulez la même chose ?

- Mettez-moi ce qu'il a l'habitude de prendre, avec en plus un cheeseburger et un ice tea pèche ou fruits rouges si vous avez.

Elle hocha la tête et partit donner le papier sur lequel elle avait noté la commande au cuisinier puis revint vers moi.

- Tu es amie avec lui ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- On ne peut pas dire ça. Disons plutôt que nous entretenons une relation cordiale pour le moment. Répondis-je dans un clin d'œil.

Quoique, en vérité, je n'étais pas sûre que notre entente soit aussi cordiale que je le laissais entendre. Quand ma commande arriva, je me dépêchai de partir pour le rejoindre dans sa boutique avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui et surtout, avant qu'on ne me pose d'autres questions. Je réussis à y parvenir après dix minutes de marche à un bon rythme et j'entrai dans la boutique mais le propriétaire n'était pas seul. Une femme aux cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules se tourna brusquement vers moi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une vois polaire.

J'allais répliquer mais Rumple me devança.

- Madame le maire, la présence de cette jeune femme ne concerne que moi.

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur et je compris qu'il s'agissait de la méchante reine de Blanche Neige.

- Oh je vois, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle domestique. Il était temps !

Je serrais les poings à m'en faire blanchir les jointures et je me retins de la gifler pour lui faire passer l'envie de m'insulter. Mais le seul homme de la pièce s'était avancé jusqu'à elle.

- Regina, soyons d'accord sur un point, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez appris plus de choses sur moi que vous pouvez vous permettre d'être aussi désagréable car de toute les façons, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis le plus puissant ici et donc, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Donc maintenant, si vous pouviez nous laisser, s'il-vous plait.

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais partit non sans me dévisager et me montrer ainsi que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Je pinçai les lèvres avec agacement et jurais quand elle fut sortie. Je déposais le paquet contenant la nourriture sur l'une des vitrines avec humeur alors qu'il secouait la tête avec amusement.

- Je vois que tu as rencontré la méchante reine. Se moqua-t-il. Quelle belle entente…

- Autant que ton entente avec les personnes de cette villes à la différence que moi, je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Répliquai-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il s'avança vers moi, ses yeux marron allumés d'une lueur de malice qui me redonna un peu de bonne humeur. Pour le moment, l'atmosphère était détendue alors je ne devais pas gâcher ça à cause de la façon d'être d'une pimbêche, qu'elle soit maire à Storybrooke ou reine dans un autre monde.

- Et tu espères qu'un jour elle te craindra autant que les gens de cette ville me craignent ? Demanda-t-il. N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas très terrifiante Dearie.

Je réprimai un frisson au surnom qu'il employait quand j'étais encore une panthère. Peut-être qu'il avait compris que je n'y pouvais rien si j'avais été coincée sous cette forme. Je sortis le Hamburger qui était pour lui et lui tendis alors que de l'autre main, je prenais sa boisson, une canette de coca. Il me remercia brièvement et disparu dans l'arrière-boutique pour revenir avec une nappe qu'il déposa sur la vitrine. Nous mangeâmes en silence, sans que je n'ose parler alors que lui était plongé dans ses pensées. Je finis par attraper l'un des paquets que j'avais et lui donnais. Il haussa un sourcil surprit.

- En quel honneur ?

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et j'eus envie de me gifler pour me montrer si émotive.

- Pour te remercier de m'accueillir chez toi, même si au final, je ne te serais surement pas très utile.

Il m'étudia avec attention puis fini par m'adresser un sourire carnassier qui me fit frémir.

- Si je t'entraine, tu pourrais le devenir.

Mon cœur manqua un battement à cette annonce et je reculais mais je me retrouvais bloquée par la vitrine, mes mains y trouvant appui alors que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui. Il me proposait de m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs de lui-même, de devenir mon professeur afin que je puisse enfin ne faire qu'un avec cette force qui sommeillait en moi. C'était tout simplement l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on puisse me faire même si je savais que s'il le faisait, c'était uniquement pour que je ne sois plus un poids mort à ses yeux. Mais c'était tout de même un geste qui me touchait beaucoup. Je lui sautais au cou et il manqua de tomber sous la surprise, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait qu'un équilibre précaire, et je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! M'écriai-je.

Je me reculais, soudain gênée par ma façon d'agir alors que lui semblait totalement stupéfait. Une ombre de tristesse passa fugacement dans son regard puis il se tourna vers son paquet et en sortit une chemise d'un rose tirant sur le rouge, avec des manches et un col noir très chic. Je l'avais déjà vu porter une chemise d'une couleur à peu près similaire et j'avais trouvé qu'elle lui allait très bien. Et comme j'avais toujours sa veste de costard sur mes épaules, j'avais pu aisément savoir sa taille.

Il me regarda puis hocha la tête en guise de remerciement avant de la remettre dans le paquet et d'aller jeter les emballages de notre repas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me remercie, aussi ne fus-je pas blessée de ne pas l'entendre me répondre de façon gentille. De toute façon, ça ne collait pas avec le personnage et je le trouvais déjà trop sympathique depuis quelques minutes. Mais je comptais bien en profiter.

- Dis-moi, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller à la fête de la mine ce soir ? S'enquis-je.

- Pardon ?

Visiblement l'idée de ne lui plaisait pas. Voire pas du tout vu la mine agacée qu'il venait d'afficher.

- S'il-te-plait… Je ne connais pas vraiment la ville et ça serait une bonne occasion de me la faire découvrir. Et je serais sage ! Je ferais la cuisine et le nettoyage dans toutes les pièces que tu veux !

Il sembla considérer l'offre durant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent durer des minutes tant j'étais impatiente de connaitre sa réponse et surtout, de pouvoir y aller en sa compagnie. Car au moins, si j'abordais les sujets fâcheux là-bas, il ne risquait pas de me le faire payer tout de suite vu que nous serions en présence d'autres personnes.

- Très bien, mais à la place, tu me devras une faveur que je te communiquerais quand je saurais de quoi il s'agit.

Je fronçai les sourcils puis lui adressai un grand sourire.

- D'accord !

Après cela, je passais la journée à l'aider bien qu'il s'absenta quand Leroy vint le voir pour lui dire qu'il avait un bateau à lui vendre. Pendant ce temps je tins le magasin mais personne ne vint. J'eus tôt fait de faire le tour de la boutique pour observer les différents objets dont certains, comme les pantins ou le squelette d'un animal indéfini, me rendaient un peu nerveuse. Cependant, je m'étais retrouvée fascinée par les différentes baguettes magiques qui étaient exposées.

Toujours est-il que plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir fait un saut chez Rumple et m'être changée, nous venions tous les deux d'arriver devant un petit parc peuplé de cabanes où des gens vendaient leurs objets. Des centaines de lumières brillaient, bleues, rouges, jeunes. C'était tout simplement magnifique et on en oubliait automatiquement le froid de l'hiver. Je souris avec émerveillement. Cet endroit me faisait penser aux marchés de Noël que l'on rencontrait en France et où j'étais allée à maintes reprises quand j'étais encore au collège avec mes amis de l'époque.

- Nous y voilà… Soupira Gold en me rejoignant.

Il me proposa son bras droit après un soupir exaspéré et m'entraina dans l'allée où des dizaines de personnes se pressaient dans un brouhaha entrainant qui diminua à mesure que les gens nous remarquaient. Tous me dévisageaient avec stupéfactions et la plupart n'osaient pas regarder le propriétaire de la ville en face. La gêne s'insinua en moi et je mordis la lèvre avant de me rapprocher de lui, ayant l'impression que j'allais me faire avaler par toutes ces personnes qui m'observaient.

- Pourquoi ils agissent comme ça ? Demandais-je dans un murmure.

- Surement parce que tous les gens de cette ville ont peur de moi. Il fallait y penser avant de m'entrainer ici Dearie. Je suppose que c'est le prix que tu dois payer pour cette petite soirée. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur qui décidément, lui était habituel.

Je soupirais de frustration mais à mon grand soulagement, les conversations avaient repris. Et bien que je me sente encore épiée, au moins, je pouvais parler plus librement sans être sûre que tout le monde m'entendais. Je ne voyais Mary Margareth nulle part et mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle avait renoncé à vendre ses bougies sans que j'en achète une seule et que les Sœurs risquaient de se retrouver à ne pas pouvoir payer leur loyer. Cependant, mon sentiment de culpabilité ne dura pas car je vis que nous étions arrivés non loin de Regina. Ma main se crispa autour du bras de Rumplestiltskin qui me lança un regard amusé.

- Tiens monsieur Gold ! Finalement, ce n'est pas qu'une domestique, elle remplit d'autres fonctions. S'exclama-t-elle après avoir observé ma tenue.

Certes j'avais adoptée une robe noire s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse en laine hormis pour les manches qui étaient en dentelles avec des motifs floraux, et j'avais également mis des bas noirs avec de hautes bottes qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, mais j'avais également un long manteau et une écharpe pour me couvrir du froid, elle n'avait donc pas à me parler de la sorte. Me magie s'ajouta à la colère qui venait de prendre place dans mon esprit et je la fusillais du regard alors que j'avais l'impression que la pression de l'air se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

- Lilwen, calmes-toi. Chuchota-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté et je détournais le regard. Tout redevint normal et il reprit plus fort.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Regina, donc passe une bonne soirée que, à ta place, j'aurais passée avec mon fils au lieu de le laisser seul chez lui.

Il m'entraina loin d'elle et soudain, les lumières grésillèrent et s'éteignirent dans un même ensemble. Je sursautais et me retournais pour apercevoir brièvement une silhouette sur le toit. A côté de moi, Rumple venait de pousser un profond soupir. Il continua de déambuler dans les allées de magasins seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, moi à sa suite et bientôt, nous arrivâmes devant un stand où je vis Mary Margareth et Leroy qui s'empressaient de vendre des bougies. Un large sourire prit place sur mon visage et je lâchais le bras de mon sauveur pour les rejoindre.

- Lilwen ! Tu veux une bougie ? Sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

- Oui ! Je n'en prends qu'une mai je te donne le prix de 5. Ça me fait combien ? Souris-je.

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais…

- J'insiste ! Je t'avais promis de te payer même si je n'en prenais pas. Donc ?

- Vingt dollars s'il-te-plait.

Je luis donnais aussitôt en échange d'une bougie que Leroy m'alluma avec un léger sourire de remerciement.

- Désolée qu'il n'ait pas acheté ton bateau. Fis-je.

Il me regarda avec surprise et je le laissais là pour rejoindre Rumplestiltskin qui s'appuyait sur sa canne avec un air étonnamment noble. Je l'entrainais à ma suite vers un endroit plus isolé afin de pouvoir lui parler plus aisément. Une fois arrivée en lieux à peu près déserts bien que le marché ne soit pas très loin, je me mis face à lui et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer le sujet mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Répondit-il avec un ton légèrement agacé.

- Tu as dit que tu avais cherché à rejoindre ton fils dans ce monde, mais tu as dit que lui était tombé dans un portail, moi je suis arrivée en France deux semaines après ma naissance, soit il y a vingt-quatre ans, pourtant je viens de ton monde. Mes parents ont utilisés un portail ou une malédiction ?

Son visage se ferma et il me regarda durement.

- Le dernier haricot magique permettant de traverser les mondes, celui que mon fils a utilisé, date d'il y a près de deux cent ans. Et je n'ai pas entendu parler de malédiction, je ne sais donc pas qui sont tes parents et comment ça se fait que tu sois ici. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton nettement plus froid qu'avant.

Quant à moi, la stupéfaction venait de me gagner. Il avait eu un fils il y a deux siècles. Ce n'était pas possible !

- Mais… Mais comment tu peux être là ? Bégayais-je.

- Etre le dark one m'a donné la capacité d'être immortel.

- Mais et ton fils… Comment tu sais que ?

- Qu'il est en vie ? Il a passé la plupart de sa vie prisonnier de Peter Pan, à Neverland. Il a réussi à s'échapper et à revenir dans notre monde par un moyen que j'ignore avant que je ne le retrouve. Satisfaite ?

Je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir en me rendant compte que je lui avais fait revivre des souvenirs douloureux pour au final, ne rien apprendre sur mes parents.

- Je suis désolée.

- Bien, cette soirée est terminée.

Il fit demi-tour, soulignant ainsi que j'avais intérêt à faire de même si je ne voulais pas rentrer à pied. Nous fîmes le trajet du retour sans parler et je me sentais de plus en plus nerveuse. Je savais que je ne devais pas aborder ce sujet avec lui, surtout qu'au final, on n'était pas proches le moins du monde. Je poussai un soupir discret et descendis du véhicule quand il fut à l'arrêt. Il ouvrit la porte et à ce moment, j'entendis un petit cri étouffé. Je sursautais. Il s'agissait d'une voix humaine. Je me tournais vers lui, comprenant que le bruit venait du sous-sol et je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas bronché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! M'écriai-je, la peur prenant place dans mon esprit.

- Ca Dearie, c'est la faveur que tu me dois pour cette soirée. Tu ne feras rien pour sortir cette femme de la cave.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Ever wonder about what he's doing, how it all turned to darkness?**

Je le regardais avec effarement mais aussi avec incompréhension. Comment pouvait-il enfermer une femme ainsi ? Elle n'avait surement pas mérité un tel traitement et je comptais bien la délivrer, contrat ou pas. Je fis volte-face pour rejoindre la porte qui menait à la cave mais sa main se referma sur mon poignet à la manière d'une tenaille et je dus me retourner pour le toiser avec colère.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Tu ne vas pas laisser une pauvre femme coincée là-dedans ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Il soutint mon regard sans broncher avec une froide détermination qui me fit prendre peur. Peut-être qu'au final il était réellement cinglé et qu'il était aussi dangereux que Dumbledore.

- Elle doit se retrouver là, j'ai passé un marché avec Regina et c'est ce qui permettra de briser la malédiction.

J'écarquillai les yeux et tentais de me dégager mais il me tenait trop solidement pour que je puisse m'échapper. Je ne comprenais pas du tout en quoi enfermer une femme pouvait briser la malédiction et surtout, j'étais absolument révoltée par le fait qu'il puisse passer des marchés sur des vies humaines. Je me rappelais alors qu'il l'avait déjà fait par le passé étant donné qui il était et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Il avait beau avoir été blessé, il n'en restait pas moins cruel.

- Tu comptes la laisser là-dedans pour briser une malédiction ? En quoi l'enfermer va-t-il t'aider ? M'exclamai-je.

- Parce que vois-tu, Mary-Margareth, c'est-à-dire Snow-White, sera accusée de meurtre car la femme dans la cave, n'est autre que l'épouse de son amant, le prince Charmant, soit David Nolan. Une fois qu'elle sera emprisonnée au commissariat, je ferais en sorte d'être son avocat et donc de la protéger. Et je ferais également en sorte de semer le doute dans l'esprit d'Emma pour qu'elle comprenne que la « vraie » coupable est Regina. Et j'aurais également tout mis en œuvre afin que notre chère méchante reine soit des plus suspectes grâces à divers indices prouvant son coup monté. Emma comprendra alors que cette femme est folle et voudra sortir son fils biologique, Henry, de là par tous les moyens. Et comme il est un garçon intelligent, je suis sûr qu'à ce moment il parviendra à lui faire entendre raison.

Je me dégageai d'un geste sec et le regardais avec consternation. Comment pouvait-il prévoir tant de choses ? Il était totalement tordu et se fichait pas mal de la souffrance des autres. Et puis pourquoi parlait-il de meurtre ? Il allait la tuer ?!  
Je sentis la terreur me saisir et je reculai précipitamment, le cœur battent bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Voilà pourquoi il avait été si gentil toute à l'heure. Il cherchait à me manipuler pour que j'accepte l'idée qu'il tue sciemment.

- Tu comptes l'assassiner pour arriver à tes fins ! M'écriai-je d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé.

Il ricana.

- Non. Faire croire à un meurtre oui. Mais rassure-toi, je ne compte pas la tuer. D'ailleurs, quand le moment sera opportun, je la relâcherais.

- Tu te fiches donc du fait qu'elle souffre ?

- C'est le prix à payer pour que tous recouvrent la mémoire. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Je sentis mon cœur sombrer dans ma poitrine en entendant sa réponse. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi gentil que je l'imaginais et m'en rendre compte me faisais mal. Je ne voulais pas le voir comme le monstre qu'il essayait de montrer. Je savais qu'il y avait de la douceur et de la fragilité en lui pour l'avoir déjà vu démunis mais je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'il puisse faire ça sans éprouver le moindre remord.

- Tu es comme Dumbledore au final. Manipulateur et égoïste. C'est pour ça que tu as été si prévenant toute à l'heure. Tu voulais que je laisse couler. Que j'accepte le fait que tu blesses des gens pour pouvoir ensuite m'apprendre la magie pour que j'éprouve un sentiment de reconnaissance envers toi !

Il eut un sourire amusé face à ma détresse évidente.

- Dearie, je ne suis pas stupide au point d'espérer que de simples politesses te fassent accepter la situation. Mais n'oublie pas que tu me dois une faveur, et qu'ici, je suis la seule personne apte à te protéger. Cette femme sera nourrie et ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte ni la battre, ni la violer. Son enlèvement est juste nécessaire pour que la malédiction soit brisée et si tu veux tant m'aider à retrouver Baelfire, il va falloir que tu te fasses à mes méthodes car depuis des années que je les pratiques, elles ne m'ont pas encore trahi.

Je le fusillai du regard et serrai les poings à m'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Rumplestlitskin et je te préviens que si tu la tortures je te tue ! Menaçai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

- Avec ta magie fluctueuse, permets-moi d'en douter.

Je poussai un cri de colère et partis dans ma chambre en claquant la porte à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Heureusement ça n'arriva pas et je me jetai donc sur mon oreiller que je frappais de toutes mes forces pour faire passer cette colère sourde qui bouillonnait en moi mais aussi cette peine qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.  
Il se servait de moi, je le savais parfaitement mais il fallait que je persévère, que je trouve un moyen de l'aider. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'éprouvais ce sentiment. Peut-être parce que comme moi il avait été abandonné, ou parce qu'il était dans le même état que moi lorsque mes amis m'avaient délaissés. Ou peut-être parce qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie et que je lui en étais totalement reconnaissante. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû laisser cette femme enfermée mais il avait promis de ne rien lui faire et je voulais le croire. Je voulais croire qu'il ne la blesserait pas, qu'il ferait exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

Cette nuit-là, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir, pensant à cette pauvre inconnue, à ma vie, mais aussi à un moyen d'aider Rumple quitte à me mettre en danger pour se faire. Il se mettait lui-même en péril en me gardant aussi car, quelle que soit la protection autour de la ville, elle disparaitra surement quand la malédiction sera brisée. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus de devoir faire face à cette histoire qui me dépassait et à tous ces problèmes qui s'accumulaient.

Je poussai un profond soupir d'exaspération en me rendant compte que de toute manière, je ne réussirais pas à dormir et j'attrapai une feuille blanche ainsi que mon matériel à dessin. Je laissais alors ma main faire, esquissant un visage sans savoir quel en serait la véritable apparence.

Pour moi, le dessin était une façon d'oublier mes problèmes, d'évacuer toutes mes émotions par le biais de ces courbes qui s'entrelaçaient. C'était un sentiment de liberté qui se dégageait de cet art et, comme à chaque fois, je fus apaisée par ces gestes répétés.

Je m'endormis, vidée de toute énergie après avoir enfoui le dessin dans le classeur, sans vraiment voir où je l'avais rangé.

Le lendemain, j'appris qu'on avait retrouvé un cœur dans un coffre à bijou près du pont à péage de la ville. Visiblement, il appartenait à la femme qui était dans la cave de la maison où je logeais. Hors, la magie n'étant pas effective ici, il ne se pouvait pas que ça soit son vrai cœur. D'ailleurs j'avais eu un peu de mal à croire Rumplestiltskin quand il m'avait expliqué que dans son monde, si un sorcier arrachait le cœur d'une personne, celui-ci continuait de battre et son ancien possesseur restait en vie, à la merci de celui qui lui avait arraché car la magie enchantait l'organe pour le rendre plus résistant.

Enfin, toujours était-il que les résultats de l'hôpital ne pouvaient qu'avoir été falsifiés mais je me demandais si c'était celui qui me logeait qui était l'œuvre de tout ceci, ou s'il s'agissait du maire de la ville, Regina. Enfin, dans tous les cas, il m'était impossible d'aider la femme enfermée dans la cave à mon grand malheur.  
J'aurais voulu la sortir de là mais premièrement, je n'avais pas la clé et j'étais bien incapable d'ouvrir une porte avec un crochet ou même par magie, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon affaire. Et deuxièmement, je ne pouvais pas non plus l'aider à s'échapper sans risquer de me faire mettre hors de la ville ou peut-être même tuer par Rumple car je serais devenue un obstacle à ses yeux. Je n'avais donc pas pu me montrer très utile et je n'avais fait qu'aider à la boutique à vendre des objets, voyant le shérif Swan venir pour demander de l'aide auprès de Gold qui avait refusé.

Il m'avait parlé un peu de son monde et j'avais tenté de retenir les informations. A comprendre que là-bas, différents univers s'étaient entremêlés. Il y avait celui de Peter Pan, Neverland. Mais pas seulement, il y avait également celui d'Alice, Wonderland. Et d'autres qu'il n'avait pas visités mais aucun ne menaient à notre monde. C'était assez étrange de concevoir que tant d'univers parallèles pouvaient exister et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ils ressemblaient tous.  
En tout cas, aujourd'hui, dimanche, j'étais à nouveau seule dans la maison de Rumple, à nettoyer la cuisine puisque c'était ma tâche de la journée. Peut-être qu'au final, j'étais Cendrillon et le conte avait été tellement modifié que c'était pourquoi je n'avais pas du tout grandit dans mon monde d'origine et n'avait pas vécu avec une méchante marâtre. Enfin ça c'était avant de rencontrer cet homme qui visiblement, adorait me faire travailler jusqu'à ce que tout soit impeccable pour être sûr que je ne tenterais rien de stupide et que je serais suffisamment occupée durant plusieurs heures.

Je frottais un peu plus fort sur la planche de travail pour passer ma frustration quand la sonnette retentit. Je relevai la tête et lançai un regard vers le couloir. Je poussai un profond soupir et allais ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur Henry. J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur en le voyant, surtout qu'il avait peur de mon sauveur et tortionnaire normalement.

- Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux voir monsieur Gold ?

D'ailleurs, je trouvais stupide que la méchante Reine n'ait pas pensé à lui donner un prénom en lançant la malédiction. A moins que pour elle, le titre de « monsieur » soit en vérité une partie de son nom ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses et prouverait une fois de plus de la grande idiotie de cette femme. Enfin, dans tous les cas elle était une véritable garce qui avait de la chance que je ne maitrise pas mes pouvoirs sinon je lui aurais fait payer de me traiter ainsi.

- Non ! C'est toi que je voulais voir ! Il est avec mademoiselle Blanchart pour le moment, il s'est proposé pour être son avocat.

Il entra dans la maison sans se gêner et sortit son livre de contes de son sac pour le poser sur la petite table du salon. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de le rejoindre, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Je levais les yeux au ciel marchais jusqu'à lui pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

- Tu sais qui il est dans le monde des contes non ?

- Gold ? Oui, Rumplestiltskin et la bête, pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il éprouve à nouveau des sentiments, il faut qu'on retrouve Belle !

Je secouais la tête. Henry avait une vision très enfantine du bien et du mal. Personne n'était totalement gentil. On était les deux. Gold avait trouvé une façon de se protéger dans la colère, la manipulation et la quête qu'il menait pour retrouver son fils. C'était sa façon de faire en sorte de ne plus penser à la peine qui le submergeait, sa façon de ne plus voir ses failles, ces blessures profondes qui le meurtrissaient de l'intérieur. Il éprouvait des sentiments, il faisait simplement tout pour les cacher. Et de toute façon, la jeune femme s'était suicidée, il n'y avait aucun moyen de la ramener.

- Elle est morte, on ne peut pas la retrouver Henry. Fis-je avec douceur.

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Qui lui a dit qu'elle s'était suicidée ?

Je réfléchis un instant mais je devais avouer que je ne savais pas du tout comment il l'avait appris.

- Ma mère adoptive ! La méchante reine !

- Ils n'étaient pas amis dans l'ancien monde tous les deux ?

- Non, Rumple était plus puissant que ma mère, c'est pourquoi elle a insufflé à Belle l'idée de l'embrasser pour que la malédiction qui pesait sur lui se brise ! Ainsi il serait redevenu un homme normal et n'aurait pas pu se mettre en travers de son chemin !

Jamais le sorcier n'aurait cautionné pour ce genre d'action, qu'il aime la femme ou non car le plus important à ses yeux était de retrouver Baelfire et sans magie, c'était tout simplement impossible.

- Du coup il a fait en sorte que Belle ne brise pas la malédiction car il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs ! M'exclamai-je. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a tuée !

Je me tus un instant et réfléchissais à ce que j'aurais fait à la place de Regina. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Rumple, et Belle ne connaissait aucuns secrets sur elle de ce que je savais, donc elle n'avait pas de raisons de la tuer hormis celle d'anéantir le bonheur de son adversaire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il aurait toujours sa magie et il continuerait à manipuler les gens. Donc, le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de lui était de se servir de lui ! Et quoi de mieux que de garder son amour emprisonné ?

- Elle ne l'a pas tuée. Elle l'a enlevée et a fait croire à un suicide !

Henry hocha la tête pour m'approuver et je souris, fière de ma trouvaille.

- Donc si elle est encore en vie, elle est ici. Exposa-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment où chercher. Tu as des idées ?

Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver dans la ville, par exemple, comme une jeune femme vivant seule chez elle et paralysée, ou quelque chose du genre car Gold était le propriétaire de la ville, il l'aurait rencontré en allant réclamer le loyer sauf si elle l'envoyait, mais dans tous les cas, cette solution me semblait peu probable. Ou alors, elle était emprisonnée également dans la cave de quelqu'un, et il était certain que si c'était le cas, ça serait dans une maison qui a très peu de chances d'être fouillée. Donc celle-ci et celle de Regina. Cependant, cette dernière avait un enfant à charge et si celui-ci entendait la prisonnière, tout le plan serait alors tombé à l'eau. Donc ce n'était pas non plus ça. Néanmoins, tous la craignaient dans cette ville et elle avait très bien pu corrompre quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Ou alors, il y avait une autre prison que celle du commissariat… Ou encore, un endroit où très peu de personnes allaient.

- Quel est l'endroit le moins fréquenté de cette ville ? Demandais-je automatiquement.

Il fronça les sourcils avant que son visage ne s'éclaire brusquement.

- Le caveau de ma mère dans le cimetière ! Il est grand et je suis presque sûr qu'il y a un passage secret ! Il ne reste plus qu'à le découvrir ! On y va ?

J'hésitai un instant. Rumple allait surement rentrer à un moment ou un autre et je n'étais pas sûre qu'il apprécie que je sois partie mais d'un autre côté, je ne délivrais pas son otage et j'éloignais Henry du lieu du crime donc il n'avait pas vraiment à m'en vouloir. J'haussai les épaules et prit un manteau ainsi qu'une écharpe et sortis dehors en fermant la porte derrière le petit garçon avec le double des clés que je possédais. Je suivis donc le fils de Regina à travers la ville, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux alentours, trop plongée dans mes pensées pour me concentrer.

J'espérais que nous allions parvenir à retrouver Belle car je savais qu'il l'aimait mais une partie de moi me soufflait que si elle revenait, l'homme mettrait encore moins de volonté à m'aider et j'avais bien plus besoin de lui qu'il ne l'imaginait. C'était l'une des raisons qui m'empêchaient de sauver la femme dans la cave. C'était certes égoïste, mais il m'avait sauvé, et il était quelqu'un de fort, qui connaissait la magie, qui pouvait me guider. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette chance. Mais le la lui ramener serait une façon de payer cette dette de vie que je lui devais, donc je comptais bien sauver Belle.

- Et finalement tu sais qui tu es ? Demanda Henry.

Je me tournai vers lui avec un léger sourire voilé de tristesse.

- Non, malheureusement, je ne sais rien de mes parents mais je pense que je saurais un jour, après tout, depuis ces derniers jours je fais d'immenses progrès.

Il pencha la tête et puis hocha la tête avec un air enjoué.

- Tu es peut-être Bagheera, ou sa fille ? Après tout, ils sont forcément arrivés ici il y a plus de vingt-huit ans, c'est normal que tu sois humaine. Et vu que ton apparence a changé, et que tu es une magicienne, peut être que c'était le cas de ton père ?

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Sa théorie était très encourageante, mais certains détails ne collaient pas. Si ma mère était une panthère noire, elle ne pouvait pas être tombée amoureuse d'un homme. Enfin je trouvais ça très étrange comme conception voir même assez… Répugnant. Ensuite, si on admettait qu'elle avait déjà changé de monde quand elle avait rencontré mon père, comment se faisait-il que lui s'y trouvait déjà ? Il avait donc forcément dû franchir un portail, ce qui faisait quand même assez gros quand on savait que Rumplestiltskin cherchait lui aussi à changer de monde. Un voyage, d'accord, mais deux, c'était trop. Et puis non. Je ne voyais pas du tout ma mère sous la forme d'une panthère. Déjà, je me trouvais très ouverte d'esprit pour avoir accepté que la magie existe, puis que des personnes pouvaient venir d'autres mondes, il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser !

Nous arrivâmes vite dans un cimetière remplit de tombes blanches ou de statues d'anges. Les pâles rayons de soleil ne parvenaient pas réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale des lieux et un frisson me parcouru à l'idée que j'allais pénétrer dans un caveau. Cependant, quand nous arrivâmes devant l'édifice de pierre avec une lourde porte en bois, je compris qu'entrer sans la clé ne serait pas des plus aisés.

- Tu as les clés ? Demandai-je.

Il hocha négativement la tête et je poussai un soupir en regardant mes tallons. J'allais abimer mes chaussures qui n'avaient rien demandé à personnes. Pauvres d'elles. Cette fois-ci, je me demandais si je n'avais pas toucher le fond à plaindre de simples objets mais je décidais de passer outre ce fait prouvant ma stupidité incroyable.

- Recules-toi.

Il s'exécuta en me regardant avec étonnement et je donnais un violent coup de pied dans le centre de la double porte. Elle bougea légèrement. Je grognais d'agacement et donnais un second de coup de pied plus puissant que le précédent et cette fois ci, elle céda et s'ouvrit.

J'entrai dans une petite pièce sombre, en face de moi, un cercueil en pierre. Je portais un regard circulaire sur les lieux mais il n'y avait que des petites alcôves vides creusées dans le mur. Le garçon se posta à côté du cercueil et se pencha pour effleurer le sol de ses mains.

- Regarde Lil' ! Il y a des traces ici.

Je contemplais la partie du carrelage qu'il me désignait et remarquai qu'il y avait quelques petites marques qui indiquaient qu'on avait poussé le cercueil de pierre. Je me positionnai de l'autre côté et m'escrimais à le pousser avec l'aide d'Henry. Nous parvînmes à dégager un passage qui nous dévoila un escalier. Je m'y engageai première pour protéger le garçon s'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux en bas. J'arrivais dans un petit couloir étroit qu'aucune lumière hormis celle venant de l'étage ne parvenait à éclairer. Puis je marchais jusqu'à une grande pièce circulaire et je m'y arrêtais quelques instants, Henry juste derrière moi, me demandant bien à quoi elle pouvait servir.

- Tu entends ? Demandais-je.

En effet, en tendant l'oreille, je pouvais entendre de légers battements, comme si des dizaines de cœurs battaient à l'unisson en ne produisant que le bruit d'un seul, étouffé. C'était angoissant et je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait produire un tel bruit. Henry aussi écoutait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il courut vers une boite et la prit entre ses mains pour en soulever le couvercle. Quelque chose me soufflait que je ne devais pas le laisser faire, que ça ne serait pas bon pour lui. Je le rejoignis et refermai le couvercle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de voir pour ensuite le reposer à sa place.

- Henry, qu'importe de ce qu'il s'agit, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Et visiblement Belle n'est pas ici alors continuons.

Il eut l'air un peu déçu puis hocha la tête, comprenant que c'était mieux ainsi. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans un nouveau couloir qui donnait sur deux pièces. Nous décidâmes d'aller d'abord à gauche et tombâmes sur un cercueil en verre où un homme d'environ vingt ans était allongé. Il avait des cheveux bruns et ses yeux étaient clos, ne me permettant pas d'en admirer la couleur. Il avait l'air serein et je fus étonnée par son état de conservation. Henry était resté en retrait, regardant de loin. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

Il secoua la tête de façon négative et je contemplais à nouveau le jeune inconnu. Il était mort, de ça j'en étais certaine. Le soin avec lequel on l'avait placé et mis sous verre m'indiquait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour la personne à qui appartenait le caveau. C'est-à-dire Regina. Peut-être était-ce un membre de sa famille, ou son amant ? Je ne savais pas et visiblement Henry ne pouvait pas m'éclairer. Mais je comptais bien éclaircir le mystère plus tard.

Je me détournai du corps et conduisis le garçon dans la pièce d'en face qui était tout aussi vide. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Belle n'était pas retenue captive ici. Si elle était encore en vie, elle était ailleurs.

Cependant, alors que je retournais dans le couloir, je me stoppais. Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit que nous n'avions pas encore exploré et je sentis un léger, très léger, courant d'air. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais toujours été plus sensible aux changements d'atmosphère ou même parfois aux souffles, qu'ils soient puissants ou légers.  
J'attrapais la main du fils adoptif de Regina et l'entrainais dans le couloir, suivant la caresse de l'air pur contre ma peau. Toute à l'heure, il régnait un froid glacial, et une odeur de moisissure, de renfermé. Ce n'était pas ce que m'apportait ce flux d'odeurs. Non, c'était plus doux, plus chaleureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lilwen ?

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose par-là, je le sens. Répondis-je dans un murmure.

- Tu crois que c'est dû à tes pouvoirs pour te transformer en panthère ?

J'haussai les épaules, ne connaissant pas la réponse et arrivais face à un cul de sac avec un miroir fixé à la pierre. Cependant, l'air venait bel et bien de là. Je posais mes mains contre le mur et les laissais glisser le long de la paroi rugueuse afin de trouver quelque chose d'anormal me permettant de s'avoir d'où venait cette légère brise. Je sentis une très légère rainure et j'appliquais alors mes deux mains contre la pierre. Je poussai de toutes mes forces, bandant mes muscles, et contre toute attente, il pivota dans un grincement sinistre. Henry écarquilla les yeux.

- On est encore dans les souterrains ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Henry. Et je crois que nous somme dans le domaine de la reine ici.

En effet, de magnifiques robes noires, bordeaux ou bleue nuit trônaient sur des mannequins en plastique. Elles semblaient venir d'un pays lointain et peuplé de princesses et de princes. C'était le monde des contes et non plus mon monde que j'avais l'impression de voir sous mes yeux. Il y avait des dizaines de miroirs accrochés aux murs et quelques coffres disposés dans la pièce décorée en noir et blanc. Je regardais Henry.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on reste ici. Gold va me chercher et ta mère pourrait venir ici. D'autant plus qu'Emma va s'inquiéter pour toi et que Belle n'est pas là.

- Comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'il y avait une pièce ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Je soupirais et fit demi-tour, le forçant à me suivre.

- Je ne sais pas, depuis que je suis petite je ressens les différences, les changements dans les courants d'air. C'est instinctif.

Il eut un grand sourire alors que nous arrivions entre les deux salles dont celle qui renfermait le corps de l'inconnu dans un cercueil de verre.

- Tu es vraiment magique alors ! Et je suis sûr que je vais trouver un moyen de savoir qui tu es dans le livre ! Mais Lilwen, tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à Gold, il est méchant.

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Je savais que l'homme n'était pas recommandable mais je lui devais beaucoup de choses et je voulais croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il parviendrait à trouver le bonheur autrement qu'en manipulant les gens un jour.

- Henry. Il m'a sauvé la vie et s'il a agi si violemment contre moi c'est parce qu'il s'est senti blessé et trahi quand il a su que j'étais une humaine et qu'en me prenant pour un animal il m'avait avoué des secrets profondément enfouis en lui. Je ne peux pas le considérer comme quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Il y a du bien en lui comme en chacun de nous. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a aussi en Regina même si je la déteste.

Il sembla surprit par ma réponse et cessa de parler, se plongeant dans ses réflexions durant un instant trop court à mes yeux alors que nous remontions l'escalier.

- Tu vois le bien partout alors ?

Je repensais à Dumbledore et une vague de colère me submergea mais je fis mon possible pour la contrôler.

- Je pense que personne ne peut être complètement démoniaque, que certains évènements nous poussent à agir de façon mauvaises, ou de bonne manière. Ça ne m'empêche pas de haïr quelqu'un à tel point que je ne vois plus que ses côtés négatifs. Mais tu es jeune et sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience pour pouvoir juger de ça. Alors ne te prends pas la tête et écoute ton cœur.

Nous étions dès à présent dans le cimetière et remontions la pente pour rejoindre la route. Une fois là-bas, je sursautais violemment quand une voiture nous klaxonna. Je vis avec surprise que c'était Rumple qui était au volant et qu'il s'était arrêté à côté de nous. Il baissa la vitre et me regarda avec insistance.

- Montez. Ordonna-t-il.

Je me retins de répliquer et m'installai à côté de lui, Henry montant à l'arrière.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez là ?! Et quant à toi Lilwen, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à te chercher dans tout Storybrooke car tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour me dire où tu vas, d'autant plus que tu n'as pas fini de ranger.

- Oh ! Désolé chéri, la prochaine fois je te préviendrais mais il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter pour moi tu sais, je suis sage.

Il s'étrangla à la mention du mot « chéri » et je retins un sourire narquois alors qu'Henry levait discrètement le pouce dans ma direction.

- Peut-être qu'Henry sera plus disposé à me répondre.

- Je faisais faire un tour de la ville à Lilwen.

Le conducteur me lança un regard qui me signifia qu'il allait falloir que je m'explique avec lui plus tard et il reconduisit Henry chez lui. Je savais que la discussion ne serait pas plaisante mais je ne pouvais nier que j'étais contente qu'il m'ait cherché. Au moins, il avait suffisamment besoin de moi pour faire ça, c'était surement une bonne chose.


	8. Chapitre 7

Hi Dearies ! Voici le nouveau chapitre posté très longtemps après désolée... Mais bon, avec les cours, tout ça, je suis pas prête de poster rapidement donc il va falloir patienter. En tout cas merci de me lire :).  
(pour ceux pas habitués Pov = Point de vue :p)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Can't hold us. POV Naïla**

L'angoisse qui m'habitait depuis plus de deux semaines ne me quittait pas. Au contraire, elle allait croissante. D'abord ce vieil homme qui avait commencé à partir dans ses délires sur un monde magique. D'accord je savais faire de la magie, et ma meilleure amie, Lilwen, aussi. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour arriver dans ma vie d'un coup en tentant par tous les moyens de me faire aller dans un endroit inconnu. Je ne connaissais rien de cet homme et je n'avais aucune envie de suivre un fou furieux. C'est pourquoi j'avais fait la première chose qu'il m'avait semblé logique de faire. Le mettre dehors, prendre mes affaires, et m'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. C'est-à-dire en Russie. Autant dire que me débrouiller là-bas était facile quand je tombais sur des personnes capables de parler anglais, le reste du temps, c'était un véritable parcours du combattant mais au moins, j'étais cachée au milieu de la foule. Cependant, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être suivie et ce partout où j'allais ce qui était assez effrayant.

Ensuite, j'avais eu cette conversation avec cet étranger qui parlait visiblement anglais, et j'avais vu Lilwen sous la forme d'une panthère. J'avais eu un moment d'arrêt en la voyant, et surtout, j'avais eu énormément de mal à admettre qu'il s'agissait d'elle mais ce regard ne pouvait pas être celui de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était le sien et je le reconnaitrai entre mille. C'est ce qui était d'ailleurs très étrange. Nous avions déjà parlé de nos pouvoirs ensemble, à un moment où garder ça secret devenait trop dur. J'avais confiance en mon amie et j'étais sûre que si quelqu'un pouvait me comprendre sans me prendre pour un monstre et me haïr, c'était bien elle. Mais qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise de me rendre compte qu'elle aussi avait des capacités surnaturelles. Je savais qu'elle pouvait repousser les gens ou les priver de respiration quand on la poussait à bout, mais moi, c'était différent. En général, les canalisations à proximité se mettaient à teinter de façon menaçante, comme si elles allaient céder sous la pression et parfois même, ceux qui me faisaient du mal se retrouvaient figés durant plusieurs minutes, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que m'approcher un peu plus. Mais en tout cas, aucune de nous n'avait la capacité de se changer en animal ce qui m'intriguait fortement car j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Lilwen.

De toute façon, j'avais dû tout faire pour la rejoindre. Prendre l'avion jusqu'à New York avait été assez difficile car il avait fallu réserver un vol qui soit dans mon budget et ce le plus rapidement possible. Sachant qu'en plus du temps de route, il allait y avoir un grand décalage horaire. Enfin, j'étais tout de même arrivée à New York hier soir et j'avais pris un autre avion pour rejoindre Boston. Une fois là-bas, j'avais continué avec une voiture que j'avais louée.  
Mais voilà, ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures que je roulais et il y avait toujours cette voiture sombre qui me suivait où que j'aille. C'était très étrange et très angoissant à la fois et je n'avais plus qu'une peur, que le ou les conducteurs me suivent jusqu'à la ville de Storybrooke et blesse mon amie et moi-même par la même occasion. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Je pris la première sortie à droite, comme me l'indiquait le GPS de la voiture de location et m'engageai sur une route plus étroite que la précédente alors que la voiture me suivait toujours, plusieurs mètres derrière moi. Mes mains se firent moites face à la peur qui me saisissait et je retins un frisson pour continuer de me concentrer sur mon chemin. Je me devais de garder mon calme et de trouver un moyen de semer mon poursuivant et ce coute que coute. J'accélérai presque inconsciemment en réfléchissant à comment faire pour les éloigner ou les distancer. Mon véhicule n'était pas des plus performants donc il était impensable de croire pouvoir les semer. Ils me rattraperaient en un rien de temps. Alors comment leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Je ne maitrisais pas ma magie et je n'arriverais donc à rien avec elle donc ce n'était pas la solution.

Il me restait environ vingt minutes de route si je restais à cette allure…

Je saisis mon portable et tapai rapidement le numéro de mon amie en vérifiant régulièrement la route. Je démarrais l'appel en croisant les doigts pour que ça fonctionne. J'entendis les bips qui parurent durer des heures tant j'avais peur d'être rattrapée sans avoir pu prévenir l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle en m'attendant.

- _Allô ?_ Fit la voix de mon amie.

Je manquai de me stopper en entendant Lilwen au téléphone. Elle était censée être sous la forme d'une panthère et ne pas pouvoir décrocher. Mais elle avait surement dû réussir à se retransformer c'est pourquoi elle répondait aujourd'hui.

- Lil' ! J'ai un problème. Je suivie et je serais à Storybrooke d'ici vingt minutes, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, je ne ferais que passer la ville, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas. Expliquai-je précipitamment.

Je l'entendis jurer puis elle reprit plus calmement:  
_  
- Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans un danger pareil Naïla. A la limite de la ville je serais là, descends de ton véhicule et je t'aiderais à te débarrasser d'eux._

- Tu es complètement malade ! Tu pourrais être blessée ! Protestai-je.  
_  
- Ecoute, il y a une semaine j'ai aussi été poursuive et il est impensable que je te laisse te faire blesser ou tuer sans agir alors tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça !_

Elle raccrocha et je me retins de donner un coup dans mon volant, énervée qu'elle se mette en danger pour moi alors que j'avais appelé principalement pour lui dire de faire attention à elle. Cependant dans la panique, j'avais un peu oublié le fait qu'elle avait tendance à se jeter dans le danger tête baissée et qu'importe qu'elle m'ait déjà aidé à maintes reprises, elle se sentait redevable envers moi de l'avoir fait sortir la tête de l'eau au moment où elle se sentait le plus mal.

J'accélérai pour essayer de gagner des minutes, ainsi elle ne serait surement pas à la limite de la ville à temps et je pourrais la sauver. Je poussai l'accélérateur jusqu'à cent quatre-vingt. Et je vis la voiture derrière moi prendre la même vitesse car elle était toujours à la même distance derrière moi à mon grand malheur. Et il ne me restait plus que cinq minutes avant d'atteindre les limites.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je me demandais si j'allais survivre à ça et si j'allais réussir à aider mon amie. Je lançai un rapide regard dans le rétroviseur, croisant mon regard émeraude et voyant ce visage qui n'était pas le mien.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, je m'étais réveillée avec une étrange sensation, pour constater en me regardant dans la glace que j'avais changé d'apparence. Mes cheveux étaient maintenant noirs et ondulés, ma peau pâle et quelques taches de rousseur discrètes parsemaient ma peau me donnant un air doux mais aussi très séduisant, je devais bien l'avouer.

Deux minutes. Je pouvais encore faire demi-tour, partir loin d'ici pourtant, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraitre, malgré que je voulais protéger ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas passer dans cette ville où elle se trouvait. J'avais besoin d'elle, comme toujours depuis qu'on se connaissait.

La voiture derrière moi prit de la vitesse et se déporta sur la gauche pour me doubler. Mon cœur manqua un battement et j'écrasai la pédale de frein aussi fort que je le pouvais. Mon véhicule glissa pendant quelques secondes en perdant son allure pour finalement se stopper. Trois mètres plus loin, mon poursuivant s'était arrêté. Déjà, quatre hommes sortaient de l'habitacle et je me dépêchai de sortir du mien pour pouvoir m'enfuir.

- Calmes-toi ma jolie, on ne veut pas te faire de mal ! Fit l'un avec un fort accent anglais.

Il leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement mais son visage n'avait rien de jovial et je reculai d'un pas alors que les autres s'avançaient pour m'encadrer. C'est à cet instant que je vis une hampe noire fuser de derrière les arbres de gauches et se planter dans la main de l'homme qui poussa un hurlement de douleur à faire frémir.

Un autre, très proches des arbres de droite s'était énormément rapproché de moi et je me préparais à me battre alors qu'il sortait un morceau de bois de sa manche, comme les autres. Il entama un mouvement de poignet quand une canne s'abattit dans son estomac. Je sursautai alors qu'il émettait un bruit de baudruche dégonflée et se faisait proprement assommer par un coup sur le haut de la tête.

- Endoloris ! Hurla un des hommes.

Mon sauveur se décala de justesse et son agresseur se fit renverser au sol par une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la tête puis un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes. Je reconnus celui qui s'occupait de Lilwen comme étant celui qui avait assommé le premier homme avec sa canne. Il me saisit le poignet et me tira derrière lui pour me faire dépasser le panneau des limites de la ville.

Le seul homme encore valide se jeta sur la jeune femme qui lui brisa le poignet d'un coup de pied et en profita pour nous rejoindre. Il se tourna vers nous mais ne sembla pas nous voir et il poussa un cri de rage avant de donner un coup de pied violent dans un de ses alliés.  
Je me tournai vers la blonde et je la reconnus à son regard.

- Je tombe à pic on dirait !

La surprise me gagna alors quand je compris réellement que mon amie avait changé d'apparence, comme moi.

- Heureusement que tu as les même yeux, je ne t'aurais pas reconnue autrement. Sourit-elle.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Emis-je.

Nous nous regardâmes durant quelques instants sans savoir ce que nous allions faire puis nous comblâmes la distance qui nous séparait pour nous enlacer avec force. Je sentis à nouveau l'odeur de pêche caractérisant mon amie et les battements effrénés de mon cœur se calmèrent. Je me rendis compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué durant tout ce temps, et plus particulièrement ces deux semaines sans aucune communication que nous avions traversées.

- Tu m'as manqué. Chuchota-t-elle, sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je l'éloignais de moi avec un sourire tendre.

- Toi aussi Lil'.

- Navré d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles mais il serait peut-être judicieux de s'éloigner d'ici, d'autant plus que certains ont un travail et doivent planifier des évènements importants. Intervint l'inconnu.

Lilwen poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers lui avec une mine agacée.

- C'est un don chez toi de tout casser ou c'est ta passion ?

- Je préfère « tout casser » comme tu dis, au fait d'être un idiot incapable de maitriser mes émotions. Oh et si toi et ton amie ne voulez pas revenir avec moi, vous le ferez à pieds.

Je vis l'étrange et désagréable personnage partir vers sa voiture en s'aidant de sa canne alors que mon amie sifflait rageusement entre ses dents. Au premier abord, je n'appréciai pas cet homme mais je lui emboitai tout de même le pas en voyant que Lilwen le suivait. Et d'ailleurs, elle le rattrapa et se planta devant lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et je ne pus m'empêcher de me rendre compte d'à quel point elle semblait plus confiante.

- Rumple, si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir d'être aimable avec moi ça m'arrangerait parce que je te rappelle tout de même qu'on est censés vivre ensemble. Fit-elle froidement.

- N'oublie pas que je peux te mettre à la porte quand je veux.

Il monta dans la voiture pour s'installer au volant alors que mon amie m'ouvrait la portière pour que j'aille à l'avant et s'installait elle-même à l'arrière. Je m'assis donc à la place qu'on m'avait désignée et regardais l'homme qui venait de démarrer. Visiblement Lilwen vivait réellement chez lui et était dépendante de sa personne car elle n'avait pas opposé de résistance face à ses arguments.

Je lui lançai un regard et elle me répondit par un petit sourire gêné puis me fit un discret signe de la main qui signifiait qu'elle m'expliquerait plus tard. La voiture se stoppa prêt d'un petit champ loin des habitations et le dénommé Rumple sortit de la voiture pour indiquer à Lilwen qu'elle devait sortir. Je les imitai et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le coffre. Il l'ouvrit et avec stupéfaction, je vis qu'il y avait une femme aux cheveux blonds et à l'air fatigué qui respirait doucement dans le petit espace.

Une exclamation horrifiée m'échappa en me rendant compte que mon amie était en train d'aider cet homme à sortir une femme d'un coffre de voiture, femme qui semblait avoir passé plusieurs jours sans voir la lumière.

Il la souleva avec son aide et ils la déposèrent dans un champ. Je m'approchai de ma meilleure amie, l'incompréhension, la peur et la colère se mélangeant en moi en la voyant commettre ce geste.

- Tu es devenue folle pour faire ça à quelqu'un ?! M'écriai-je furieusement.

Quand mon amie plongea son regard dans le mien je vis toute la douleur que lui procurait ce qu'elle venait de faire et je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle y était forcée et ce par cet homme à l'aspect fragile qui visiblement semblait bien plus puissant qu'il en avait l'air.

- Ecoute Naïla, je vais t'expliquer après, je te demande juste de me faire confiance pour le moment.

- C'est lui qui t'as obligé à faire ça ?! M'enquis-je d'une voix remplie des menaces que je voulais proférer contre cet homme.

- Non. Je le fais parce que c'est un sacrifice qu'il faut faire pour aider tous ceux qui habitent ici et parce qu'elle va bien. Ne me juge pas.

Je reculai d'un pas et me tournai vers l'homme qui me rendit le regard noir que je lui adressai.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Protestai-je.

- Permets-moi de te contredire. Je peux faire ce que je veux et je n'ai surement pas besoin de ta permission pour ça. Tu ne connais rien de cette ville et je te rappelle que sans moi ton amie ne serait pas arrivée à temps pour te sauver ou aurait pu mourir en le faisant, donc je te conseille de revoir ta façon de t'adresser à moi car tu me dois désormais une faveur.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai d'une part parce que j'étais totalement ahurie par ce qu'il venait de dire et d'autre part parce qu'il n'avait pas tort. S'il n'avait pas été là, tout aurait pu être différent et surtout bien plus tragique.

Je retins un cri de protestation et retournai vers la voiture pour reprendre ma place dans un claquement de portière frustré. Lilwen se mordit la lèvre dans un tic nerveux et s'installa derrière moi alors que Rumple s'asseyait à mes côtés et redémarrait, laissant la jeune femme endormie dans le champ. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait mais je la plaignais sincèrement et j'espérais que mon amie m'aiderait à comprendre car pour le moment, je me sentais gagnée par le malaise ainsi que l'incompréhension. Même forcée, j'avais du mal à concevoir que ma meilleure amie agisse ainsi et surtout, je n'appréciai pas du tout l'homme chez qui j'allais devoir vivre.

Il nous déposa quelques minutes plus tard devant une grande maison visiblement en bois avec certaines touches de jaune et de vert qui donnaient un aspect très particulierà la demeure et il repartit directement.

Lilwen m'adressa un nouveau sourire gêné. Elle non plus ne semblait pas apprécier la situation.

Elle me fit entrer dans un hall peuplé d'objets à l'air assez anciens, avec une porte en face qui nous laissait entrevoir la cuisine. Elle me conduisit dans la pièce de gauche et je pénétrai dans un salon assez grand avec une pendule et une table basse ainsi qu'un canapé où la jeune femme aux cheveux de neige m'invita à m'asseoir. Je m'exécutai et elle se mit à marcher devant moi de long en large, serrant et desserrant les poings.

- Ecoute Naïla. Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Premièrement parce que j'ai une dette envers Rumple. Deuxièmement, ici, les personnes que tu vas rencontrer viennent d'un autre monde. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais ils ne se rappellent plus de qui ils sont. Seuls Regina, qui est la méchante reine dans Blanche Neige, et Rumplestiltskin se souviennent. Le seul moyen de les aider est de faire prendre conscience à Emma, la fille de Charming et Snow, de qui elle est et qu'elle doit briser la malédiction. L'enlèvement de Kathryn était dans le plan qui permettrait cette nouvelle vision de sa part.

Elle commença alors à m'expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait sur la ville, sur ses habitants, sur les plans de Gold mais aussi comment il l'avait aidée.  
Après cela, je restais sans voix, ayant eu du mal à accepter la situation. Mais comment pouvais-je nier alors que moi-même je pouvais pratiquer la magie ? J'avais donc décidé d'y croire même si cela changeait ma vision du monde de façon radicale.

Je n'aimais pas la façon qu'avais l'homme de manipuler tout le monde pourtant, à écouter les arguments de Lilwen, je comprenais que c'était nécessaire même si ce n'était pas un plan que j'approuvais. Quant à l'histoire de la vie de Rumple, dont nous n'avions que quelques morceaux, m'intriguait et me faisait comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi mon amie semblait tant vouloir l'aider. Il était perdu et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à nouveau ce qu'était le bonheur. Pour cela, elle avait visiblement prévu de retrouver Belle avec l'aide d'Henry. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé une liste avec les noms d'ici et les correspondances avec les contes ainsi que les liens qui unissaient les différents personnages avant de me perdre définitivement. J'avais donc décidé de l'aider même si je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose car pour le moment, hormis Lilwen et le propriétaire de la maison, je ne connaissais personne. Il allait donc falloir que je m'adapte à la ville dans un premier temps et après je pourrais penser à un plan pour sauver l'homme.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Je me passai rapidement une main dans les cheveux, gênée par la situation. Je n'avais pas été des plus aimable toute à l'heure quand j'avais vu qu'elle aidait Rumplestiltskin à abandonner une femme dans un champ mais je savais désormais qu'elle avait dû le faire et que malgré que le geste soit cruel, il était nécessaire pour que les habitants de Storybrooke recouvrent la mémoire.

- Non Lilwen, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et tu n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais surement fait pareil. Et puis je te connais, tu as toujours aimé aider les personnes âgées et ce encore plus quand elles étaient infirment. Fis-je dans un sourire tendre et protecteur.

Elle m'enlaça alors avec force, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je l'aimais comme une petite sœur de substitution et je savais que quoiqu'elle fasse, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment. Avant qu'elle sombre, elle avait été là pour moi et m'avait soutenue chaque jour avec des messages pleins de bonne humeur et d'humour dans chacune des épreuves de ma vie.

Quand elle avait commencé à dépérir, j'avais tout fait pour la rattraper dans sa lente chute vers la dépression. Ca n'avait pas été simple, je n'avais jamais eu à faire à ce genre de situations et je vivais à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle. J'étais en médecine quand tout avait commencé et il m'était donc encore plus difficile de quitter la fac pour elle. J'avais dû attendre les vacances et au lieu de passer Noël en famille, j'avais débarqué à l'improviste chez elle.

Au final, je m'étais rendue compte que même si je ratais mes études pour elle, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir réellement car elle était la seule personne à me comprendre parfaitement, à avoir des pouvoirs, comme moi.

- Je vais vous aider à retrouver Belle et à « soigner » Gold. Promis-je.

Elle se recula et m'adressa un grand sourire qui illumina son visage. Quand je la regardais, j'avais l'impression de voir un ange de par ses cheveux d'un blanc lumineux et ses yeux de cristal. Elle semblait être d'une pureté sans reproche mais quand on s'attardait dans ce que son regard nous renvoyait, on devinait alors qu'on lui avait arraché ses ailes et qu'on l'avait laissée meurtrie. Mais on remarquait aussi cette détermination, cette envie, voire même, ce devoir de se battre qu'elle semblait ressentir.

- On est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou n'est-ce pas…

J'hochai la tête pour l'approuver et elle poussa un long soupir qui montrait à quel point cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. A moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'aurais largement préféré rester chez moi à étudier que devoir ainsi fuir, changer de pays de façon précipitée sans pouvoir dire au revoir à ma famille adoptive et devoir désormais vivre chez un parfait inconnu à mes yeux. Mon seul réconfort était de savoir que Lilwen était là et que nous allions pouvoir nous soutenir.

Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, elle me montra la maison et les alentours. Je croisais quelques personnes, comme le petit Chaperon rouge, soit la serveuse du restaurant du coin et j'eus même l'honneur de rencontrer Snow-White qui était institutrice dans ce monde. Nous parlâmes beaucoup Lil' et moi, racontant nos deux semaines, comment nous avions dû survivre et fuir chacune de notre côté sans pouvoir réellement prévenir l'autre au bon moment car cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

Je m'assis sur un petit tabouret alors que Lilwen s'affairait à faire une pâte à pizza en me souriant avec amusement.

- Il ne te fait pas à manger en tant qu'hôte modèle ? Ironisai-je.

- Oh si, mais le problème c'est qu'il a tendance à faire d'autres choses en même temps ou voire même, se plonger tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entend plus rien du tout. Ce qui fait que la nourriture reste très longtemps dans le four. Bien plus qu'il ne faudrait.

Elle avait un air dépité qui prouvait qu'elle avait dû manger beaucoup de repas carbonisés à son grand malheur. Je me permis un léger rictus narquois et elle secoua la tête puis reprit un visage joyeux pour continuer de pétrir la pâte.

- Et sinon, il est toujours aussi horripilant ou il peut se montrer sympathique quand l'occasion se présente ? M'enquis-je.  
Elle haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Gold ? Oh tu verras par toi-même.

Elle avait réussi à faire une pâte en forme de cercle et je lui tendis donc le pot de sauce tomate qu'elle vida dessus et étala consciencieusement. Elle aimait bien faire la cuisine, moi aussi d'ailleurs même si je préférais plutôt faire des expériences étranges que réellement mitonner des petits plats. Le plus amusant dans tout cela était de la regarder se déhancher légèrement en fredonnant un air de Claude François. Un de ses chanteurs préférés.  
_  
- Joue quelque chose de simple, d'un peu sentimental…  
_  
Elle mit la viande hachée qu'elle avait laissée cuir par-dessus sa sauce et finit par s'activer à découper un poivron rouge. Elle m'en proposa un bout mais je ne pus m'empêcher de refuser, contrairement à elle, je n'étais pas vraiment une adepte, surtout quand ils étaient crus.

- Lil', tu crois vraiment qu'on peut venir de leur monde ? Demandai-je, me souvenant de notre précédente discussion.

Elle me lança un regard pénétrant puis soupira.

- Je pense que oui d'une certaine façon car on est protégées par les limites de la ville. Par contre, ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien de l'autre monde et qu'en plus de cela, il est très peu probable que mes parents aient pu arriver dans notre monde avant la malédiction, donc si on y ajoute les tiens… Je pense que c'est impossible.

J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. J'entendis le tintement de la canne et le propriétaire des lieux fit irruption dans la cuisine, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Visiblement il semblait très heureux et il sourit à Lilwen.

- Mary-Margareth a été libérée, le plan se déroule à merveille. Enfin, si on oublie qu'Emma ne croit toujours pas à ce qu'on lui met devant les yeux malgré ce « tour de magie » que je viens d'exercer.

Finalement, il n'était pas si heureux que ça et il me lança à peine un regard, à croire que je n'existais pas du tout à ses yeux.

- En même temps, je te rappelle qu'il est tout à fait possible de falsifier les résultats d'une analyse, surtout quand on est très influents, comme toi ou Regina. Normal qu'elle n'y croit pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis lui adressa un regard à faire frémir, mais en même temps, tout à fait arrogant.

- Toujours est-il que tout mène à Regina et je suis donc en sécurité. Et encore mieux, notre chère Emma va tout faire pour sortir son fils, Henry, de là.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en comprenant que Lilwen disait vrai. Il avait tout planifié, dans les moindres détails quand on l'écoutait.

- Du moment que je ne dois plus t'aider à cacher quelqu'un contre son gré, ça me va. Fit Lilwen.

- Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ton amie n'est pas si agaçante que toi, ça serait dommage que je vous dispense d'un enseignement parce que vous serez incapables de vous contrôler. Emit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il avait un sourire ironique et je croisais les bras avec colère, piquée au vif par la remarque.

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de nous de la sorte ! Et je ne compte surement pas obéir à un infirme désagréable.

Il eut un ricanement à mes propos.

- On dirait bien que vous avez le même caractère. Quel dommage, moi qui espérait que tu te montres plus adulte que ton amie blonde.

- Hé ! Je suis tout à fait mature ! Protesta la concernée.

Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas puis se reconcentra sur moi et m'observa d'un œil critique.

- Visiblement, ce n'est pas un âge précis qui a révélé votre véritable apparence mais une date ce qui change la donne. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si vous avez subit cette métamorphose et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a eu lieu au même moment. Ce qui indique donc que vous êtes fortement liée et ce par un élément encore inconnu hormis le fait que comme j'ai cru comprendre, vous pouvez utiliser la magie. Cependant, vous l'avez depuis bien plus longtemps que ça et rien n'a changé chez vous à ce niveau. Hormis que Lilwen sait se transformer en panthère mais c'était avant le changement. Quant à toi je ne sais pas.

Je fus surprise de le voir autant réfléchir à notre situation, à croire qu'il se souciait de nous. Mais d'après ce que m'avais dit mon amie, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait juste besoin de nos pouvoirs pour retrouver son fils et c'était donc pourquoi il nous aidait. Même si plus on passait de temps avec lui, plus on s'endettait d'après ce que j'avais compris.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Lilwen, intriguée.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir vous entrainer et voir quelle est votre magie pour au moins savoir de quelle contrée vous venez dans mon monde, et ensuite nous verrons bien ce qu'on peut en conclure.

J'hochai la tête alors que la jeune blonde sortait sa pizza du four et mettait les couverts avec rapidité. Je l'observais avec un sourire amusé.

- Allons dearie, tu ne vas pas nous faire manger ça, on risquerait de s'empoisonner. Intervint Rumple.

Elle lui tira la langue de façon peu mature et je laissai échapper un éclat de rire avant de voir le corps de Lilwen se raidir. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et sa main tressautait. Je m'approchais d'elle prudemment. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle perdit conscience. Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, une bouffée de stress montant en moi.

Je me dépêchai d'appliquer mes expériences d'étudiante de médecine et prit son pouls. Il était rapide mais ce n'était pas alarmant, par contre, son front était brulant ce qui était assez inquiétant. Rumple avait pris un torchon et le plongea sous l'eau pour ensuite venir vers moi. Je m'étais assise et avais appuyé mon amie contre moi pour qu'elle soit entre la position allongée et celle assise. Je lui tapotais les joues pour lui faire reprendre conscience mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

L'homme s'agenouilla avec quelques difficultés en s'appuyant sur sa canne et il grimaça. Il porta ensuite le linge humide contre le front de la jeune femme mais ça n'eut pas plus d'effet. Je l'allongeai alors en plaçant le linge sous sa tête en guise de coussin de fortune même si ça allait la tremper. Je mis ses deux mains du même côté et rejetais sa tête en arrière pour ensuite enlever son foulard afin de lui permettre de mieux respirer. Repliant une de ses jambes. Je vérifiais à nouveau ses inspirations mais tout était correct hormis sa température.  
Mon cœur se serra sous l'effet de l'inquiétude et j'affirmai ma prise sur la main de Lilwen. J'avais peur pour elle et je ne savais que faire pour l'aider.

- Appelle les pompiers ! M'écriai-je.

Il secoua négativement la tête et m'écarta loin d'elle pour poser une main douce sur son front et l'autre saisit ses doigts avec douceur. Avec stupéfaction, je remarquai alors une légère lueur spectrale autour de mon amie qui m'angoissa encore plus.

- Ce n'est pas un phénomène naturel. C'est sa magie le problème.

Je vis alors le visage de Lilwen se contracter et elle secoua la tête d'un air torturé qui me fendit le cœur. La lueur blanche se mit alors à ramper, posa ses tentacules sur les mains de l'homme et grimpèrent à une vitesse sidérante jusqu'à l'englober totalement. Je le vis perdre de sa stabilité et s'effondrer, inconscient.

Un cri m'échappa et je me précipitai vers eux mais un mur invisible m'en empêcha et je tapai dessus dans un coup de poing à la fois rageur et paniqué. J'étais effrayé et j'étais seule.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : It's where my demons hide. Pov Lilwen**  
_  
Je sentis mes muscles trembler de façon incontrôlable. Ma vision se brouillait de plus en plus et je ne parvenais pas à tenir debout. Mes genoux fléchirent et un éclair aveuglant jaillit sous mes paupières closes. Je me sentis tomber, être rattrapée et tout disparu, ne laissant plus qu'une grande étendue blanche. Comme dans mon rêve. Et comme dans celui-ci, le vieil homme apparu mais cette fois-ci, l'atmosphère était totalement glaciale et rien ne me laissait le moindre espoir de pouvoir m'échapper. J'étais à nouveau seule avec lui et cette idée me tira un long frisson. Je savais que c'était bien réel cette fois, je ne rêvais pas, je pouvais tout ressentir. Ou alors était-ce les conséquences de mon évanouissement ? Etais-je donc dans le coma et mon esprit avait-il décidé de me torturer ?_

Le froid qui régnait dans la pièce me glaçait de l'intérieur et j'avais l'impression que des centaines de lames se fichaient dans mes os. J'avais mal et je voulais partir loin d'ici mais la peur me paralysait, s'encrant dans chacune de mes veines et transformant mon sang en acier, dur et impossible à déplacer.  
Chaque fois que j'avais vu cet homme, de mauvaises choses étaient arrivées. D'abord, j'avais dû fuir loin de ma famille adoptive, les abandonner derrière moi, quitter ma vie pour me retrouver à être poursuivie par une bandes de cinglés. Et la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, dans mon rêve, j'avais eu le droit à des images horribles sur ces mangemorts…

- Où es-tu Lilwen ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche assurée et qui me semblait être l'avancée lente d'un cobra prêt à mordre au moindre mouvement. Si je reculais je serais étouffée sans plus aucun moyen de m'échapper et je mourrai. Mais même si ma réponse ne lui plaisait pas, je ne comptais pas l'aider à mettre la main sur moi et pire, sur Naïla.

- Si vous voulez tant le savoir, voyez avec vos sbires que vous avez lancés à nos trousses.

Il eut un faux sourire aimable qui me fit à nouveau frémir et je me forçai à me tenir bien droite face à lui et à ne pas montrer mes sentiments mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus j'avais peur. J'étais sans aucunes défenses face à lui et je savais parfaitement qu'il avait la capacité de modifier mon inconscient pour en faire ce qu'il voulait et cette idée m'était intolérable.

- Hé bien de ce que je sais tu aurais brusquement disparu de la route avec ton amie et un inconnu, blessant gravement plusieurs aurors. Tu sais, le ministère de la magie va bientôt se demander qui est à l'origine de ces blessures et tu seras la première fautive. Comment tu feras quand des centaines de personnes te pourchasseront en criant vengeance pour les horreurs que tu as fait subir à ces pauvres hommes ?

Le remord me submergea en me rappelant que j'avais brûlé un homme sans le faire exprès, planté une flèche dans la main d'un autre et blessé quelques-uns. Et surtout, celui que j'avais mordu quand j'étais une panthère. Je regrettais de les avoir blessés mais les voir ainsi souffrir me rappelait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait daigné me montrer de la douceur ou de la bienveillance. Ils voulaient me capturer, blessée ou non. Ils avaient ce désir de possession sur moi, vouloir m'enchainer et me trainer jusqu'à ce château rempli d'inconnus. Ils méritaient ce que je leur avais fait subir.

Cette fois-ci, la colère prit le pas sur le remord et je n'hésitais plus. J'avançai d'un pas décidé pour me planter face à lui, enfonçant un doigt menaçant dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Ils m'ont poursuivis et ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Si votre ministère de la magie me cherche pour me tuer… Qu'il essaie et je ferais en sorte de protéger mes amis et ma famille contre eux et pour ça, je ne reculerais devant rien.

J'étais bien décidée à lui prouver que je n'avais pas peur et que si je le souhaitais, je pouvais très bien m'opposer à lui. Enfin ça, c'était surtout du bluff parce que j'étais terrifiée et bien incapable de lui résister. J'étais aussi faible qu'une brebis apeurée. Face à cet homme, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, je le savais, je le sentais. Il était bien plus puissant que moi. Et il en avait également conscience car il éclata de rire, me montrant ainsi à quel point ma menace était stupide.

- Je t'en prie, nous savons tous les deux que tu es bien incapable de te défendre convenablement.

Il s'approcha à nouveau jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres et chuchota contre mon oreille :

- Après tout, si tu es encore en vie, c'est juste parce tu as reçu de l'aide. Ou par un coup du hasard car on sait tous les deux que tu ne sais pas maitriser ta magie.

Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de citron qui l'entourait à mon grand étonnement car j'étais persuadée que tout se déroulait dans mon esprit. Mais si je ressentais les contacts, pourquoi pas les odeurs ?

Il avait raison, tout n'avait été que chance jusqu'ici. Sans Rumple je me serais surement vidée de mon sang sur le bord de la route où j'aurais été reprise par ces hommes qui me voulaient tant à Poudlard. Sans lui, je ne serais pas aussi libre que je l'étais aujourd'hui. Sans lui, je n'aurais surement pas revu Naïla.

- Tu ne devrais pas te montrer si présomptueuse, aux yeux des aurors tu es une mangemort, tes parents risquent fort de recevoir leur visite.

Mon cœur se glaça alors qu'une étreinte douce se referma sur ma main. Je baissai la tête mais il n'y avait rien et une angoisse sans précédent me submergea. Et s'il disait vrai et que ces gens allaient chez mes parents adoptifs ? Ils les blesseraient, c'était certain. Ou peut-être feraient-ils pire. Et ça serait entièrement de ma faute. Ils mourraient par ma faute. Parce que j'avais refusé de suivre ce vieil homme. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, sans que je ne puisse les retenir

Je sentis soudain une présence invisible dans mon dos. Une douce caresse contre ma joue, comme le souffle du vent.

« Bats-toi Lilwen, tu vaux mieux que ce que tu crois. »

Encore cette voix qui me suivait rêve après rêve. Et brusquement, cette douce chaleur qui se déversa autour de moi. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de nulle part et disparut presque aussitôt. Cependant, je n'étais plus seule avec le vieil homme. Un autre homme s'était interposé entre lui et moi. Son doux parfum de lys m'envahit les narines et bien que je fusse toujours secouée de sanglots, effondrée sur le sol, cette présence me rassurait.

- Tttt-tt-tt Dearie, ce n'est pas très gentil de traiter ainsi les gentes damoiselles. Mais tu m'intéresse à parler ainsi de magie. Si tu m'en apprenais plus sur elle ?

Je reconnus alors la voix. Celle de mon sauveur. Celle de Rumplestiltskin. Je ne savais pas comment il était apparu dans mon esprit et je ne savais pas non plus si c'était une bonne chose. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me défendre plus que ça et au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pour retrouver son fils, il était prêt à tout, même à me vendre en échange des services de ce sorcier. J'en étais persuadée et bien qu'une partie de moi fût furieuse à cette idée, l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre. Toujours était-il que je n'avais pas à penser à cette éventualité maintenant car rien ne laissait présager qu'il allait me livrer.

Le vieil homme l'observa avec un regard calculateur et un sourire avenant éclaira ses lèvres entourées de barbe d'une couleur se situant entre le blanc et l'argenté.

- En quoi t'apprendre certaines choses sur cette fille me serait utile ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'à l'instant présent, je n'étais plus qu'une simple marchandise.

Je serrais les poings, la colère montant en moi à l'idée que les deux hommes discutent ainsi de ma vie.

- Oh hé bien, tu n'as rien à gagner certes puisque quoiqu'il arrive, qui que tu sois, cette gamine m'intéresse bien plus que toi ou tes sbires. Répliqua Rumple d'une voix froide où je pouvais entendre les notes particulières de son accent.

Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer le sourire qui devait à présent étirer ses lèvres, mélange de moquerie et de menace. Une vague de soulagement me saisit quand je compris qu'il n'était pas là pour se débarrasser de moi mais bien pour m'aider.

- Allons, en quoi une fille qui ne sait pas manier la magie peut-elle vous intéresser ? Fit le vieil homme avec un air badin.

Le personnage tout droit sortis du monde des contes se rapprocha de Dumbledore, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Je remarquai alors que le sorcier qui me harcelait dans mes rêves dominait mon protecteur d'une dizaine de centimètres pourtant, il était impossible en ce moment même de déterminer lequel était le plus puissant tant ils semblaient confiants en eux et pleins de volonté.

- Je vous retourne la question. Vu qu'elle est si inutile, pourquoi la faire pourchasser à travers tant de pays différent ? C'est se donner beaucoup de mal pour une gamine qui a l'air, selon vous, d'être indigne d'intérêt. Après il ne s'agit que de mon avis.

Le vieil homme compris à cet instant qu'il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille et cette idée ne sembla pas du tout lui plaire.

- Sa venue pourrait empêcher les aurors de s'en prendre à sa famille. Je n'aime pas les injustices et je veux rétablir la vérité pour prouver que ceux qu'ils croient ses parents ne le sont pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Connaissait-il ma véritable famille ou avais-je mal interprété ses propos ?

- J'ai du mal à vous croire car à mon avis, tout cela relève de la manipulation. Si les aurors la poursuivent juste après votre venue, ce n'est pas par hasard. A mon avis vous les avez lancés à ses trousses pour ne pas avoir à faire le sale travail. Mais vous n'avez pas réussi alors vous essayez de faire pression en utilisant l'argument de la famille. Mais sachez bien que où qu'elle soit, cette fille m'appartient car elle a une dette envers moi et elle ne pourra pas me quitter.

- C'est donc pour cela que vous lui portez cet intérêt maladif ? Ironisa le vieil homme.

- Pas seulement. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle est particulière. C'est pour ça que vous la voulez mais aussi longtemps que le deal que j'ai passé avec elle tiendra, je la protégerais.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et m'adressa un sourire amusé.

- Allons dearie, chasse le de ton esprit veux-tu ?

J'écarquillais les yeux et regardais le vieil homme. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour le chasser d'ici. Celui-ci m'adressa un sourire sardonique.

- Crois-moi Lilwen, cet homme ne te protégera pas longtemps. Tu as ta place dans notre monde pas dans celui-ci, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Je n'eus pas à le forcer à partir car il avait disparu. Il ne restait que Rumple face à moi, et cette présence invisible qui m'enserrait la main. Le contact s'effaça peu à peu, à mesure que Gold perdait de la consistance et que la pièce devenait sombre. Les lumières s'éteignirent et je sentis le sol dur contre mon dos.

J'ouvris les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration, me pliant en deux. Je me tournais sur le côté et crachai violemment pour expulser ce qui me bloquait les bronches. Un filet de sang macula le carrelage de la cuisine et je m'essuyai les lèvres du revers de la manche, ayant toujours l'impression d'être blessée au niveau de la trachée.

- Lil ? S'inquiéta Naïla.

Je regardais autour de moi et me concentrais sur ses magnifiques prunelles d'émeraude emplies d'angoisse.

- Ca va… Fis-je d'une voix rocailleuse, le cœur battant plus vite sous l'effet d'une baisse de tension.

- Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Je me redressai en position assise et regardais autour de moi, inspirant profondément pour me calmer et je remarquai Rumple qui était étendu sur le sol et avait les yeux désespérément clos. Une vague d'angoisse me submergea, m'empêchant ainsi de m'apaiser et je répondis rapidement à Naïla.

- Dumbledore. Attaque mentale.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je me penchai sur l'homme encore inconscient et le secouai avec précaution dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Il ne broncha pas. Je lui tapotais la joue ma cage thoracique se resserrant autour de mon cœur quand sa main me saisit le poignet. Je sursautais violemment et il se redressa dans un mouvement brusque de défense. J'évitais de peu la main qui allait entourer ma gorge alors qu'il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Il finit par comprendre où il était et reprit un air tout à fait normal et me lâcha, portant une main contre son front dans un soupir de lassitude.

- J'en ai assez de ces sorciers et leurs passions pour les attaques physiques et mentales. Dès que je recouvrirais mes pouvoirs, je me ferais une joie de les retrouver, les transformer en escargots, et les écraser un à un.

Naïla le regarda avec ahurissement puis fini par éclater de rire sous mon air étonné. Je ne comprenais pas la raison de son éclat mais elle finit par reprendre son sérieux et m'expliqua alors tout avec une voix encore tremblante.

- J'étais en train de nous imaginer les cuirs aux petits oignons et les servir dans de grands restaurants ! Et là je viens de les voir se retransformer dans les assiettes mais en gardant un aspect gluant et une carapace sur le dos.

Je la regardais, clignais des yeux, et explosais de rire. Contre toute attente, Rumple nous rejoignit dans notre rire, bien plus discret évidemment. En même temps, comment ne pas céder face à cette vision totalement surréaliste mais néanmoins très plaisante. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai et que je puisse voir ces ignobles sorciers qui m'avaient blessée et poursuivie jusqu'ici et qui en plus de cela s'étaient attaqués à ma meilleure amie mourir. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent et ce désir ardent qui vivait en moi grandissait au fur et à mesure que j'en apprenais plus sur eux. Je voulais leur faire regretter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Mon regard s'attarda sur le visage de Gold, ses yeux marron si clairs, nuancés de plusieurs touches, chocolat, caramel, tout se mélangeait pour former un ensemble vivant et poignant. Je me perdis dans ma contemplation, observant les rides qui se formaient quand il souriait ainsi, et ses fossettes. Je l'avais rarement vu si amusé et encore moins rire mais j'appréciais ce son.

- Lilwen ? Intervint Naïla.

Je me tournais vers elle, la joie revenant en la voyant. Elle avait toujours eu cette capacité de me faire sourire rien qu'en me parlant car on ne se voyait que peu. En tout cas avant vu que désormais nous vivions ensemble. Chacune de nos retrouvailles se retrouvaient peuplée de souvenirs joyeux et la voir ou l'entendre me les rappelaient.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller à cette école là ? Poudlard…

Je me mordis les lèvres face à la question. D'une part, je mourrais d'envie d'y aller, de découvrir la magie et surtout comprendre ce que me voulait ce vieux barbu détraqué. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur d'y aller. Peur de me retrouver au milieu de quelque chose de me dépassait, de ces personnes qui semblaient me connaitre et me vouloir soit pour me faire passer l'envie d'être une mangemort. Et donc une meurtrière si j'avais bien compris. Soit pour une raison qui m'étais encore inconnue. Et dans tous les cas, j'avais promis à Rumple que je l'aiderais à retrouver son fils. Je ne pouvais me soustraire à cette promesse et je ne le voulais pas d'ailleurs. Je voulais qu'ils soient réunis tous les deux ne serait-ce que parce que l'homme m'avait sauvé la vie.

- Non je ne pense pas. En tout cas moi je n'irais surement pas avant d'avoir aidé mr Gold.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil puis fit un sourire en coin.

- En effet dearie, tu as quelques services à me rendre. En échange, je me dois donc de t'apprendre la magie. D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas que le logement et l'apprentissage de ton amie va te coûter quelque chose, à moins que ça ne soit elle qui paye ?

Naïla s'étrangla avec sa salive et le regarda avec ahurissement.

- Comment-ça vous payer ! Moi qui pensais que vous aidiez la veuve et l'orphelin, me voilà bien déçue !

- On n'a rien sans rien dans la vie.

Elle croisa les bras dans une moue boudeuse.

- A la base je savais déjà que vous étiez détraqué pour enfermer une femme chez vous et la larguer dans les champs comme si vous n'y étiez pour rien tout ça pour briser une « malédiction », mais maintenant je sais aussi que vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable et horripilant.

Il lui fit un sourire de requin et désigna la porte.

- Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux. Je suis sûre que tes poursuivants seront heureux de te retrouver.

Elle grogna et fini par céder de mauvaise grâce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Oh rien de très méchant… Juste que tu aides ton amie à nettoyer la maison, que tu fasses ce que je te dis pour tout ce qui touche justement à cette malédiction dont tu ne sembles pas te soucier et que tu restes muette quant à qui je suis avec qui que ça soit autre que Lilwen. Oh et… Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? Impressionnée ?

Elle plissa les yeux.

- D'accord. Et non, pas impressionnée, c'était juste pour marquer la distance entre vous et moi. On n'appartient pas au même monde. Il y a les intelligents et les idiots profiteurs !

Il s'approcha d'elle alors que je me mordais la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Au moins, si je suis dans les idiots profiteurs, je ne fais pas parti des intelligents qui sont également naïfs si comme tu as l'air de le penser, ils sont gentil. Oh et n'oublie pas, tu as encore ta dette de vie envers moi…

Et il se recula pour s'asseoir sur une chaise et se servir une part de pizza. Naïla fut tellement désarçonnée par sa réaction qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer avec un étonnement non feint. Je lui tapotais doucement la tête avec un sourire compatissant.

- Il va falloir t'y faire ma belle, c'est toujours comme ça avec lui.

Elle grogna et s'assit à son tour pour se mettre à manger non sans me lancer un regard en coin qui témoignait de son amusement. Je m'installais à ses côtés et après cela, nous regagnâmes toutes les deux notre chambre sans vraiment parler avec Rumple.

Le lendemain, je le passais avec ma meilleure amie et Henry. Nous étions bien décidés à retrouver Belle même si je commençai à me décourager à mesure que le temps passait. Nous n'avions aucune idée de où elle pouvait se trouver dans la ville et c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

- Lilwen… Je… J'ai fait un rêve assez... Perturbant cette nuit. Commença Naïla.

J'haussais un sourcil interrogateur pour l'encourager à continuer, me demandant de quoi il en retournait. Je savais que mon amie était sujette à des crises d'angoisses aussi souvent que moi j'étais poursuivie par des cauchemars plus affreux les uns que les autres. C'est-à-dire quasiment chaque nuit et il était dur de les lui faire passer. Hier avait été une de ces soirées où, au lieu de plonger dans le sommeil, j'avais veillé et parler de tout et de rien avec elle. Nous avions vite décidé d'inventer une histoire où notre vie était tranquille, où les problèmes semblaient se résoudre d'eux-mêmes. Mais dans la réalité ce n'était pas le cas.

- Il y avait un homme mais je le distinguais mal. C'était comme si ma vision était horriblement trouble. Il était sombre, une simple silhouette avec pour seul point éclairé, son visage. Mais je ne saurais dire avec précision quels en étaient les traits. Il me disait de croire en moi et d'arrêter d'avoir peur. Que c'étaient aux autres de me craindre. Comme ça on pourrait croire à un besoin d'affirmation de ma part mais le problème, c'est que tout avait l'air réel. J'avais l'impression que si je l'approchais, je pouvais le toucher. Et maintenant qu'on sait que visiblement les sorciers peuvent communiquer par l'esprit…

Effectivement, quand je voyais son expression, je comprenais aisément qu'elle était convaincue que c'était réel. Et chacun de mes rêves où étaient apparus Dumbledore, et cette mystérieuse femme, m'avaient semblés réalistes, pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer de tout cœur que ce n'était pas possible. Que ce que j'avais vécu dans mon esprit, que nous avions vécu, n'était qu'une simple illusion et non un phénomène magique.

- On n'est pas sûres de cela. On a peut-être juste un peu disjoncté à cause du stress.

Elle me lança un regard dubitatif.

- Je te rappelle que tu avais un halo de lumière autour de toi quand tu t'es évanouie et que Rumple t'as rejoint dans ton inconscient alors c'est qu'on peut s'introduire dans l'esprit des autres. C'est obligé sinon ça ne serait jamais passé comme cela.

Je poussais un profond soupir.

- Oui je sais mais je n'aime pas du tout cette idée. Surtout que je n'arrive pas à me défendre contre ces « attaques ».

- Moi non plus… A vrai dire, je ne contrôle même pas ma magie. Emit mon amie d'une voix éteinte.

J'avais le même problème. Il m'était impossible de contrôler quoique ce soit et ce encore plus sous le coup d'émotions fortes. En fait, la seule chose que je savais faire était de faire voler des objets jusqu'à moi, et encore il me fallait beaucoup de temps de concentration pour y parvenir. Je comprenais son désarroi et sa frustration et j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir l'aider mais j'étais aussi perdue qu'elle.

- Tu n'es pas la seule mais on va devoir s'y faire car pour le moment, Gold n'est pas encore rentré et ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous donne un cours ce soir. Surtout qu'il est…

Je lançai un bref regard à l'horloge.

- Vingt-deux heures.

Je fronçai les sourcils et Naïla partit vers l'entrée pour prendre son manteau, ayant compris que ce n'était pas normal que l'homme ne soit toujours pas là.

- On va le chercher à sa boutique et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et se claqua avec fracas. Je la rejoignis au pas de course et tombais nez à nez avec le propriétaire de la maison. Ses yeux chocolats ne brillaient nullement de joie en cet instant mais plutôt d'une rage qui pour le moment était contenue mais ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Cependant, je percevais cette ombre de tristesse logée dans sa pupille.

Je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer dans le salon et j'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Naïla. Je savais ce dont l'homme était capable lorsqu'il était en colère et ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe de le voir ainsi.

Il posa son poing serré contre ses lèvres alors que son autre main se crispait autour du pommeau de sa canne. Je m'approchai précautionneusement de lui, sensible à sa détresse et ayant envie de l'aider.

- Rumplestiltskin… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux en parler ?

Il me foudroya du regard et s'approcha de moi à grandes enjambées pour me saisir le poignet à me le briser. Je sentis une violente de douleur et je cherchais à me dégager mais je n'y parvins pas.

- N'essaie pas d'être gentille avec moi et conciliante à la manière d'un psychologue parce que tes petites manières m'insupportent et tu risques de vite t'en rendre compte. Siffla-t-il dangereusement d'une voix si glaciale que j'en frémis.

Naïla se mit entre lui et moi et le força à me lâcher.

- Je vous déconseille de lui faire encore du mal parce que je risquerais fort de faire en sorte que vous n'ayez plus besoin de votre canne mais d'un fauteuil roulant pour vous déplacer.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'homme mais au lieu d'être jovial, il était plutôt effrayant. Il tenait plus du rictus furieux que du véritable sourire plein  
de joie. Il pointa Naïla du doigt avec un air des plus menaçants.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me blesser ? Je ne suis pas aussi faible et diminué que tu sembles le croire et crois-moi, tu regretterais vite de t'en être prise à moi.

Elle lui répondit par un faux air jovial.

- Je vous retourne la menace. Je ne vous laisserais jamais faire de mal à Lilwen sans que vous n'en payiez le prix.

Je sentis une vague de chaleur se répandre dans mon cœur comme un baume apaisant et rassurant. Encore une fois, elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Cependant, je ne pus pas me fixer plus longtemps sur ce sentiment car tous deux semblaient prêts à se battre ce que je ne souhaitais pas du tout. J'écartais doucement Naïla avec un sourire doux.

- Ecoutez, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de se battre maintenant. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là pour moi et je n'apprécie pas qu'il te menace. Mais je sais parfaitement que Rumple est blessé et que sa réaction de colère n'est qu'un moyen de se protéger. Intervins-je.

- Espèce de… Commença-t-il.

- Non. Stop. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour avoir « profité » du fait que j'étais un animal pour connaitre tes secrets mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'était pas voulu. Je ne compte pas utiliser ces informations contre toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre car je te dois la vie, et au-delà de la faveur que tu m'as demandé en échange, je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir soignée et accueillie ici. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Il ricana avec force et se recula, ses yeux brulants d'une rage dévastatrice.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe, dearie, qu'un imbécile a osé se faire passer pour mon fils ! Cet écrivain arrivé dans la ville. Il m'a abusé, fait croire qu'il était Baelfire mais CE N'ETAIT PAS LUI ! IL A VOULU M'UTILISER ! ME CONTROLER AVEC CETTE STUPIDE DAGUE !

J'avais appris grâce au livre d'Henry et quelques dires de Rumple que quiconque possédant la dague pouvait l'asservir. Mais ici, il n'y avait pas de magie, ou en tout cas pas assez pour que cela fonctionne. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne collait pas avec le fait que j'avais des pouvoirs et que je puisse m'en servir ici. Mais d'après l'homme, ils étaient en moi et non pas dans la nature ce qui me permettait donc d'en faire ce que je voulais. Je ne savais pas qui avait osé faire ça mais une chose était sûre, il s'était fourré dans de sales draps et à moins qu'il ne serve à quelque chose dans les plans de Gold, il était surement mort à présent. Ou hors d'état de nuire… Toujours était-il que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être furieuse contre cet inconnu car malgré le fait que Rumple soit un mage noir, je ne parvenais pas à accepter qu'on puisse jouer sur la famille pour blesser quelqu'un. Pour moi, c'était l'une des choses les plus importantes au monde. Naïla aussi semblait comprendre la colère de l'homme désormais car elle affichait un air désolé.

Il reprit avec colère mais également de la détermination.

- Maintenant, passons à cet entrainement.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : I'll do anything you want me to.**

Je regardais à nouveau le livre posé sur la table en face de moi. Je devais le faire venir jusqu'à moi cependant j'avais beau me concentrer, je n'y arrivais absolument pas. J'en avais assez. Je ne parvenais à rien, sans cesse troublée par les récents évènements. Je revoyais toujours le visage de Dumbledore qui me hantait, les images des mangemorts, ses menaces, la colère de Rumplestiltskin, sa douleur. Tout me revenait et me déconcentrait avec efficacité.  
Je lançai un coup d'œil à NaÏla pour voir où elle en était mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus douée que moi car le classeur était toujours sur la table. Un profond soupir d'agacement retentit derrière moi et je manquai de sursauter.

- Ca suffit ! Arrêtez, vous êtes incapables de pratiquer la magie si vous continuez dans ce sens. Intervint notre professeur.

Je me tournai vers l'homme qui affichait un air las et désolé, mais au moins, il ne semblait plus triste ou en colère, c'était déjà un bon point.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous as dit de nous concentrer ! S'impatienta Naïla, agacée.

- Vous concentrer sur vos émotions ce qui visiblement ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit. La magie c'est le pouvoir et ce par le biais de sentiments puissants. Quand est-ce que votre pouvoir se réveille ?

Je réfléchis et me rappelais ces crises de colères où j'avais étouffé des gens sans le vouloir.

- Quand je suis furieuse. Répondit Naïla.

- Ou terrifiée. Ajoutai-je en me remémorant la course poursuite dans la forêt et ma transformation en panthère.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. On peut très bien user de la magie sous le coup de la surprise mais la plus puissante d'entre toutes reste celle liée à l'amour. Elle peut briser n'importe qu'elle malédiction.

Je l'écoutais avec attention, comme captivée par ses paroles qui m'en apprenaient un peu plus sur moi mais aussi sur lui car selon les nuances que sa voix prenait, j'arrivais à savoir quel sentiment il utilisait le plus et le sien était la colère.

- Pour le moment, vous n'avez qu'une solide amitié et aucune de vous n'est dans un danger imminent n'est-ce pas ?

Nous fîmes un signe de négation à l'unisson et il nous adressa un léger sourire.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons nous concentrer sur un autre sentiment. Sur une autre personne. Dumbledore. Il vous a poursuivies, tenté de vous manipuler et encore ici, il vous « attaque ». Imaginez comment vous allez lui faire payer tout ce qu'il vous a fait subir. Pour ça, vous avez besoin de la magie et elle est en vous. Il vous suffit de la prendre.

Il nous poussait à la haine, j'en avais parfaitement conscience mais je détestais déjà cet homme et lui faire payer pour toutes ces menaces qu'il avait proféré, cette fuite forcée… Oui, je voulais réussir à pratiquer la magie et lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Lui prouver que je n'étais peut-être pas si fragile que ça. Et avoir du pouvoir signifierait avoir peut-être plus de chances de retrouver mes parents. Grâce à la magie, je pourrais les retrouver, ou trouver des gens qui pourraient m'expliquer. Ou si je n'y parvenais pas, je pourrais guérir ces blessures au fond de moi qui me freinaient parfois. Il était temps que j'avance, que je lui fasse payer à ce vieux cinglé au lieu de m'écraser. Et il était temps que j'aide bien plus Rumple que maintenant pour payer ma dette.  
Je tendis ma main en avant en regardant le livre avec intensité, il se souleva dans les airs et fila vers moi à une telle vitesse que je ne pus l'empêcher de me percuter en pleine tête. Je poussai un glapissement de douleur en sentant la douleur émaner de mon nez, j'avais l'impression qu'il était cassé et j'espérais que non. Naïla riait à gorge déployée, son classeur dans la main alors que Rumple avait affiché un sourire narquois.

- Pauvre dearie, j'avais oublié de préciser qu'il fallait viser.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- C'est pas drôle ! Protestais-je.

- Oh que si. Sourit Naïla.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et lui tirais la langue de façon très mature ce qui renforça son hilarité. Je finis par la suivre de bonne grâce. Puis la félicitais pour avoir réussi à utiliser sa magie et ce de façon bien meilleure que moi. Elle me sourit et me tapota l'épaule dans un geste de soutien.

- Ne désespère pas, tu y arriveras.

- Evidemment qu'elle y arrivera, je suis son professeur. Maintenant, jeunes demoiselles, si vous m'expliquiez comment est arrivé votre pouvoir, dans quelles conditions, qu'elles ont étés les changements que vous avez ressentis car je pense qu'il est temps de faire une petite pause dans la pratique, il ne faudrait pas vous épuiser.

Il nous adressa un sourire moqueur et je m'assis sur le tapis, en tailleur, alors que Naïla s'installait à mes côtés et appuyait sa tête sur mon épaule. Je souris en la sentant près de moi. J'étais contente que nous soyons réunies à nouveau car elle m'avait énormément manqué.

Cependant je savais que je devais réfléchir à la question de Rumple. Je me remémorais mes quatorze ans. Je m'étais réveillée en pleine nuit à cause d'un horrible cauchemar où j'avais l'impression qu'on me rouait de coups et que mon corps brulait littéralement. Quand je sortis de ma torpeur, je faisais quarante de fièvre et une lueur blanche m'enveloppait, semblant sortir directement de mon corps. J'avais passé une semaine alitée avec des piques de températures puis des douleurs cuisantes. Mes parents n'avaient pas compris au début et on avait essayé de me faire prendre des médicaments mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Puis ils avaient compris, ils s'étaient souvenus et ils m'avaient tout avoué. Ca avait été dur, d'abord, j'avais été en colère mais je n'avais pas la force physique ou même mentale de le rester plus de quelques jours. Ce n'était pas leur faute et je n'avais pas à leur en vouloir. Puis la maladie s'était éloignée quand j'avais sentis quelque chose éclater en moi, se libérer et m'envelopper d'une protection rassurante. Et au fil des jours, mes émotions fortes se retrouvaient accompagnées de phénomènes magiques comme les étouffements ou le vent qui se levait brusquement. Les objets qui explosaient…

J'expliquais tout à Rumple en essayant de détailler un maximum ce que j'avais ressentis, ne me sentant pas du tout gênée de me confier à lui. A vrai dire, je me retrouvais encouragée par son regard insistant et ça me faisait du bien de lui en parler car lui il connaissait la magie. Il savait la manier ce qui n'était pas mon cas et au final, j'appréciais beaucoup de savoir que je pouvais compter sur ses conseils désormais.

- A vrai dire, comme Lilwen, je suis tombée malade le jour de mon anniversaire, lorsque j'avais seize ans par contre. J'ai ressentis exactement les même symptômes, durant une semaine voire un peu plus et mes parents m'ont expliqués mes origines puis quand la fièvre est tombée, je me suis sentie incroyablement libre, calme et forte. Par la suite, je me suis rendue compte que les personnes qui m'énervaient se retrouvaient à s'étrangler et ils ont vite commencé à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de moi, même si j'étais mortifiée par ce que je faisais inconsciemment. Quand j'étais triste, l'eau se mettait à geler et lors de mes entrainements de natation synchronisée je me suis sentis de plus en plus à l'aise dans l'eau, je pouvais nager sans aucuns problèmes, tout semblait plus facile. Et puis à l'âge de dix-sept ans j'ai rencontré Lilwen sur un forum d'écriture. On est devenues amies et puis finalement, quand on s'est rencontrées j'ai tout de suite compris qu'un lien nous unissait. Je me sentais très à l'aise avec elle ce qui n'était pas le cas avec les autres personnes. Et un jour, elle a utilisé sa magie sans le vouloir et j'ai su qu'elle était comme moi. Depuis je la considère comme la personne la plus proche de moi au monde.  
Je fus touchée par ses paroles car je ressentais la même chose pour elle. Elle était la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eue, le rempart solide dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir bien et rassurée. Et contrairement à tous les autres, elle me comprenait.

- Tout cela est très touchant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'attarder à nouveau sur le fait que votre magie est apparue la même année. Ce n'est pas un phénomène normal et d'ailleurs je m'interroge même sur votre forme de magie désormais.

- Notre forme de magie ? Répéta Naïla.

- Quand tu décris ces manifestations, la plupart ont un lien avec l'eau. Si on écoute Lilwen, la majorité d'entre elles sont en général dues au vent. J'ai eu moi-même l'occasion de voir sa magie à l'action dans des instants de colères, je sais quels en sont les effets, à quoi elle ressemble. Et plus j'y pense plus tout cela me rappelle une vieille prophétie que beaucoup de parents racontaient à leurs enfants. Elle se transmettait de génération en génération et je l'ai entendue prononcée par un enfant de mon âge à l'époque. Comme je viens d'un monde plein de magie, j'y ai cru mais plus le temps passait et plus je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un conte. Jusqu'au jour où je suis devenu le dark one. Je sais reconnaitre une prophétie quand j'en vois une et s'en était une.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir et surtout en quoi une prophétie pouvait bien me concerner et concerner Naïla. Nous n'étions que de simples jeunes femmes. Enfin, bon d'accord, on pouvait pratiquer de la magie, mais nous n'étions pas les seules. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que nous ayons un quelconque lien avec une prédiction surtout qu'elle remontait à l'enfance de Rumple, ce qui signifiait à environs deux cent ans.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être dans une prophétie. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des sorcières des plus puissantes. Et si on l'était on aurait surement eut nos pouvoirs plus tôt non ? Une femme que j'ai rencontrée avec Lilwen nous a dit que les sorciers étaient inscrits dans une école de sorcellerie dès leurs onze ans car c'est à cet âge que les pouvoirs se révèlent. Et les plus puissants ont leurs pouvoirs dès leur plus jeune âge.

Il nous regarda avec attention et finit par secouer la tête avec agacement. Il se leva et commença à marcher vers les escaliers mais fit demi-tour et revint vers nous, profondément plongé dans ses réflexions. A vrai dire il avait fermé les yeux et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles voire même quasiment inaudibles tout en fermant et ouvrant le poing. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et un léger sursaut me secoua face à ce soudain intérêt. Il me jugeait littéralement, semblant m'étudier sous toutes mes coutures et ce seulement en fixant mes yeux ainsi. Je me sentais légèrement mal à l'aise et quand mon visage se mit à chauffer, je n'eus aucun mal à deviner que je rougissais.

- Euh tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça, c'est assez flippant. Emis-je avec gêne.

- Un jour, les éléments naitrons et changerons le cours de l'histoire des mondes. Ils feront la différence entre le bien et le mal et eux seuls sauront guider les peuples dans le chemin qu'ils auront choisis. Le feu fera rage par la guerre et l'eau sera l'élément vital mais aussi celui qui saura écouter ses sentiments. La terre fera trembler les résolutions et sa colère sera à craindre alors que l'air, lui, incarnera le changement. Récita-il.

Je l'écoutais avec attention et échangeai un regard légèrement inquiet avec Naïla qui ne semblait pas non plus comprendre de quoi il en retournait. A vrai dire, j'étais totalement perdue et je ne voyais absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Je me demandais bien en quoi je pouvais changer le monde alors que je ne savais même pas faire voler correctement un livre jusqu'à moi, même si d'habitude j'y arrivais un peu mieux. Et de toute façon, je n'étais pas puissante, je n'avais rien à voir avec cette prophétie.

- L'air et l'eau. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes capables de franchir les limites de la ville. Vous êtes les élémentaires. Vous faites partie de la légende de notre monde, vous n'êtes pas forcées d'être nées là-bas car qu'importe, vous êtes dans notre histoire.

- Non, s'opposa Naïla, Ecoute Rumple, on n'a pas de pouvoirs. Et tu sais qu'on devrait les avoir dès notre naissance.

- Et si justement vous les aviez depuis votre naissance ? Vous avez déjà été privées de votre véritable apparence alors pourquoi pas de vos pouvoirs ? Si vous êtes vraiment des élémentaires, alors la personne qui a fait ça avait peur de vous. Il savait que vous pouviez mettre sa vie en danger.

- C'est ridicule on était placées dans des familles sans magie, même si on les avait eus avant, nous n'aurions pas su les contrôler. Intervins-je.

- En tant qu'élémentaires, tu crois sincèrement que cette personne est la seule à vous rechercher pour se servir de vos pouvoirs ? Ricana-t-il. Tu es très naïve ma pauvre dearie.

J'ouvris et refermai la bouche en me préparant à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais il me devança.

- Si Dumbledore vous porte tant d'intérêt c'est qu'il y a une raison. Il sait qui vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas seulement connues dans mon monde mais bien dans celui-ci aussi. Vous devez changer le destin des mondes. Il a besoin de vous et à mon avis s'il est si pressant c'est que ça ne va pas fort de son côté et qu'il a besoin de votre aide. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.

- Les mangemorts. Intervint Naïla. Les aurors qui poursuivaient Lilwen ont dit qu'elle était une mangemort et que c'est pour ça qu'on voulait la capturer. Et d'après Dumbledore se sont des tueurs sans pitié. C'est comme ça qu'il les a présentés en tout cas mais étant donné ce que je sais, il ne fait que mentir depuis le début je ne suis pas sûre que ces personnes soient si mauvaises qu'on les présentes.

J'étais d'accord avec elle-même si les images que j'avais vues des mangemorts ne me semblaient pas trafiquées. J'étais convaincue que tout s'était réellement passé mais je ne savais pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Peut-être il y avait-il une raison à tous ces massacres mais laquelle ? Je soupirais, pas plus avancée qu'avant. Et en plus de cela, si l'histoire de Rumple était vraie, et même si elle ne l'était pas d'ailleurs vu qu'il semblait sûr d'avoir raison, allait-il m'utiliser aussi ?

- Hé bien mesdemoiselles, il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles pour que vous soyez à niveau.

Bizarrement, un sentiment d'inquiétude me saisit et je lui lançai un regard légèrement apeuré. Naïla lui adressa un grand sourire des plus hypocrites.

- Bon bah on va te laisser hein ! Il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Tu viens Lilwen ! Je suis sûre que tu es très fatiguée.

Je repérais aisément le signal de la retraite et je partis en courant dans les escaliers, mon amie à ma suite alors que l'homme restait seul et secouait la tête.

- Ne croyez pas pouvoir m'échapper ! Demain vous y aurez le droit ! S'écria-t-il alors que j'atteignais le haut des marches.

Je me jetais dans la chambre que je partageais avec Naïla et celle-ci me rejoignit pour s'allonger sur le lit avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Il doit avoir un peu abusé de l'alcool. Emit-elle.

Je savais qu'encore une fois, il s'agissait pour nous d'une façon de ne pas penser à nos problèmes. D'oublier que nous étions ensevelies sous les ennuies et que ce que venait de nous dire Rumplestiltskin avait une chance d'être vrai. Et cette possibilité était totalement effrayante.

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et je m'y installais après avoir enlevé mes chaussures. Elle se mit de côté pour me regarder et me fit un sourire très amusé qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Et sinon, il est quand même pas si mal que ça le propriétaire. Fit-elle avec un air malicieux.

J'haussai un sourcil et déglutis plutôt difficilement. Je sentais venir la discussion des petits amis et je n'étais pas sûre du résultat final. Naïla me connaissait bien et voyait quand je mentais, autant que moi je voyais quand elle le faisait.

Je me concentrais sur Gold et cherchais à savoir ce que je pensais de lui. Je lui étais énormément reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé et de m'aider encore maintenant même si ce n'était pas pour me faire plaisir mais pour que je lui sois utile. Et en plus de cela, il m'impressionnait par ses agissements. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des plus bienveillants la plupart du temps… Et puis il m'intriguait de par son histoire et cette fragilité qu'il tentait de cacher avec acharnement.

- On va dire que je l'apprécie. Et oui, il est plutôt mignon quand il veut.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

- Oui, j'étais sûre que tu me dirais ça, tu le dévores littéralement des yeux…

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive et rougis d'un coup.

- Pa... Pardon ? Bégayai-je.

- Oh arrête tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'allais pas remarquer ça ! Dès qu'il parle il capte ton attention et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le regarder. Fit-elle avec amusement.

- C'est totalement faux ! Protestai-je. Je te signale que c'est lui qui nous a sauvé toutes les deux et qu'il est la seule personne à connaitre la magie ici hormis Regina mais on ne s'entend pas vraiment. Et puis je regarde toujours les personnes à qui je parle. C'est normal non ?

- Oui, ça serait normal si tu le regardais quand il te parle, or même quand il ne fait rien tu l'observe. Et ce avec plus qu'insistance.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et pinçais les lèvres, agacée qu'elle ait remarquée l'intérêt que je portais à l'homme. Pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais je me sentais rassurée par sa présence, par le fait qu'il me protégeait et qu'il jouait un peu le rôle d'un guide pour moi. Et puis on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un certain charme quand même…

- Naïla, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils matrimoniaux là…

Elle m'adressa un sourire resplendissant et me fit un petit clin d'œil.

- D'accord Dearie.

Je lui abattais un coussin sur la tête et elle éclata de rire alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la suivre. Cela faisait du bien d'oublier tous mes problèmes. Enfin tous sauf celui que venait de me poser mon amie. Comment se faisait-il que je veuille tant l'aider alors qu'il était si colérique et que je savais qu'il m'utilisait ? Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre ce besoin que j'avais de l'aider. Quoique si, il y avait le fait que je voyais ses fragilités, que je savais qu'il n'était pas cet homme cruel derrière lequel il se cachait. Et j'avais souffert comme lui, je voulais qu'il aille mieux. Enfin autant qu'on puisse l'être car des blessures si profondes ne guérissaient jamais. Naïla me sourit avec douceur et posa une main sur mon poignet.

- Lilwen, arrête de t'interroger sur pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui. C'est très simple. Tu comprends sa douleur, tu as toujours voulu aider les autres avant de t'occuper de toi. Et puis arrête de nier, je suis persuadée que tu le trouves mignon avec son côté bien habillé mais mystérieux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour me donner une contenance même si je ne pouvais pas contrer ses arguments car elle avait raison. Je décidais donc de me pencher sur quelque chose d'autre que l'homme au regard captivant. Comme la conversation précédente et cette fameuse prédiction.

- Naïla, tu crois vraiment qu'on est celles décrites par sa prophétie ? Demandais-je.

Elle me regarda avec intensité et sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de faire un signe de tête négatif. Elle non plus n'était pas convaincue de notre origine.

- Je ne pense pas Lil', on ne sait pas utiliser nos pouvoirs, nous ne sommes pas puissantes et en plus de cela, on ne sait rien de nos origines. Par contre il n'a pas tort quand il dit que nos magies sont liées aux éléments car il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Quand tu pousses quelqu'un magiquement, ça peut être grâce à l'air, tu peux les priver d'oxygène et donc les étouffer et visiblement quand tu es furieuse tu déclenches de véritables tempêtes. Moi je peux respirer sous l'eau et chaque contact avec cet élément a le don de m'apaiser.

- Depuis quand l'eau peut-elle t'aider à faire venir un classeur jusqu'à toi ? Questionnais-je d'un ton dubitatif.

Elle poussa un profond soupir abattu et regarda le plafond avec attention. Elle détourna la tête pour contempler le mur d'en face.

- Notre vie est un véritable puzzle. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait raison et comme tu l'as souligné avec la magie de l'eau je ne peux pas faire venir un objet à moi. Mais j'aurais voulu me raccrocher à cet espoir parce qu'au moins ma vie aurait eu un but. Actuellement elle n'en a aucun. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents, j'ai été poursuivie par des cinglés, séparée de ma famille adoptive et en plus j'ai une nouvelle apparence. Et le fait qu'il s'agisse surement de mon vrai visage me fait me rendre compte que ma vie est basée sur un mensonge et que quasiment tout ce que je croyais vrai ne l'est pas.

Je ressentais la même chose qu'elle depuis que j'avais quitté Paris. Je savais ce que c'était d'avoir peur, d'être terrifiée. Je savais également ce que c'était de ne plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait, de souffrir, d'espérer et soudain, de désespérer. C'était tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi depuis près de deux semaines. Tout s'était déroulé à une vitesse si ahurissante que je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout assimiler, de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais j'en étais venue à me dire que peut-être que Rumplestilitskin représentait la personne qui allait me permettre de savoir qui j'étais. Et le fait que Naïla soit à mes côtés m'avait rassurée. Peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, elle serait avec moi et on se protégerait mutuellement.

Je posai une main rassurante sur son épaule et elle se tourna vers moi. Je remarquais les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux et mon cœur se serra.

- Quoiqu'il arrive et peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, je serais toujours là pour toi Naïla et moi je sais qui tu es. Tu es une jeune femme formidable qui m'a sauvé la vie. Qui est là quand je vais mal. Une fille courageuse qui n'aurait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour m'aider. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes ensemble, nous ne sommes pas séparées et on ne sait surement rien de nos origines mais il est temps d'avancer. Peut-être que Rumple a raison, peut-être qu'il a tort. On ne le saura sans doute jamais mais je sais que nous avons des pouvoirs et qu'il est temps d'apprendre à les utiliser. On leur montrera à tous, à Dumbledore, à ces aurors, et à ces gens qui veulent nous blesser, que nous ne sommes pas des filles fragiles ou aisément manipulables. Et moi je vais retrouver Belle puis Baelfire. Déclarai-je d'un ton plein de détermination.

Plus je parlais, plus je me rendais compte que je croyais réellement à ce que je disais et je me rendais compte qu'il y avait de l'espoir tout compte fait.  
Mon amie se redressa et me sourit, séchant ses larmes. Elle m'enlaça rapidement.

- Merci d'être là Lilwen.

Je répondis à son sourire et me levais avec un clin d'œil.

- Je vais me laver… Ne fait pas de bêtises pendant mon absence sinon je vais devoir te faire la morale et ça risque de prendre du temps.

Elle joignit les mains et prit un air totalement innocent. Je ricanais et sortis de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte en m'interrogeant à nouveau sur l'endroit où se trouvait Belle et à un moyen de trouver Baelfire. Le léger ruissèlement que j'entendais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte cessa soudain et je compris trop tard que je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce. Gold venait de sortir de la douche, entièrement nu et mon regard s'attarda malgré-moi sur son torse finement musclé, sa peau à l'aspect douce où chacune des gouttelettes qui la parsemait semblaient briller de mille feux. Il poussa un cri de surprise et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire rapidement pour se soustraire à mon regard. Il retourna derrière le mur de la douche.

- LILWEN ! Hurla-t-il, furieux.

Je repris mes esprits à cet instant et je partis en courant sans demander mon reste, à la fois mortifiée, gênée et totalement morte de rire. Je claquai la porte derrière moi et entrai dans ma chambre en riant à gorge déployée alors que Naïla me regardait comme si j'étais cinglée.

- Euh Lil ?

- T'as raison, il est pas mal foutu. Souris-je.

Elle me regarda intensément, puis compris et éclata de rire à son tour. Pour le moment nous étions heureuses et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic power.**_

Je fus réveillée par quelqu'un qui me secouait les épaules et en ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Rumplstiltskin.

- Debout bon sang ! S'énerva-t-il.

Je poussai un cri de surprise et me redressai en position assise, cherchant Naïla du regard qui n'était pas là. Aussitôt un sentiment de panique s'éveilla en moi et je me levais, faisant fit du fait que j'étais en chemise de nuit.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? M'écriai-je.

- Partie s'habiller et tu vas faire de même. Henry est mort.

Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant quelques instants, le temps que j'assimile la nouvelle et en comprenne toutes les conséquences. Le petit garçon qui m'avait aidé n'était plus de ce monde et il ne reviendrait pas. Aussitôt, la douleur prit place dans mon esprit et mon cœur se contracta fortement.

- Il… est…

- J'aurais dû te préciser. Il a mangé la pomme empoisonnée donc à vrai dire, il est plongé dans un sommeil profond que seul un baiser d'amour véritable pourra libérer.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais, suffoquée. L'inquiétude et la colère surgirent et effacèrent la peine. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui hurler dessus et je partis d'un pas rageur chercher mes vêtements. Je m'habillai en vitesse et je partis en courant vers le salon où m'attendait Naïla. Rumple nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et nous regarda avec un léger sourire que j'eus envie de gommer de son visage.

- Arrête ça ! La situation est loin d'être drôle. Sifflai-je.

- La situation indique que nous allons bientôt assister à la fin de la malédiction.

- Et pour ça tu te fiches qu'un enfant meure ? Interrogea mon amie, glaciale.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'est pas mort, il est dans un sommeil profond, mais rien ne vous empêche d'aller le voir à l'hôpital.

Je poussai une petite exclamation rageuse et partis dans l'entrée pour prendre les clés de la voiture. Je comptais bien aller voir Henry au plus vite et essayer de voir s'il y avait un moyen de l'aider d'une quelconque façon. Il était hors de question que je reste là à attendre qu'il meure réellement ou qu'il reste endormi pour toujours. Naïla me suivait visiblement aussi déterminée que je l'étais. Et Rumplestiltskin, comme toujours, semblait se ficher totalement de ce qu'il se passait du moment que ça ne contrariait pas ses plans ce qui acheva de me mettre hors de moi.

J'ouvris la porte et courus vers la voiture que j'ouvris brutalement pour me mettre derrière le volant. Le temps que l'homme mit pour s'asseoir à l'arrière sembla durer une éternité et si j'avais pu je lui aurais cramé son pantalon histoire de le motiver à avancer plus vite. Cependant je ne savais pas le faire et la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau m'indiquait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'essayer. Une fois qu'il fut installé je démarrais en trombe pour le conduire à sa boutique. Je me garais devant dans un dérapage contrôlé et l'homme était blanc comme un linge. Visiblement, il n'était pas habitué à la vitesse mais si Henry était à l'hôpital, sa mère Emma devait surement y être ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de shérif en ville donc je pouvais prendre la vitesse que je voulais, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ma voiture donc je me moquais de me faire pendre du moment que je pouvais arriver à temps pour voir le petit garçon et aider.

- Faites attention à ce que vous faites, seul un baiser d'amour véritable pourra le ramener et ce n'est absolument pas le moment de tester votre magie plus qu'incontrôlable. Fit-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, agacée qu'il me prenne pour une imbécile et je redémarrai pour foncer vers le grand bâtiment où se trouvait Henry. Naïla sortit première et je lui emboitais le pas, me dépêchant de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée. Visiblement, l'hôpital était assez agité car personne ne remarqua notre entrée. J'allais me présenter à l'accueil mais mon amie me désigna un couloir et m'entraina à sa suite, marchant du plus vite que nous le permettais nos jambes jusqu'à ce que l'on débouche sur une grande salle avec plusieurs lits, séparés de nous par une vitre. Je me concentrai sur les personnes qui étaient présentes et je vis Emma, qui tenait le livre d'Henry. Celui-ci était allongé sur un matelas, livide. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'espérais que la fin de la malédiction pourrait le sauver contrairement à ce que semblait penser Rumple. J'étais redevable à ce petit garçon d'avoir réussi me comprendre alors que je n'étais qu'un animal et plus que cela, je l'appréciai comme un ami. Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir.

Emma se retourna vers nous, ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes et la détresse que je voyais dans son regard me submergea. La main de Naïla se glissa dans la mienne en guise de soutien et la femme nous rejoignis et passa à côté de nous en nous adressant un bref hochement de tête. J'entrai dans la pièce, mon amie sur mes talons et je m'approchai du lit avec précautions. J'observais Henry avec attention. Il avait l'air si paisible qu'il était difficile de penser qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil magique et qu'il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lil', je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir. Murmura-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête et passai une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant pour les remettre en place. La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et je sursautais, me reculant du même coup. C'était Regina qui visiblement semblait tellement paniquée qu'elle nota à peine ma présence. Je décidais de quitter la pièce et je fis un discret signe de tête à Naïla afin qu'elle fasse de même. Elle me fit un léger sourire et obtempéra. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc de l'autre côté de la vitre et partîmes dans le couloir attenant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour le garçon et cette angoisse m'enserrait le cœur avec une force insoupçonnée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider et cette impuissance m'agaçait énormément. Je ne savais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, Rumple n'avait pas les siens et je n'avais que sa parole que tout s'arrangerait avec la fin de la malédiction. Bizarrement j'avais énormément de mal à le croire que tout se déroulerait comme il l'avait prévu mais pour le moment je ne pouvais pas agir.

Je commençai à faire les cent pas pendant que Naïla m'observait avec attention, semblant un peu perdue. A vrai dire, elle devait être plongée dans ses pensées. Elle finit par soupirer et me regarda avec attention.

- Je pense que sur ce coup-ci et pour le moment surtout, il va falloir qu'on fasse confiance à Rumple. Fit-elle avec un air désolé.

Elle avait parfaitement raison et je savais qu'en restant là je n'étais utile en rien mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment aider ou de ce que je devais faire. J'étais perdue. J'aurais tant voulu aider le petit mais si j'essayais soit je n'arriverais pas à utiliser ma magie, soit elle pourrait le blesser car je n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle.

La main de mon amie se glissa à nouveau dans la mienne et elle m'adressa un léger sourire rassurant puis m'entraina dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Nous croisâmes plusieurs infirmières mais j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas réellement leur présence. Je réfléchissais toujours à un moyen de sortir Henry de là jusqu'à ce que Naïla me force soudainement à me stopper en plein milieu d'une pièce où d'un côté à moitié caché par un mur, je pouvais distinguer la salle d'attente, et de l'autre des ascenseurs ainsi qu'une porte qui nous indiquait qu'il était interdit de la franchir.

- Lilwen. Tu connais mieux Storybrooke que moi non ?

Je penchai la tête de côté, en voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir mais je finis tout de même par lui faire signe que oui.

- Et la prison, où est-elle ?

Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas le but de la conversation mais je réfléchis tout de même à la question. Il n'y avait pas de prison à Storybrooke, la seule qui existait était celle dans le commissariat.

- Dans le bureau du shérif mais sinon je pense qu'ils sont envoyés à Boston.

- Et Lilwen, c'est bien Regina qui a créé la ville n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui mais je ne comprends p…

- Donc, dans la mesure où on imagine que notre « chère » amie garde Belle en réserve pour faire ployer Rumple au moment venu, elle ne l'aurait pas envoyé hors de la ville sachant qu'il arrive malheur à tous ceux qui la quittent et qui sont sous l'emprise de la malédiction. Sinon elle perdait son atout. Donc elle n'est ni en prison, ni dans le caveau de Regina et elle n'est pas assez stupide pour la garder chez elle. Me coupa-t-elle semblant plongée dans une intense réflexion.

Je devais avouer que pour le moment elle avait raison et que j'avais été stupide de ne pas penser à tout ça avant.

- Et est-ce qu'il y a un quelconque asile ici ?

Je la regardais intensément et j'eus un sourire.

- Tu penses qu'elle est ici n'est-ce pas ? Interrogeai-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et elle hocha la tête.

- Quel meilleur endroit qu'un hôpital pour cacher des gens ? Après tout, le prince charmant était resté vingt-huit ans ici dans le coma sans que personne ne se soucie de lui avant l'arrivée d'Emma.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter qu'Henry avait visiblement bien instruit mon amie sur ce qui se passait avant la malédiction. J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand un homme apparut au détour du couloir, vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Je tirais instinctivement mon amie dans un recoin hors de sa vue mais où nous pourrions tout de même l'observer. Je vis alors une cicatrice qui faisait tout le tour de son cou, comme si on lui avait coupé la tête et qu'on la lui avait recollée. C'était assez étrange mais pourtant, ça ne m'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Je détaillais son visage et remarquai son air torturé et inquiet, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns courts mais tout de même en bataille.

Il s'approcha de la porte avec un sens interdit et tapota un code et l'accès se libéra. Il jeta de brefs regards à droite et à gauche et entra. La porte allait se refermer mais Naïla s'élança en même temps que moi et nous parvînmes à l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne claque. Nous nous faufilâmes dans un couloir sombre et mal éclairé qui n'était pas des plus longs car à quelques mètres, des marches s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner quand la porte se referma dans un bruit sinistre derrière nous. Il faisait plutôt froid ici et des conversations indistinctes me parvenaient de l'étage inférieur.

J'entamais la descente de la façon la plus silencieuse possible mais quand nous arrivâmes devant un petit bureau, l'infirmière était inconsciente, du café renversé à côté d'elle. Qui que soit l'homme, il était certain qu'il l'avait drogué, il ne restait donc plus qu'à le retrouver.  
Nous nous guidâmes au son de ses pas, le suivant quelques mètres derrière jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête enfin. Nous nous cachâmes au détour d'un couloir et remarquâmes un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et sals qui passait le balai, semblant se moquer éperdument de l'inconnu qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte d'une des cellules.

- Viens avec moi. Ordonna-t-il au « prisonnier ».

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda une voix féminine avec incrédulité et soulagement.

Visiblement il s'agissait d'une prisonnière. J'échangeai un rapide regard avec Naïla et nous nous avançâmes un peu plus, toujours silencieuses.

- Mon nom est Jefferson.

- Le chapelier fou. Soufflai-je dans un murmure.

Mon amie hocha la tête et continua de se concentrer sur les paroles.

- Tu dois faire une chose pour moi. Tu vas aller chercher un homme. Monsieur Gold. Et tu vas lui dire que c'est Régina qui t'as enfermé ici, c'est très important. Lui te protégera.

Je franchis la porte et me retrouvais dans la cellule, le dénommé Jefferson dos à moi et Belle, juste en face. J'observais son visage fin, ses douces lèvres roses et ses yeux bleus pleins de gentillesse. Même avec cet aspect négligé qu'elle avait dû à l'enfermement, la jeune femme dégageait un charme incroyable de par son innocence. Je ne pouvais nier que j'étais stupéfaite par son apparence et son regard fini par croiser le mien. Le chapelier se retourna d'un coup prêt à se battre contre nous mais je levais les mains en guise de paix, comme Naïla venait de le faire.

- On ne va pas te dénoncer, on est là pour Belle. On sait où est Gold, on peut la conduire à lui.

Il nous regarda suspicieusement.

- Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Tu ne peux pas. Mais sans nous, vu que tu n'as pas l'air disposé à l'accompagner, elle n'est pas prête de le retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit. Intervint Naïla avec un calme étonnant.

Le regard de l'homme s'attarda sur elle puis se posa sur moi et il m'étudia des pieds à la tête.

- Tu es celle qui a tenu tête à Regina à la fête des lumières et qui accompagnait Gold, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, heureuse de te savoir aussi perspicace. Ironisai-je.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre puis regarda Belle. Il finit par soupirer.

- Suis-les, tu peux leur faire confiance.

- A la bonne heure ! On y va princesse ? Emis-je, moqueuse.

La jeune femme me regarda avec surprise puis hocha la tête, semblant intimidée. Je poussais un profond soupir et repartais de là où j'étais venue, la jeune femme sur les talons et ma meilleure amie à mes côtés. Etrangement, j'avais la sensation que la cohabitation avec Belle n'allait pas me plaire. Enfin, si cohabitation il y avait car je n'étais pas sûr que l'homme accepte de nous garder avec lui si la jeune femme retournait dans sa vie. Et allait-il continuer à nous enseigner la magie avec elle dans les parages ? Je ne savais vraiment pas. D'autant plus que si la malédiction se brisait, il recouvrirait ses pouvoirs ce qui changerait nettement la donne. Je ne pourrais peut-être plus autant le défier et lui prouver que je pouvais lui tenir tête sans en payer le prix.  
Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte que nous étions arrivées au rez-de-chaussée et de l'agitation qui régnait dans l'hôpital car désormais j'avais peur. Peur que Rumple n'ait plus besoin de moi et me rejette ce que je ne voulais absolument pas, parce que bien que je me disputais très souvent avec lui, je l'admirais énormément et je l'appréciais. Il était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas me repousser parce que j'avais des pouvoirs et à m'avoir sauvée je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le quitter ou à ce qu'il me force à partir. Naïla m'ouvrit la portière côté passager alors que Belle s'installait à l'arrière, toujours l'air aussi gênée. Mon amie se mit au volant et démarra à une allure relativement calme.

- Euh… Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda notre « invitée ».

- Moi c'est Naïla et mon amie s'appelle Lilwen.

- Qui est monsieur Gold ? Je ne le connais pas.

Je retins un léger soupir exaspéré et lui lançai un regard dans le rétroviseur.

- En gros, c'est le propriétaire de la ville, un avocat et un commerçant. Un accro au travail en somme. Répondis-je.

Elle hocha la tête puis nous adressa un sourire plein de candeur.

- Merci de m'avoir sortie de là.

- Mais de rien, aider les damoiselles en détresse est notre passion. Sourit la conductrice avec un amusement non feint.

J'aperçu le magasin de Gold et Naïla s'y gara en douceur. Je sortis non sans claquer brutalement la porte, toujours énervée, ce qui fit sursauter Belle qui me suivit néanmoins, observant le bâtiment avec curiosité. Je marchais à grandes enjambées pour entrer dans la boutique mais il n'y avait personne. Ou peut-être que si.

- Lilwen, je t'avais dit que j'allais réu…

Rumple venait d'apparaitre, sortant de son atelier pour pénétrer dans la pièce qui lui servait de boutique. Son regard se posa sur Belle et il ne finit par sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur alors que plusieurs émotions se lisaient dans son regard. L'incrédulité, la tristesse et la joie. Quant à elle, elle semblait hésiter.

- Euh… Quelqu'un m'a dit de vous dire que c'est Regina qui m'avait enfermée. Emit-elle, peu assurée.

Il combla la distance qui les séparait et sa main vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

- Tu… Tu es bien réelle ! S'écria-t-il avec surprise.

- Elle a aussi dit que vous me protégeriez.

Il hocha la tête alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues et il l'enlaça avec force. Je serrais les poings, agacée par son attitude. J'aurais dû trouver ça mignon, génial, mais pourtant, je n'aimais pas la voir dans ses bras. Je n'aimais pas le voir se montrer si sensible avec elle alors qu'elle avait disparu durant des années. Je savais que c'était de mauvaise foi car elle avait été prisonnière mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait que je sentais une pointe de jalousie me titiller à cette vision. Naïla posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule et me fit un petit sourire discret.

Rumple finit par se reculer.

- Ecoute Belle, il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose, tu vas venir avec moi.

- Lilwen et Naïla viennent aussi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire dans notre direction que j'aurais voulu lui gommer du visage.

Il nous regarda comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de notre présence puis secoua négativement la tête.

- Non. Elles vont rentrer à la maison.

Je lui lançai un regard noir qu'il soutint sans broncher et fit demi-tour dans un geste rageur, furieuse qu'il me traite ainsi. Je m'élançai dans la rue, marchant du plus vite que je le pouvais, mon amie toujours à ma suite.

- Lilwen, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse par pur hasard ? S'enquit-elle.

Je me stoppais si brutalement qu'elle faillit me rentrer dedans et la regardais avec colère.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste son air de sainte ni touche qui m'exaspère.

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur signe qu'elle ne me croyait pas du tout et je poussai un grognement agacé pour ensuite reprendre ma marche.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? Je sais très bien que tu es plus qu'attirée par Gold, et je le sais surement mieux que toi-même.

Ses paroles me firent me concentrer directement sur ce que je ressentais pour l'homme car effectivement, il était assez étrange que je réagisse ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, il était dangereux. Bon d'accord il m'avait aidé, mais il n'avait aucun respect pour moi alors je ne voyais franchement pas pourquoi j'en serais amoureuse. Enfin, si on oubliait le fait que j'adorais ses yeux, sa voix et son parfum. Que je savais qu'il n'était pas totalement méchant et qu'une part de lumière se cachait en lui, qu'il était comme moi et qu'il m'avait sauvé. Oui ça faisait beaucoup de chose que j'appréciai chez lui mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que je l'aimais.

- Lil', je ne suis pas idiote. Tu le regardes tout le temps quand il est là, tu te vexe quand il te taquine un peu trop, et malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un enfant de cœur, au contraire, tu continues à rester avec lui et à vouloir l'aider. Tu penses vraiment que c'est une attitude normale pour quelqu'un sensée être indifférent à ses charmes ?

Je poussai un profond soupir et lui lançai un regard désolé, enfin arrivée devant la maison de Rumple. Je m'empressai d'en ouvrir la porte pour aller me réfugier sur le canapé avec lassitude. Naïla s'assit à côté de moi et me prit la main avec un sourire réconfortant comme celui d'une sœur. Mon cœur sembla se réchauffer et je répondis à son sourire avec douceur. Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux et plongea son regard d'émeraude dans le mien.

- Peu importe ce qui arrive Lil', tu ne dois pas refouler tes sentiments car c'est ce qui fait ce que nous sommes. Et n'aie pas peur, tu es loin d'être inutile et rien qu'aujourd'hui, tu viens de payer la dette qui te liait à lui.

Je la regardais en haussant un sourcil surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Il t'a sauvé la vie, tu as sauvé celle de Belle. Vous êtes quittes non ?

- Je n'y serais pas parvenue sans toi, alors tu as aussi payé ta dette.

Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je me relevai pour être en position assise. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se releva pour m'étudier de haut en bas. Elle avait un sourire amusé.

- Le moyen pour que Rumple t'aime, c'est d'être toi-même tout en prouvant que tu es meilleure que Belle.

Je la regardai sans comprendre, haussant un sourcil pour le lui signifier et elle soupira. Elle secoua la tête et mis ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Ah blondie, il va falloir vraiment remédier à tes techniques de dragues ça m'a l'air médiocre tout ça !

Elle remit en place des lunettes imaginaires et pencha la tête de côté avec un air on ne peut plus sévère pendant que je me demandais vaguement pourquoi « blondie » avant de me rappeler que justement, j'étais blonde, voire blanche.

- Alors, tu vois, si tu te fais passer pour une fille super débile en mode drague outrancière, déjà, je pense qu'il va te repousser car ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre et en plus de cela, il ne tomberait pas amoureux de toi mais de l'image que tu renvoies. Alors sois toi-même il t'apprécie déjà un minimum comme ça. Ensuite, on ne connait pas encore Belle mais je suis sure qu'il y a des points où tu pourras te montrer meilleure qu'elle. Pour ce qui est de la tenue, vue ta garde-robe, je suis sûre que tu peux te mettre en valeur sans mes conseils, n'oublie pas une touche de maquillage quotidienne sauf en cas d'attaque ou d'entrainement imminent.

En même temps, je m'imaginais mal me mettre à me maquiller du genre « attend mec, je me met du mascara et ensuite tu peux continuer d'essayer de me tuer ». Naïla devait avoir une image à peu près similaire car elle pouffa discrètement. Nous cessâmes brusquement de rire quand la pièce s'assombrit progressivement.

Nous nous tournâmes vers la fenêtre et mon cœur manqua à battement. Un épais brouillard violet rampait vers nous, couvrant progressivement les bâtiments. Et d'ailleurs, cette manifestation n'avait rien de rassurant, c'était même plutôt angoissant. Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait mais c'était dangereux. Il toucha bientôt la maison et des sortes de tentacules rampèrent sur les parois du mur puis continuèrent leur progression. C'était effrayant. Je me reculais un peu et puis je compris. Je le sentais dans l'air. Il y avait un changement, comme si les particules gagnaient quelque chose.

- La magie. Elle est là.

C'était assez étrange de dire ça quand on savait que je pouvais en faire déjà avant ce qui me confortait dans l'idée que je ne faisais pas partie du monde de Rumple, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu utiliser mes pouvoirs. En tout cas, désormais, Gold avait ses pouvoirs et s'il continuait de nous entrainer alors j'étais sûre de progresser nettement plus vite désormais à mon plus grand bonheur.

Je restais plusieurs minutes à parler de ce que le retour de la magie dans la ville impliquait quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu as besoin de la magie ! S'écria Belle en entrant.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, la magie est le pouvoir.

Je roulais des yeux, déjà exaspérée par la jeune femme.

- Tu sais très bien ce que la magie a fait de toi Rumple. Elle vient toujours avec un prix, c'est toi qui me l'a appris.

Je regardais Naïla qui n'avait pas l'air plus enjoué que moi à l'idée de voir le couple qui pénétra dans la pièce.

- Tu as un problème avec la magie ? M'enquis-je. Parce que ça ne va pas être super pour toi de vivre au milieu de sorciers dans ce cas.

- Vous pouvez aussi faire de la magie ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Effectivement. Sourit Naïla.

- Faire de la magie est un bien grand mot, il faudrait déjà que vous sachiez la contrôler. Fit remarquer Gold.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui si brillant de l'homme et adoptais une posture de défi.

- Tu es censé nous apprendre non ?

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Comment va Henry ? Interrogea mon amie.

En effet, c'était une bonne question. Toute concentrée que je l'étais sur la présence de Belle j'avais oublié de demander des nouvelles du petit garçon.

- Oui, il est hors de danger. Belle, il y a une chambre pour toi à l'étage. Il va falloir que nous partagions cette maison tous les quatre. Ces deux jeunes filles ont besoin de moi pour s'en sortir.

- C'est dingue ce que tu prends de l'importance maintenant que ça sort de ta bouche. Se moqua Naïla.

Je me retins de rire devant l'air d'incompréhension de Belle qui semblait se retrouver devant un match de ping pong.

- Je suis important dearie mais si tu le veux, la porte est grande ouverte, ça nous fera plus de place.

Mon amie croisa les bras.

- Un peu de respect pour celles qui viennent de te réunir avec Belle.

- Ah et note aussi qu'on a toutes les deux payer nos dettes donc vu qu'on a promis de t'aider à retrouver Bae, c'est toi qui nous en devra une si on y parvient. Continuais-je avec un sourire triomphant.

Il poussa un profond soupir dépité et avança sa main vers nous. Je la lui serrais et Naïla m'imita une fois que je l'eus lâché.

- Marché conclus.

- Eum… Peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer parce que je me sens un peu perdue. Intervint Belle.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle dans un même ensemble et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Pour aller à l'essentiel, nous sommes tous les trois des sorciers, on avait une dette qu'on a payé à Rumple en te retrouvant ah et c'est toi qui fait le ménage cette semaine, il faut de l'organisation dans cette maison !

- Vois la vie du bon côté, toi, au moins, tu n'auras pas de commentaires désobligeants sur ta façon de cuisiner. Emit Naîla.

- Oui parce que nous on a le droit à « beurk, je ne mange pas ça, vous l'avez surement empoisonné », ou « un repas préparé par une blonde peroxydée ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon cerveau ». Il est légèrement paranoïaque et n'a pas encore compris qu'il n'avait justement pas de cerveau.

- Ou si, il en a un pour les diverses façon de réveiller les honnêtes gens à des heures impossibles ou nous enfermer chez lui. Et les entrainements sadiques c'est sa spécialité.

- La dernière fois j'ai failli me casser le nez à cause de lui !

L'homme semblait amusé et exaspéré à la fois.

- Dans la mesure où tu n'as pas su freiner le livre grâce à ta magie, je pense qu'on peut tous considérer et ce sans faire preuve de mauvaise foi que tu es simplement incapable de faire quelque chose sans te blesser. Quant à Belle, je ne doute pas de ses talents de cuisinière contrairement à toi qui passe ton temps à tenter de nouveaux mélanges farfelus.

- Au moins moi je ne risque pas de mettre le feu à la maison parce que je ne sais pas rester cinq minutes à surveiller une cuisson.

Naïla semblait prête à éclater de rire alors que Belle affichait un air amusé, comprenant pour une fois de quoi il en retournait. Quant à moi, j'étais fière d'avoir capté l'attention de l'homme et j'appréciai de pouvoir le taquiner un peu.

- J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Et il serait peut-être judicieux de justement se mettre à faire à manger car je pense qu'aucun de nous n'a pris de repas ce midi.

Nous nous regardâmes pour évaluer la réponse de chacun mais il s'avéra qu'il avait raison. Nous passâmes donc à table après avoir fait la cuisine puis nous parlâmes un peu de certains livres car Belle adorait lire. Le problème était qu'elle ne connaissait aucun livre de notre monde.

J'allais me coucher ce soir-là à la fois heureuse d'être encore ici mais aussi pleines de plans douteux qui pourraient me permettre de faire en sorte qu'il arrête de prêter tant d'intérêt à la jeune femme. Finalement, Naïla n'avait pas tort, j'étais belle et bien amoureuse de Rumplestiltskin et ce fait risquait de m'apporter un nombre incalculable d'ennuis.


End file.
